Lazos
by RozenDark
Summary: La guerra de los Alienígenas contra los Plomeros fue declarada. El presunto culpable: el Magistrado Maxwell Tennyson, quien era el ser más odiado en todo el universo. Rook Blonko, un Alfa luchador y Ben Tennyson, un Omega con un secreto muy escondido, da a un igual de un pequeño milagro llamado "Lazos". Rook x Ben- Omegaverse
1. Lazos Del Destino

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Nueva historia Brooken con un crossover de la pareja Rex x Noah, espero y les agrade la idea, y que logren sobrevivir sin derramar lágrimas, porque desde aquí les doy por aviso que va a haber mucho drama en torno a la vida de Ben. Habrá muchas lágrimas de machos en lo que va del fic xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Generador Rex son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La imagen utilizada para la portada, es de mi entera propiedad y la del capítulo la base en una que me encontré en google :D**

 **La historia, así como la numeración y la idea del universo 18, es 100% mía, así que para cualquier adaptación, bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 _Sus verdes ojos estaban vacíos, hasta el punto de haber perdido las ganas de vivir._

 _¿De que valía vivir?, si desde los ocho años se la ha pasado viajando de planeta en planeta junto a su familia. Familia que por cierto, fue reducida a solamente él y su abuelo con el pasar de los años._

 _Y ahora que por fin creyó tener algo porque vivir, su pareja destinada lo rechazaba, aun cuando sabía que con la marca hecha, él podría morir de dolor y tristeza. No era justo, el solamente quería que alguien lo amara. Quería tener la misma pura y amorosa relación que sus abuelos, padres, tíos y primos llegaron a tener con su respectiva pareja destinada, pero en su lugar, el destino jugaba para hacerlo perder todo._

 _Su abuelo estaba decepcionado, todo porque torpemente creyó que su Alfa lo amaría por ser destinados, y por supuesto, por dejarse marcar con demasiada facilidad. ¿Era mejor quitarse del camino de su querido abuelo y liberar a su Alfa de la marca?, ¿o es que acaso debía vivir con la tristeza de haber sido rechazado por el destino?..._

 _Miró una vez más la nave tras de él, para luego mirar aquel precipicio por el que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse. Era obvio que había optado por el camino del suicidio, pues al menos así, su abuelo quedaría libre de una carga como él y a su vez, su amado Alfa podría seguir con su vida, como mejor le plazca…_

 _— ¡No lo hagas Ben! —_

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **"Lazo Del Destino"**

Como ya era costumbre en su día a día, se levantó con toda la flojera que se permitía tener y salió de la que era su pequeña habitación. No se extrañó en lo absoluto, cuando su verde mirada se fijó en lo que parecía ser una ventana y que en esta el día pareciera noche.

Y en aquella vieja nave, solamente eran él y su querido abuelo Max.

—Buenos días Ben —saludó alegre el regordete hombre.

—Buenos días abuelo —sonriente y más que dispuesto a comer, devolvió el saludo.

Ambos una vez se dieron los buenos días, comenzaron a desayunar para así tener las suficientes energías para seguir con su interminable viaje por el universo. Lo normal en su vida.

Su situación no era fácil, de hecho, ya había olvidado la última vez que algo le resultó fácil.

Desde que tenía ocho años, él, junto a sus abuelos, padres, tíos y primos se la han pasado viajando de planeta en planeta, siempre huyendo de todo aquel que intentará destruir a su familia. Y todo comenzó por un cruel malentendido en contra de su abuelo.

Maxwell Tennyson era un reconocido Magistrado en una organización secreta que se auto proclamaba como "Plomeros", y dicha organización se encargaba de mantener la paz entre los seres humanos y los alienígenas que llegaban a la tierra, y claro, eso sería demasiado raro de descubrir, pero al tener a una abuela alienígena, y que a su vez, su prima haya heredado esos mismos poderes a tan corta edad, no era absolutamente raro saber del trabajo de su abuelo.

En esos días todo era paz y tranquilidad, pero un día toda esa apacible calma cambió. Lo recuerda muy bien, pues por mera coincidencia, estaban disfrutando de una parrillada en familia. Él y su prima esperaban emocionados a que su abuelo llegara, pues Max les había prometido un viaje por el resto de sus vacaciones, pero al ver como el mayor de los Tennyson entraba herido y cansado, todos se preocuparon. Y con tan solo una mirada de Maxwell Tennyson, todos supieron que sus vidas cambiarían por completo.

En sí, el viaje si se hizo, solamente que no eran él y su prima los que acompañaban a Max, pues también se encontraban sus padres y el hermano de su prima, incluso iba su querida abuela, la cual los abrazaba a él y a su prima, como si temiera que algo malo les estuviera esperando. Tampoco fue un viaje en camper, todo lo contrario, su viaje dio inicio con todas las cosas importantes que empacaron como para meses, y aunque la nave estaba llena, todos se acomodaron como pudieron.

Aún recuerda las palabras de su abuelo, y la mirada llena de preocupación que su abuela le daba.

 _"Lo lamento familia, pero desde ahora, nuestra vida ha cambiado"_

—Perdón abuelo, ¿me hablabas? —Ben salió de su estupor, al ver la mano de su abuelo, pasearse frente a su rostro.

— ¿Estas bien hijo? —preguntó preocupado, el mayor.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, solamente divagaba con cosas del pasado —respondió sin ganas.

—Max suspiró abatido, pues aún seguía el sentimiento de culpa por lo que su familia pasó—. Pues te sugiero que te apresures y por esta vez, hazme caso y lleva tu bolsa y tu collar puesto.

—Generalmente no te tomas la molestia de recordarme lo del collar, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente? —Ben se encontraba sumamente extrañado.

—Como sabrás, Azmuth nos ofreció ayuda, pero el planeta de la raza Galván se encuentra demasiado lejos de nuestra posición, además de que nuestra nave necesita combustible y uno que otro chequeo y arreglo, junto con más provisiones y cosas que necesitaremos para el camino. En conclusión, si no paramos en un lugar, nos veremos en más problemas, aunque tendremos que estar demasiado atentos, porque el planeta donde aterrizaremos de emergencia es el planeta Omnitrix.

Azmuth, un ser que a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, tenía un gran intelecto y era reconocido por todo el universo como el ser más inteligente entre todos. Y a pesar de las falsas acusaciones en contra del Maxwell Tennyson, el viejo Galván conocía demasiado al ex Plomero como para creer en las malas palabras en su contra, además de conocer a la difunta esposa del ex Plomero, pues la señora Tennyson siempre se daba sus escapadas a Galván Prime en su época de juventud.

— ¡¿Es en serio abuelo?! —preguntó exaltado.

Y no era para menos la reacción del menor, pues el planeta Omnitrix era sumamente peligroso.

Para empezar, se le había dado ese nombre justo después de que la guerra entre alienígenas y Plomeros estalló. Se creía que en otro universo, totalmente paralelo al que vivían, que la palabra Omnitrix iba ligada a un aparato que tenía la capacidad de otorgarle la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier especie alienígena a aquel que lo tuviera en su poder. Y ese rumor era más que verídico cuando lo escucharon por boca de un Chronosapien que después de hacer mención del Omnitrix, desapareció tan pronto causó conmoción. Después de eso, y porque en ese planeta remoto y abandonado comenzaron a hacer su base varios alienígenas rebeldes, fue que se decidió llamar a ese planeta "Omnitrix".

Ahora, después de tantos años y con la casi eliminación de los Plomeros, el planeta no solo servía de base, pues en sí, el planeta se volvió un enganche para alienígenas que buscaban dinero, poder y fama, o como él decía: una pelea de brutos. Pues en sí, el planeta Omnitrix era para eso, para peleas clandestinas y que años atrás se consideraban ilegales, incluso para ventas que para cualquiera que aún creía en la justicia, eran de lo más bajas e ilegales.

En sí, Omnitrix no era un lugar como para que su nave decidiera que debían aterrizar de emergencia. Y no solo por el hecho de que casi todo el universo buscaba eliminar a su abuelo y a él, también porque él era un Omega y el último de su especie. Su abuela Verdona, aparte de ser una Omega, no era del todo humana. Verdona Tennyson era de una especie alienígena llamada "Anodita". En sí, los Anodita eran de las especies más raras, junto a los Celestiales y los Chronosapiens, todo debido a los rumores de que al igual que los dos últimos, los Anoditas también podían viajar por el tiempo e incluso entre dimensiones, aunque aún eran rumores. Pero debido a la herencia familiar, él y su prima habían heredado ese lado Anodita. Desgraciadamente, alguien sumamente malvado, había eliminado no solo el planeta de los Anoditas, también a Verdona y a Gwen Tennyson. Así que Ben sabía muy bien, que probablemente él era el último Anodita existente y con el solo hecho de haber nacido Omega, venían un montón de cuidados, un ejemplo claro era el mentado collar que su abuelo le recordaba cada que aterrizaban en algún planeta, el otro eran los supresores para calmar su celo.

Así que resignado y completamente desganado, fue a su habitación y se colocó el collar, ingirió sus supresores y tomó a su fiel bolsa y la colocó en su cinturón, también tomo una mochila para cargar todo lo que comprarían.

—Ya estoy listo abuelo —le dijo de brazos cruzados, pues no estaba del todo seguro de bajar a ese planeta.

—Pues abróchate el cinturón, y prepárate para aterrizar, y tampoco te olvides de usar la capucha hijo.

Ben asintió algo abatido. Nunca le negaba nada a su abuelo, especialmente cuando se aseguraba de protegerlo demasiado, pero todo tenía un triste porque.

Para empezar, su familia fue disminuyendo, empezando por su padre y su madre, quienes lo protegieron de un ataque cuando aterrizaron por primera vez para buscar provisiones. Decir que eso no fue traumático, sería una reverenda mentira, pues mientras él estaba escondido, miraba a la perfección como sus padres morían uno a uno, y para cuando sus abuelos llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde.

Ben recuerda que no habló palabra alguna en un aproximado de dos meses, preocupando al resto de su familia. Incluso a su prima Gwen, con quien siempre peleaba, se mostró demasiado preocupada por su salud.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras palmeaba sus mejillas, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para andar divagando en penosos y trágicos recuerdos. Con sorpresa, dirigió su verde mirada al frente, mostrándose aún más sorprendido de ver el gran planeta al que estaban por llegar. Sin duda, Omnitrix era un planeta bello y abundante por fuera, aunque según los rumores y chismes, por dentro era algo totalmente diferente a la apariencia que tenía por fuera.

Y aun cuando seguía renuente a pisar ese lugar, sabía que aun así debía hacerlo, claro, no sin antes recitar un pequeño hechizo para ocultar la apariencia y voz de su abuelo.

— ¿Llevas contigo el libro de hechizos? —Max preguntó aquello, mientras recibía su mochila ya hechizada por su nieto.

—Si abuelo, y también llevó las piedras y una que otra distracción. Además de que tengo a la mano a Green —respondió Ben algo fastidiado por la sobreprotección que su abuelo le daba, mientras le mostraba la bolsa de objetos mágicos.

—Bien, entonces toma la lista de lo que necesitamos para comer y asearnos. Yo mientras iré por combustible y equipo necesario para la reparación de la nave, y cualquier cosa, no dudes en contactarme —el mayor aun cuando no deseaba separarse de su nieto, sabía que entre más pronto terminarán, más pronto se irían de ese planeta—. Casi se me olvida, hijo, recuerda comprarte más supresores.

—Ben solamente miro hacia otro lado con indignación—. No lo olvido abuelo.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ben llevaba ya cerca de dos horas andando en la zona de mercadería del planeta. Y en verdad adoraba y agradecía haber aprendido a encantar su mochila para que esta no aparentará estar tan llena como debería parecerlo. Pero bueno, ya lo único que le faltaba, eran sus supresores, así que hasta no hallarlos y comprar suficientes para el viaje, no regresaría a su nave, pero justo antes de llegar a un pequeño puesto farmacéutico, vio a lo lejos que tres imbéciles que sabía y aseguraba, eran Alfas, molestaban a un Omega rubio que parecía molesto y asustado.

— ¿Pero qué? —

Obviamente, Ben como era, dejó de lado sus compras y se desvío para ayudar a ese Omega. Claro, todo sin saber que ese Omega, ayudaría a que su vida diera un enorme giro.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Vamos Noah, solo queremos saber lo que te hace tan especial para Rex.

— ¿Seguro que es solo eso?, porque más bien, esto parece una sucia venganza en contra de mi Alfa, ¿es que acaso no tienen dignidad?, mejor acepten que Rex los venció y a mi déjenme tranquilo —el rubio sonrió algo arrogante, aun sabiendo que esos tres Alfas podrían hacerle daño.

— ¡Sucio Omega!, ¡no te creas superior solo por ser el Omega de ese maldito fenómeno robótico! —espetó uno de aquellos Alfas, al parecer el líder de los tres.

— ¡No me creo tanto!, más bien, ustedes creen que pueden intimidarme para hacerle daño a Rex, pero sepan que si algo me pasa, él no estará nada contento —les dijo exaltado. Olvidando el detalle, de que su Alfa no estaba ni cerca de saber lo que le ocurría en esos instantes.

— ¡Maldito Omega! —

Noah cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe que con el pasar de los minutos, nunca llego. Intrigado, los abrió de nueva cuenta, esperanzado de ver a su Alfa, pero en su lugar, solamente vio una especie de campo de energía magenta que lo rodeaba.

Miró detrás de sí, al escuchar la voz de un chico y se sorprendió de ver justamente a esa especie Alienígena.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó en susurro uno de los Alfas.

— ¡Imposible!, esa especie estaba extinta por culpa de Maxwell Tennyson —respondió otro.

— ¡Es un Anodita! —exclamó fascinado el líder bravucón.

Noah por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Es decir, todos conocían la historia de la aniquilación de los Anoditas, y él no era la excepción, pero ver a uno, que por cierto lo había salvado justo a tiempo, era poco creíble. Sin duda alguna, el planeta Omnitrix atraía cada vez más a especies extraterrestres que algunos conocían como un mito, en este caso, a alguien cuya raza se creía extinta.

Ben por su parte, solamente tenía la intención de dormir a ese trío de trogloditas y así salvar a ese Omega, pero conforme se iba acercando al lugar, más furioso se ponía, tanto que sin poder controlarlo, había tomado su forma Anodita y revelado su más grande secreto.

Es decir, por una parte estaba más que molesto por haber escuchado las patéticas razones de esos Alfas para molestar y tratar de herir a ese Omega, pero luego de ver y sentir como se referían a los Omegas, simplemente no pudo controlarse y tomó su forma Anodita. Y claro, al oír de nueva cuenta, como se referían a su más que inocente abuelo, tenía ganas de ver correr sangre. Lástima que él no era así, ni tampoco tenía ganas de que los problemas acecharan a su abuelo y a él.

— ¡Aléjense de ese chico! —advirtió con seriedad, todo mientras se preparaba para lanzar un conjuro de amnesia a esos imbéciles Alfas.

Dos de ellos estaban dispuestos a rendirse, pero el líder se relamió los labios más que ansioso. Contaría todo acerca de lo que había visto, y así ayudaría al más grande rico y proveedor de todo el universo a conseguir a un Omega de la especie Anodita, claro, eso creyó que lograría, de no ser porque un leve flasheo de luz, hizo que tanto él como sus compañeros cerraran los ojos, y para cuando lograron abrirlos, no había nadie más que ellos tres y su falta de memoria, ¿qué se supone que estaban haciendo?...

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Qué se supone que hiciste? —el Omega rubio veía con tremenda sorpresa al ahora chico de cabellos castaños.

—Les borre la memoria y nos transporte a otro sitio, incluso debieron olvidar la razón por la que te estaban molestando —respondió Ben con simpleza, ya más calmado y con su forma humana.

— ¿Y a mí me harás lo mismo? —cuestionó algo nervioso, pues de alguna manera, temía que le borraran más memoria de la que debía.

—Quiero creer que no dirás nada de lo que viste, puesto que se supone que los Anoditas ya no existen, además, escuché que tenías a un Alfa, así que no correré el riesgo de hacer que lo olvides, a no ser que tengas las intenciones de revelar lo ocurrido —respondió lo más calmado posible, esperando de verdad no equivocarse en su decisión.

—El rubio suspiro más calmado con esa respuesta—. Descuida, se lo que es tener razones para guardar secretos, además, tú fuiste muy amable al ayudarme, cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos —dijo—. Por cierto, soy Noah Nixon —sonriente extendió su mano en son de saludo.

—Ben Ten… —por un momento se había olvidado del detalle de no mencionar su apellido.

—Un gusto, Ben Ten, aunque ese apellido tuyo es algo inusual —el rubio devolvió el gesto de saludo un tanto nervioso, pues parecía que el otro Omega había parado de hablar al mencionar su apellido.

El Omega castaño suspiro aliviado de que Noah no se hubiera dado cuenta de su terrible equivocación o que al menos, no le cuestionara por su manera abrupta de presentarse.

—Bueno, ya que nos presentamos, y que yo te debo una buena, te invito a ver la razón por la que me metí en líos ¿te apetece ver una pelea?

Ben quería decir que no, y estaba más que dispuesto de responder de manera negativa, sin embargo, algo le decía que debía de asistir aunque sea a una pelea, aun si horas atrás, Omnitrix y sus peleas clandestinas le parecían lo peor de lo peor.

—Creo que aceptaré, si no tardamos mucho —respondió nervioso.

—Noah miro la hora en su reloj de mano y sonrió complacido—. Bueno, usualmente soy egoísta y algo celoso, pero en favor de que me salvaste, dejaré que veas la pelea de mi Alfa y un amigo.

El rubio fue rápido, pues vio duda y arrepentimiento en la verde mirada de Ben, así que de manera tomó la mano del otro y comenzó a caminar con el castaño detrás.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ben trataba de no soltar la mano del rubio, cosa que era algo difícil con tanta muchedumbre gritando y apoyando a los luchadores en el ring. Y justo cuando creía que Noah, no pararía de caminar, este había parado, justo en una zona algo tranquila y con buena vista.

—Beneficios de ser el Omega de un ganador como mi Alfa.

Ben solamente sonrió de manera nerviosa ante la manera presuntuosa en la que Noah hacía mención de su Alfa, pero decidió prestar toda su atención a los individuos que peleaban.

Y aunque veía difícil que aquel chico humano y ese Revonnahgander derrotaran a ese gran To'kustar y a ese tramposo Aerofibio, Noah ni se inmutaba y seguía ovacionando a su Alfa. Así que una vez más, presto atención en la batalla y se sorprendió al ver que el chico que parecía humano, más bien era una máquina viviente, pues este ahora tenía unas inmensas manos metálicas con las que golpeó al To'kustar.

—Ese es mi Alfa, Rex Salazar —mencionó Noah con orgullo.

—Juro que pensé que era humano, ¿de qué raza es? —preguntó Ben con incredulidad.

—Noah rió ante aquella pregunta—. Rex es terrícola como yo, pero debido a una serie de problemas, tiene esas habilidades —explicó sin entrar en detalle acerca de su Alfa.

—Créeme que entiendo de esas cosas, una vez conocí a un grupo de chicos que pasaron por experimentos, y así como tú no mencionaste nada acerca del origen de tu pareja, yo no mencionaré nada más y así estaremos a mano —Ben guiño su ojo derecho al hacer mención de aquel peculiar grupo que conoció en su niñez. Había entrado en confianza con Nixon, y al ver que este si sabía guardar secretos, decidió hablar con más confianza sin entrar en detalles.

—Suena justo —respondió Noah de manera divertida.

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante aquel intercambio de palabras, pero al ver como el alíen grandulón mandaba a volar al humanoide robótico, Noah miró preocupado a su pareja.

— ¡VAMOS!, ¡TÚ PUEDES! —gritó nervioso.

Ben decidió darle apoyo moral también, pues a lo lejos podía ver que el equipo conformado por el Alfa de Noah y aquel Revonahgander no era del todo malo, o al menos no eran tramposos como los integrantes del equipo contrario.

Y después de varios intentos, gritos emocionados y uno que otro golpe de muerte, el gran To'kustar cayó sin poder levantarse más. Ahora solo quedaba el problema del Aerofibio, pero al parecer el tal Rex había agotado todas sus energías con el gigantesco alienígeno.

—Parece que ha llegado el turno de Rook para pelear en serio.

Ben miró extrañado a Noah, ¿o sea que el Revonahgander no había peleado en serio?, y su respuesta llegó casi de manera inmediata. Ese tal Rook se movía de manera veloz, y a pesar de no tener la habilidad de volar como el Aerofibio, sí que le estaba dando una paliza en el aire.

Y solamente bastaron unos minutos para que el tramposo Aerofibio cayera de manera estruendosa al suelo y no pudiera levantarse más, declarando por fin, al equipo ganador.

—Parece ser que no les funciono su táctica, ni poniendo a un To'kustar —mencionó Nixon con burla.

— ¿Disculpa? —Ben no entendía a qué se refería.

—Que casi todos, quieren que Rex y Rook pierdan aunque sea una vez, especialmente los principales organizadores de las peleas, pero por más que lo intenten, Rex y Rook nunca pierden —explicó presuntuoso—. Por lo pronto, vamos te presento como se debe, y descuida, no mencionaré tu secreto, solo necesito decir una mentirita para justificar que no llegue con lo que había dicho que iría a comprar.

Ben asintió no muy seguro de acompañarlo, pero aquel sentimiento que su Omega interno tenía, le hacía seguir a Noah sin rechistar.

Y para cuando Ben quiso negarse, ya se encontraban justo frente a los vencedores de aquella pelea.

—Buena pelea la de hoy Rex —dijo Noah.

—Ni que lo digas, esta vez sí que se veían las ganas de vernos perder, pero como siempre, nosotros ganamos, a todo esto, ¿quién es él?...

Ben se puso demasiado nervioso al tener la completa atención de ese par de Alfas, especialmente con la mirada del Alfa Revonahgander.

—Qué curioso que preguntes Rex, pues verás, unos tipos quisieron pasarse de listos conmigo y…

— ¿Te hicieron algo?, ¿quiénes son? —el Alfa Salazar se mostró demasiado preocupado, hasta el punto de tomar a su Omega por los hombros—. Noah dime quienes son para que ahora mismo vaya a enseñarles que nadie se mete contigo.

—El rubio sonrió agradecido—. Tranquilo Rex, en primera, no sé quiénes eran porque llevaban máscaras y en segunda, no lograron hacerme nada, todo gracias a los movimientos de karate de este chico —respondió algo nervioso, mientras señalaba al castaño—. Él es Ben Ten y créeme que tiene unas increíbles habilidades en el combate.

—Mucho gusto —saludó nervioso el Omega Tennyson.

Tanto Noah como Ben esperaban que Rex hubiera creído aquello, pero esa mirada inquisidora por parte de ambos Alfas los ponía aún más nerviosos.

—El gusto es mío Ben Ten —respondió Rex con un apretón de manos—. Supongo que Noah te lo habrá dicho, pero mejor me presento como se debe. Soy Rex Salazar o como me conocen en batalla, Generador Rex —el Alfa se señaló a sí mismo, mientras sonreía de manera ladina—. Y mi compañero de batallas aquí presente, puede llegar a parecerte un tanto rudo y demasiado serio, pero créeme que no es tan malo cuando lo conoces.

El Revonahgander entendió la indirecta de su amigo, así que se acomodó su coleta como se debía y se acercó al nuevo amigo de Noah.

—Rook Blonko —saludó con seriedad.

—Ben… Ben Ten —respondió demasiado nervioso.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos para formalizar el saludo, y apenas sus manos se tocaron entre sí, una extraña corriente comenzó a viajar por todo su cuerpo.

Rook Blonko miró sorprendido al Omega, pues en toda su vida, jamás había sentido aquella placentera corriente al tocar algún Omega, ni siquiera cuando andaba emparejado con su ahora ex-novia. Y aunque no creía en las leyendas de las parejas destinadas, ver y sentir a ese Omega hacía que su Alfa interno se volviera loco, pero había un impedimento más fuerte que los profundos deseos de su Alfa: su eterno odio hacia Maxwell Tennyson y los Plomeros. Si bien ese tema no parecía tener relación con su reciente sentir, sabía que una pareja sería una tremenda distracción para sus planes de lograr conseguir hallar a Tennyson y entregarlo para que obtenga lo que se merecía o incluso eliminarlo con sus propias manos.

Ben por su parte sentía su rostro arder, lo cual significaba que estaba más que sonrojado. Si bien, nunca había sentido esa chispeante corriente ir de aquí para allá por todo su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: que aquel Alfa era su destinado. Y aun cuando su Omega le pedía a gritos estar más y más cerca, había algo que se lo impedía: los recuerdos de su primer amor. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, aquello era algo que su difunta prima hubiera deseado, así que trataría de seguir adelante y tratar de conquistar a aquel Alfa, o eso mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba huyendo a gran velocidad.

— ¡¿A dónde vas Ben?! —gritó Noah un tanto divertido por la reciente situación.

— ¡Recordé que debo apresurarme! —gritó en respuesta—. ¡Nos vemos luego! —y aunque había dicho aquello por impulso, sabía que tenía que cumplir esa promesa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Rex demasiado extrañado por ese comportamiento.

—Creo saber que fue, pero no te lo diré o sino nos meterás en problemas —respondió Noah de brazos cruzados, mientras sonreía divertido al ver la pose en la que Rook se había quedado.

Ninguno de los tres dijo algo más, simplemente comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de su benefactor de esa pelea. Aunque Rook iba más interesado en ver su mano y pensar en aquel Omega, que en el dinero que ganaría ese día. Mientras que Rex y Noah iban discutiendo por el asunto de lo recién sucedido, pues en verdad que a Salazar no le gustaba que su Omega le guardará secretos, eso solo hacía recordar los tormentos del pasado.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ben? —preguntó más que preocupado Max al ver llegar a su nieto a través de un portal.

—Lo siento abuelo, los lugares que me tocaron estaban más que abarrotados —mintió nervioso.

—Entiendo, es solo que pensé lo peor hijo —respondió más calmado —. Ahora, me puedes decir la razón de tu sonrojado rostro —preocupado de que su nieto se estuviera enfermando, situó su mano en la frente del Omega—. Fiebre no es.

—Tranquilo abuelo, tal vez fue por correr de puesto en puesto, ahora si me disculpas, usar un portal me agotó demasiado, así que iré a dormir por un rato.

No espero respuesta alguna, simplemente dejó su mochila y se fue corriendo a la que era su habitación. Se quitó su chamarra y collar y soltó su larga cabellera. Para después acostarse en su cama y mirar de manera melancólica una foto de su prima y el que fue su primer amor.

— ¿Qué crees que paso hoy Gwen? —susurró con una sonrisa melancólica—. Por fin lo pude encontrar… Encontré a mi Alfa destinado Gwen.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y hasta aquí lo dejamos con este capítulo xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció la idea?, ¿les gustó o no?, en todo caso, bien pueden dejar sus hermosos comentarios y críticas constructivas, bien saben que yo con mucho gusto responderé y agradeceré muchísimo ;)**

 **Ahora bien, originalmente este fic lo iba a publicar antes de que acabara el año, incluso iba a actualizar "Blonko", pero mi mala suerte me lo impidió, verán, desde agosto me ando enfermando, o sea, literalmente pasa un mes y si alguien en mi familia tiene catarro, se me pega y me mata toda la inspiración y ganas de hacer algo. Esta vez no fue la excepción, pues a unos días de 31 comencé con simples estornudos que parecían alergia, pero apenas inició el año, oficialmente lo inicie con mala suerte, pues me enferme de nueva cuenta Dx**

 **Pero bueno, también he estado practicando mis dibujos, y ya no me avergüenzo tanto, así que esperen más dibujos de mi parte y actualización de "Blonko" xD**

 **Y bueno, nada más aclarar algo de suma importancia que no podía hacer en las notas del inicio, pues sería como darles un spoiler. En sí, cada capítulo revelará ya sea un fragmento del pasado o como en este caso, uno del "futuro", pues como ven en este pequeño fragmento, alguien lo va a arruinar todo Dx**

 **Pero bueno, para que vean que no soy mala, les dejo unos spoilers del siguiente capítulo…**

 **.- Ben comienza a darse sus escapadas (no por nada aprendió los hechizos tele transportadores de su abuela y Gwen).**

 **.- La relación Alfa-Omega comienza a rendir frutos.**

 **.- Veremos un fragmento del primer Alfa que Ben amo (¿quién será?).**

 **.- Y saldrá el nombre del villano que causó todo ese odio hacia Max y la casi extinción de los Anoditas (¿Quién creen que es?).**

 **Todo eso y más en… "Fortaleciendo Lazos" **

**Y si tres personas adivinan la respuesta a las dos preguntas en los spoilers que deje, les hago un dibujo del genio antes de actualizar "Blonko" (tómenlo como un spoiler).**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	2. Fortaleciendo Lazos

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Antes que nada, una sincera disculpa por mi tardanza. Se supone que actualizaría el 6 de Febrero, pero se me fue complicando y pues ya van a ser dos semanas desde que a mi madre la internaron en el hospital, por lo que se me ha complicado demasiado escribir. Ahora que ella está mejor y que no tengo nada más que hacer cuando ella duerme, aprovecho para escribir de poco en poco los fics que debo actualizar, espero comprendan :(**

 **Pero bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, como les dije desde un inicio, esta historia les sacará una que otra lágrima :´)**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Generador Rex, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son de mi entera propiedad (que raro se siente aclarar eso sin sentir pena xD).**

 **La historia, así como la numeración y la idea del universo 18, es 100% mía, así que para cualquier adaptación, bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 _Ben estaba nervioso y por qué no admitirlo, también asustado. Tan solo el día anterior estaba de lo más tranquilo con sus abuelos y prima, o más bien, recibiendo palabras de aliento de su abuelo y viendo a su abuela ignorarlo, mientras entrenaba a su prima, claro, hasta que alguien los atacó de manera sorpresiva y logró secuestrarle._

 _El Omega sabía que su abuela tenía ciertas preferencias por su prima Gwen, ya que ella había heredado el lado Anodita de su abuela, mientras que a él lo hacía a un lado. Pero a pesar de eso, se alegraba en parte de que su prima y abuela, no hubieran caído en las garras de ese tal Proctor Servantis y esos niños a los que llamaban Amalgamas._

 _Para empezar, y según palabras de su abuelo antes de ser raptado, Proctor Servantis era alguien demasiado interesado en los experimentos con ADN, y por cómo se veían las cosas, ese sujeto era uno de esos tantos Plomeros que hacían cosas en contra de las reglas._

 _—Niño, tengo entendido que eres nieto de Maxwell Tennyson, ¿es eso cierto?..._

 _Ben miró con cierto desdén a ese chico. Y no es que a la primera alguien le cayera mal, era solamente por la forma en la que dijo el nombre de su abuelo. Ese chico escupió con cierto odio el nombre de su abuelo, casi como si le echara toda la culpa de estar en ese maldito lugar, cuando el verdadero culpable era ese lunático de Proctor Servantis._

 _—Orgullosamente soy nieto de Maxwell Tennyson —respondió rencoroso—. Soy Benjamín Tennyson, Ben para abreviar._

 _—Nadie pregunto tu nombre, niño bonito._

 _Ben juraría que ese chico de cabellos negros lo odiaba, y aunque sentía cierto miedo, no se dejaría amedrentar por un Alfa cualquiera como lo era ese imbécil._

 _—Al menos no tengo una cara de idiota como tú comprenderás, mocoso imbécil —respondió con una ladina sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

 _Después de eso, Alfa y Omega se miraron de manera retadora, ninguno dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, ni disculparse por faltar al respeto al contrario. Y de no ser por las palabras de otro de los niños Amalgamas, ese par se hubiera quedado así por horas o recurrir a los golpes, lo que ocurriera primero._

 _— ¡Ya bésalo Kevin! —mencionó con burla un joven de piel morena._

 _Esas palabras solamente causaron la risa de los demás niños, mientras que aquel chico de nombre Kevin y el mismo Ben se sonrojaban y se separaban para quedar lo más alejados posible._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **"Fortaleciendo Lazos"**

Ben llevaba ya un mes engañando a su abuelo. Si bien no pudieron llegar a Galvan Prime, lograron esconderse en un pequeño planeta sin habitantes, algo alejado de Omnitrix y de cualquier otro planeta habitable.

En ese mes, el Omega se había dado sus escapadas para así entablar una relación con aquel Alfa de nombre Rook Blonko. Y aunque el Revonnahgander parecía querer alejarlo, Ben sentía que ya estaba logrando crear aunque sea un pequeño lazo de amistad.

Y claro, Ben se llevaba de maravilla con Noah, tal vez porque el rubio era un Omega como él o tal vez tenía mucho que ver que Nixon hacía de las suyas para ayudarle con su problema amoroso con Rook.

Justo ahora, Ben había tomado su fiel bolsa con sus objetos de hechizos -en caso de necesitarlos- y salió a hurtadillas de la nave. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que había logrado salir sin llegar a despertar a su abuelo, y decidió que mejor se apuraba para llegar a su primera cita. Claro, Ben como despistado que era, no se había dado cuenta de que justo su abuelo estaba despierto y más que dispuesto a descubrir la razón de su raro comportamiento.

— **Abeo exorior** —recitó aquel hechizo en un murmullo inaudible.

Max vio con reproche como su nieto comenzaba a desaparecer de poco a poco rodeado por un manto de luz magenta. Negó preocupado, mientras miraba la piedra con marcas brillosas que traía en su mano.

—Nunca imaginé que tendría que usarla para seguir a Ben, pero en verdad te agradezco que me hayas dejado esto Verdona.

El Tennyson mayor agradecería enormemente que su esposa se hubiera preparado para toda clase de situaciones y que haya creado una manera de dejarle algo de maná en caso de que lo necesitara. Si bien le entristecía utilizar alguna de las diez piedras, agradecía enormemente que Verdona le hubiera dejado algo para cuidar lo que le quedaba de su amada manada, en este caso, llevaba un mes preocupado por el extraño comportamiento en su nieto y se preocupó aún más cuando Ben comenzó a escaparse hacía dos semanas atrás -si no es que más-, así que aun si después se enojara su nieto, él como el Alfa de la manada, haría lo necesario para proteger a su nieto, aún si eso incluía seguirlo y observar de cerca para descubrir lo que ocurría con Ben.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ben se aseguró de que nadie lo hubiera visto, y ya cuando vio que no había absolutamente nadie donde había aparecido, decidió sacudir sus ropas y peinar su fleco lo mejor posible.

Una vez listo, se encaminó al lugar donde Rook y el habían acordado verse. Y vaya que los nervios y la emoción lo atacaban, pero debía mantenerse sereno.

Cuando logro divisar al Revonniano, respiro de manera profunda y se le acerco de manera un tanto tímida.

— ¿Llevas mucho esperando? —preguntó apenado, más que nada, porque el Alfa se veía fastidiado.

—No mucho —se limitó a responder.

Ben asintió más nervioso y negativo. Tenía muy en claro que el Alfa no disfrutaba del todo su presencia, más cuando -según Noah- era tan obvio con sus intenciones.

— ¿Y qué te apetece hacer? —inquirió con interés.

—Lo que tú quieras hacer —respondió aburrido.

—Tal vez un paseo por el lugar, nos vendría muy bien —sugirió nervioso.

—Está bien.

Ciertamente esa fue una pésima idea, pues a pesar de que en el planeta habían zonas sumamente interesantes, también habían zonas demasiado oscuras y problemáticas, claro, él se había dado cuenta de que Rook le había llevado por esos lugares a propósito. Así que al ver que el "plan A" fallo, decidió pasar al "plan B", una cena romántica.

Aunque después de un rato buscando un lugar para comer y pasar el rato, supo que la cena romántica había sido una pésima idea, más que nada porque el Alfa se la pasaba ignorándolo o evadiendo sus intentos por entablar una conversación.

Pero claro, el como buen Tennyson que era, tenía un límite, además de que el primer Alfa del que se enamoró, le había dejado en claro, que si un Alfa le hacía de menos, era porque ese Alfa era por demás estúpido y que no valía ni un poco de su tiempo. Obviamente recordó aquello, cuando Rook Blonko se había puesto a coquetear con una Omega de su misma especie, y claro que aquello le había hecho enojar, especialmente cuando había escuchado por boca de Noah que a ese Alfa no le gustaba o interesaba la atención del sexo opuesto o en este caso, de los Omegas en general. Pero ver como ese insensato lo hacía a un lado, removió demasiado su orgullo, así que sin importarle nada la Omega o que Rook Blonko fuera un Alfa con dotes de buen luchador, decidió jalarlo hacia él y darle, -no una bofetada como lo haría cualquier Omega sumiso-, un puñetazo en la mejilla. Golpe que por cierto, había mandado al suelo a ese torpe e insensato Alfa.

—Rook Blonko, solamente una vez en mi vida he salido con un Alfa y a pesar de la corta edad de nuestra salida, ese Alfa se aseguró de mi bienestar, pero en cambio tu —con demasiado enojo señalo al sorprendido Revonniano—. En toda nuestra salida, yo me la pasé mal, sin embargo, siempre me aseguraba de que tú la pasaras bien, pero ¿de que servían mis intentos?, si tú siempre te asegurabas de que todo se arruinara y fue peor lo de ahora, porque sabias cuan interesado estaba, sabias cuanto tiempo me la pase contigo para ver si aunque sea podíamos ser amigos, pero ¿sabes qué?...

Rook jamás se había sentido tan diminuto como ahora. Si bien, pensó que Ben se rendiría y se iría de manera pacífica como todo un Omega sumiso, el castaño le sorprendió demasiado, especialmente con el golpe que le había dolido demasiado. Lo peor fue, cuando el Omega menciono a otro Alfa, cosa que de alguna manera lo había puesto molesto -o quizás celoso-, sin embargo, se sintió pésimo al oír como el castaño definía esa cita en la que tanto empeño había puesto y el cómo idiota había arruinado.

—Tranquilo Ben —murmuró apenado, tal vez si se disculpaba, el castaño le volvería a sonreír de una manera dulce, cosa que no funciono.

— ¡Tu no vales mi tiempo! —molesto, le dijo aquello de manera firme—. ¡Se acabó!, no voy a seguir intentando, cuando es obvio que no te intereso, ni siquiera como un amigo, y la verdad, no soy de esos patéticos Omegas que se la pasan humillándose y besando el suelo por donde pases solo por un poco de tu insignificante atención, así que Rook Blonko, ¡vete al diablo!

Rook estaba más que sorprendido, pues Ben siempre le mostraba un lado amable y dulce, demasiado sumiso como todos los Omegas con los que se encontraba -y de los que huía desde su planeta-, pero ese lado rebelde y orgulloso lo había vuelto loco, lástima que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había lastimado al chico.

Claro, Rook Blonko dejo demasiado tarde su orgullo, y aquel Omega ya se había ido apenas lo mando al diablo.

— ¡Espera Blonko! —

Obviamente iba a pedir disculpas como se debe, y claro está que una oportunidad para enmendar su error, pero aquella Omega proveniente de su mismo planeta, lo detuvo de manera exigente.

—Lo lamento Dalia, pero tengo prisa.

—Soy Cassie —le dijo indignada al entender porque el repentino interés de aquel Alfa hacia su persona—. Y espero que ese chico no te perdone —le dijo con enojo, pues se había dado cuenta de que solamente había sido utilizada para deshacerse de ese valiente Omega.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¡Quiero que esos dos insolentes pierdan la pelea de mañana! —

Los Alfas y Betas temblaron de miedo al oír la autoritaria orden de su jefe.

Ya habían hecho de todo para que Rex Salazar alias Generador Rex y su compañero, Rook Blonko perdieran peleas que obviamente le darían ganancias a su jefe, sin embargo, ese par siempre buscaba la manera de ganar y arruinarles sus ganancias, cosa que traía furioso a ese imponente Alfa.

— ¿Qué pasó con el grupo que iba a secuestrar a Noah Nixon? —les cuestiono severo.

—Por alguna razón olvidaron su misión, a duras penas lograron recordar sus respectivos nombres y que trabajaban para usted —explicó un nervioso Beta.

El hombre se mostró completamente sorprendido, pues un viejo recuerdo le llego.

Aunque claro, lo dejo de lado, para dar una nueva orden, aprovechando que tenían en la mira a posibles puntos de debilidad para esos molestos chiquillos que tanto dinero le hacían perder.

— ¿Sobre el chico con el que anda Rook Blonko? —

—No se veían muy a gusto en su cita, es más, el Omega salió furioso del lugar —respondió otro Beta.

—Pero también hay que recordar que Rook Blonko fue a buscarlo y se le veía demasiado preocupado —respondió el mismo Beta que había hablado antes.

— ¿Y he de suponer que no está ninguno de los Alfas con él? —preguntó seriamente.

—De hecho, Noah Nixon esta por encontrarse con ese Omega, y no esta ninguno de los dos Alfas, ni remotamente cerca.

—Entonces hagan su trabajo y capturen aunque sea a uno de esos dos Omegas, ¡malditos incompetentes!...

— ¡Si señor Morningstar! —respondieron demasiado nerviosos.

Tanto los Alfas como los Betas salieron con prisa de aquella lujosa oficina, dando paso a un joven Alfa de apariencia humana.

Aquel joven, entro galante y sin ningún altivo de sentir miedo por aquel hombre.

—Sí que te tienen miedo abuelo —mencionó burlesco.

—Mike, querido nieto mío, el miedo es lo que hace que otros patéticos seres te respeten —respondió como si nada—. Además, se merecen que los elimine por fallar tantas veces, ¿como si fuera tan difícil capturar a un indefenso Omega?

—Bueno, según los rumores, ese Omega que anda detrás de Rook Blonko es demasiado extraño y no lo digo solamente por el hecho de que apareció de una manera repentina y misteriosa, también porque dicen que fue él, quien rescato a Noah Nixon y arruino nuestro plan de ese día —dijo intrigado el menor de los Alfas.

—Y créeme hijo, tengo mis sospechas acerca de ese incidente, y si llego a estar en lo correcto, tu obtendrás lo que un día se me fue negado.

—El joven enarco una ceja—. ¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con Verdona Tennyson?, ¿o sí, abuelo Richard?...

Sin embargo, Richard Morningstar no respondió a la pregunta de su nieto. Simplemente se puso de pie y fue directamente a observar la gran ciudadela de Omnitrix, desde el gran ventanal que su oficina tenia.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¡Estúpido Rook Blonko! —

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos, desde que Ben había comenzado a caminar en busca de un lugar seguro para poder irse, y su furia no había disminuido ni un poco, pues simplemente no podía creer que su destinado fuera un imbécil de primera y que lo hubiera hecho de menos.

Para colmo, justo con ese amigo suyo debía encontrarse, y a juzgar por la sonrisa de Noah, supo que esperaba buenas noticias.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita picarón? —preguntó insistente, mientras le daba a su amigo un golpe con el codo.

—Mal —se limitó a responder—. Me hizo pasar muy malos momentos y luego se puso a coquetear con una Omega. Obviamente le di un puñetazo y lo mande al diablo —respondió con su enojo emergiendo de nueva cuenta, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía orgulloso por su hazaña. Pero debía mantenerse sereno, si es que no quería sacar parte de sus poderes.

— ¿Te atreviste a golpearlo? —Noah se mostró sorprendido, pues absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a hacer aquello, especialmente cuando se trataba de Rook Blonko.

—Obviamente que lo golpearía, el muy cínico se puso a coquetear justo cuando tenía una cita conmigo, ¿esperabas a que me quedara sin hacer nada? —Ben se mostró indignado al creer que su amigo esperaba completa sumisión.

— ¡Claro que no!, es más, hiciste muy bien en ponerlo en su lugar —aclaró rápido—. Es solo que eres el primer Omega que tiene suficiente amor propio como para golpear a ese torpe Alfa. Es decir, él y Rex son demasiado populares, solamente que a Rex yo lo cuido de indeseables presencias —aquello lo dijo de una manera lúgubre y demasiado posesiva, especialmente si se ponía a recordar a cierta Omega del pasado de su pareja—. En cambio Rook, él solo ahuyenta a sus fans y no se arrepiente de su actuar.

Ben asintió igual de enojado. Era más que obvio que la explicación del rubio, solamente lo hacía enojar aún más. Pero dejo de lado aquello al ver lo tarde que era.

Dispuesto a irse -especialmente por su cita fallida-, se despidió de su apenado amigo y se dispuso a recitar el mismo hechizo que utilizo para llegar al planeta Omnitrix, pero de una manera inesperada, sintió un pinchazo en su cuello.

— ¿Qué es esto? —algo inquieto, guio su mano al lugar afectado, encontrando así una aguja en dardo con unas pocas gotas de un líquido azul.

— ¡Cuidado Ben! —

El castaño guio su mirada hacia el lugar que Noah señalaba, alarmándose al ver que un grupo de no más de diez alienígenas se dirigían a ellos. Y aunque quiso hacer uso de sus poderes, su vista se tornó borrosa y sintió un vértigo demasiado avallasador.

Con el pánico a flote, empujo como pudo a Noah y le dio en sus manos una rara piedra con grabados magentas.

— ¡Huye Noah! —le dijo alarmado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —el rubio estaba renuente a dejar a su amigo solo, especialmente cuando este era el último Anodita existente.

—Si nos atrapan a los dos será peor y no será fácil dar con nosotros, además ellos me lanzaron una especie de droga que ya está haciendo efecto, solamente sería un estorbo —explicó lo más calmado que podía—. Si ves que te van a alcanzar, lanza esa piedra al suelo…

Noah vio espantado como su amigo cayó al polvoso suelo completamente inconsciente. Y más que alarmado, vio como esos imbéciles se estaban acercando.

No le quedo de otra que comenzar a correr, pues Ben tenía razón, si los atrapaban a ambos, sería más difícil que dieran con ellos, además de que el tenia a Rex -que obviamente haría hasta lo imposible por salvarlo-, pero Ben solamente tenía a su abuelo, quien por cierto no se había mostrado y que muy seguramente no sabía nada de las escapadas de su nieto.

— ¡Atrapen a Nixon! —ordenó un Alfa.

— ¿Qué hay de este chico? —uno de los Betas señalo al inconsciente Ben.

—El amo Morningstar dijo que atrapáramos a uno de los Omegas, aunque claro, si atrapamos a Noah Nixon y decide deshacerse de este, bien podemos aprovechar la situación —mencionó ansioso de probar a aquel desconocido Omega.

El grupo se dividió, algunos se llevaron al Omega inconsciente, mientras que el otro grupo corría en busca de Noah.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Noah llevaba rato corriendo, aunque no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo, sabía que había sido bastante si ya se estaba quedando sin aire en los pulmones.

Nervioso, miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mitad del grupo de bastardos que se habían llevado a su amigo. Decidió aumentar la velocidad de su carrera, esperando encontrar pronto a cualquiera, -ya sea a Rex o a Rook-, sin embargo, su mala suerte le hizo una jugarreta y tropezó hasta caer.

—Parece ser que ya hemos atrapado a la perra de Rex —mencionó burlesco uno de los Alfas.

Noah tenía miedo, no solo por él, también por Ben, pero de repente recordó las últimas palabras que Ben le había dicho antes de caer dormido "si ves que te van a alcanzar, lanza esa piedra al suelo", cosa que hizo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —un Beta no pudo evitar reír al ver ese patético intento.

— ¡Genial Ben!, esa piedra no hizo absolutamente nada —murmuró de manera negativa el rubio.

Y justo cuando pensó que lo iban a atrapar, aquella piedra tomo una forma rara de alguna clase de monstruo, gárgola o golem -lo que sea que fuera no importaba-, la verdad, Noah estaba demasiado impresionado al ver como ese pequeño -no tan pequeño- monstruo comenzaba a golpear a sus atacantes. Sin embargo, un Alfa logro esquivar al monstruo y lo agarro de las solapas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste Nixon?! —le exigió saber con molestia.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé —respondió asustado.

—El jefe dijo que te atrapáramos, pero jamás nos dijo que no te hiciéramos daño.

Noah estaba mentalmente preparado para sentir algún golpe, pero por alguna razón su atacante cayó completamente inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza.

Miro al extraño que lo había salvado y al ver de quien se trataba y como lo miraba, supo que se había metido en otro problema.

— ¡¿En dónde está mi nieto?! —le exigió saber de manera severa.

— ¡Usted es Maxwell Tennyson! —exclamó sorprendido.

—No lo repetiré una vez más niño —Max apunto con su arma al demasiado nervioso rubio—. ¡¿En dónde está mi nieto Ben?! —volvió a preguntar, mientras hacía que el rayo de su arma comenzará a brillar.

— ¡¿Usted es el abuelo de Ben?! —

Si bien, Noah estaba demasiado asustado con la evidente amenaza de aquel Alfa, también se mostraba demasiado sorprendido, y no es que el fuera de los que creían que Maxwell Tennyson era la verdadera amenaza, porque conocía amenazas de alto calibre y ese hombre no lo era, especialmente cuando se decía que Tennyson odiaba a los Alienígenas y había causado la extinción de los Anoditas -más si tenía en cuenta que un Anodita era su nieto-, algo más había allí.

Pero obviamente no podía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, con alguien apuntando a su cabeza, y de no ser, porque aquel golem jalo levemente el pantalón del señor, Noah estaba seguro de que le hubiera disparado.

— ¡Rockie! —Max se agacho a la altura de aquel golem, mientras lo acariciaba. Sabía que si su nieto tenía la suficiente confianza con alguien, entregaría las piedras con las que invocaba golems, y obviamente Ben confiaba lo suficiente en aquel Omega, si le había dado a ese golem en específico—. No sé quién eres, ni como le hiciste para ganar la confianza de mi nieto, pero obviamente puedo decir que es por culpa tuya que no lo encuentre.

—Déjeme explicarle señor Tennyson, yo conocí a su nieto cuando él me salvo de ser secuestrado, y accidentalmente me mostró sus poderes. Le juro que no tengo nada que ver en su desaparición, pero le aseguro que si me lo permite, lograré rescatarlo, pero usted debe regresar a esconderse o lo descubrirán y también descubrirán que Ben es un Anodita —Noah estaba dispuesto a pedirle a Rex que lo ayude, pero antes debía asegurarse de que el señor Tennyson regresará a su escondite y aguardará de manera segura.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó seriamente.

—Porque se lo que se siente cuando alguien te traiciona o un ser querido te juzga sin siquiera saber la verdad. No hace mucho, mi Alfa hizo exactamente lo mismo y casi pierdo la vida, obviamente ahora todo es diferente y mi Alfa se asegura de siempre protegerme —aquello no se lo había mencionado a nadie, pero al ver que el señor Tennyson no quería creerle, supo que era hora de hacer una breve mención de su más grande secreto.

—Max suspiro con pesar, esperando no equivocarse—. Confiare en tu palabra, así que asegúrate de que mi nieto llegue sano y salvo conmigo —le dijo abatido.

—Descuide señor Tennyson, yo me encargo.

Max estaba demasiado renuente en dejar a su nieto en manos de alguien a quien no conocía, especialmente si ese alguien conocía el secreto de Ben, pero aquel Omega parecía del todo confiable, más cuando hizo mención de algo que le había ocurrido en un pasado demasiado oscuro.

Se aseguró de que Rockie regresara a su forma de piedra y lo dejo en manos del chico, para después irse de nueva cuenta ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada del rubio Omega.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —murmuró sorprendido.

Sin más, decidió ir con prisa a buscar a Rex para pedirle ayuda.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —

Rook brinco de la sorpresa al oír la voz de su amigo y compañero de batallas, justo detrás de él.

Ya llevaba más de media hora tratando de encontrar a Ben, sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano, pues parecía que el Omega hubiera desaparecido del planeta.

— ¿Y bien? —Rex se mostraba impaciente por saber cómo había ido aquella salida en la que había visto el empeño del Omega, amigo de su pareja.

—Lo arruine todo —respondió Rook con pesar—. Desde un principio me porte como un patán, incluso probé coquetear con una de las tantas Omegas que me perseguían en mi planeta, y es que pensé que Ben aceptaría de buenas a primeras como buen Omega sumiso, que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, pero él termino golpeándome —explicó más apenado y avergonzado, al creer que Ben era un Omega conformista y simplón como los que había lidiado antes.

— ¿Y para que lo buscas si no te interesa?, ¿no deberías estar celebrando que al fin te deshiciste de él? —preguntó Rex con cierto enojo. Aquel comportamiento solamente le recordaba lo que había hecho con Noah en el pasado y lo odiaba.

—Es solo que yo… —el Revonniano no buscaba como justificar su repentino interés por disculparse y pedir una oportunidad para enmendar su error.

El Alfa Salazar estaba a punto de escupirle mil y un razones por las que tenía que buscar al Omega castaño, cuando su mirada divisó a su pareja y por como Noah venía, supo que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Noah? —preguntó alarmado, mientras tomaba de los hombros a su Omega.

—Uno de los grupos de Morningstar quiso llevarme —le dijo nervioso.

— ¡Malditos! —Rex chasqueo la lengua con completo enojo.

—Eso es caer demasiado bajo, ese loco en verdad desea que perdamos una pelea para su propio disfrute y beneficio —mencionó Rook seriamente.

—Al menos lograste escapar Noah —aliviado, abrazo con fuerza al rubio—. ¿Cómo escapaste por cierto? —cuestionó intrigado.

—A eso iba Rex. Ellos lanzaron un dardo con alguna droga, pero no fue a mí…

Rook se alarmo al ya entender aquello, y casi con desesperación comenzó a tratar de dar con el aroma de Ben, sin embargo, no había nada, ni siquiera indicios de que estuviera cerca.

— ¿Se llevaron a Ben? —Rex pregunto aquello un tanto preocupado.

—Ben hizo lo que pudo para que no nos atraparan a los dos, aun cuando sabía que el sería el más perjudicado —explicó el rubio nervioso—. Por favor Rex, ¡tienes que ayudarme a salvarlo! —le pidió desesperado.

Rex abrazo a su pareja, mientras dejaba salir apenas su aroma para calmarlo. Solamente había visto a Noah así de alterado cuando él tomaba aquella forma gigantesca que lo hacía perderse o incluso aquella vez en la que él le hizo caso a esa Omega traicionera y ocasiono que su Omega casi pierda la vida, así que para mantener a Noah completamente tranquilo y porque de cierta manera se preocupaba por aquel Omega castaño, haría lo que fuera para salvar al amigo de Noah.

—Tranquilo Noah, ahora mismo iré a salvarlo —le aseguro seriamente.

Noah asintió ya más tranquilo -y de cierta forma aliviado- pues su Alfa no había puesto pero alguno para ir a salvar a alguien a quien conocía desde hacía ya un mes. Obviamente se sorprendió cuando el otro Alfa hablo.

—Yo también voy Rex.

Rook se sentía desesperado, incluso sentía que Ben había sido secuestrado por culpa suya -algo no tan alejado, puesto que Morningstar estaba detrás de ese incidente-, y obviamente esa preocupación no era para nada acorde a una preocupación de amigos.

Sabía desde el momento en el que vio a Ben por primera vez, que ambos eran destinados y obviamente quería negarlo una y otra vez. Sabía que había herido los sentimientos de aquel Omega y definitivamente tenía muy en claro que su Alfa interno proclamaba al Omega interno de Ben como suyo.

Así que no era nada raro que justo ahora se sintiera demasiado ansioso, furioso y sobre todo, preocupado por Ben, su Omega.

—Te golpearía yo también, pero entre más seamos, más probabilidades de salvar a mi amigo tendremos —espetó Noah con enojo.

—Parece ser que Ben le contó lo que hizo —mencionó Rex con burla.

— ¿Puedes creer que de cierta forma me cierto orgulloso de lo que me hizo? —le pregunto un tanto apenado. No por el hecho de que su Omega lo hubiera puesto en su lugar a golpes, sino por el hecho de que Ben era el primer Omega valiente que tenía la osadía como para defender su orgullo pisoteado.

—Al parecer Noah también se siente así, mira que hasta motivado esta para agarrarte a golpes —comentó más que divertido—. Por ahora mejor nos dedicamos a hacer amenazas, ya luego te podrás entretener todo lo que quieras, mientras te golpean.

Rook miro mal a su amigo, sin embargo no menciono nada en contra, pues si Ben llegaba a golpearlo, sabía muy bien que probablemente se lo merecía, aunque mejor trataría de no hacer enojar a su Omega de ahora en más.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ben trataba de ubicarse, pero aquella droga no le permitía ni hablar siquiera. Obviamente descartó la idea de moverse, pues a pesar de que sentía sumamente entumidos sus miembros inferiores y superiores, las ataduras que tenía no ayudaban en nada.

—Parece que la bella durmiente logro despertar.

Con muchísimo trabajo, Ben guio su borrosa mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquella burlesca oración, encontrándose justo con uno de los tantos Alfas que los atacaron a él y a Noah.

Al recordar a su amigo, trato de distinguir su figura -en caso de que también lo hubieran capturado-, pero al ver sus intenciones, ese mismo Alfa lo agarro de sus cabellos sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Si buscas a tu amiguito, te aseguro que Nixon se nos escapó por tu culpa —le dijo furioso—. Y en cuanto nuestro jefe nos dé vía libre, te juro que todos nosotros nos la pasaremos más que bien, claro, tú muy probablemente no te sientas nada bien, pero eso a nadie le importa.

Ben estaba horrorizado con lo que aquellos seres pretendían, sin embargo no mostro miedo alguno, y escupió a la cara de ese maldito degenerado.

—Púdrete asqueroso —murmuró con trabajo.

— ¡Omega insolente!, ¡conoce tu lugar! —espetó furico, mientras golpeaba la mejilla de aquel Omega.

Si aquel Alfa esperaba que se pusiera a llorar, seguiría esperando, pues a pesar de que aquel golpe le había dolido -y obviamente le dejaría marca- le sonrió de una manera sumamente arrogante, cosa que enojo aún más a ese bruto.

—Tranquilo amigo, recuerda que el jefe nos pidió que no lo lastimáramos y mira nada más la marca que le dejaste —dijo nervioso un Beta.

—Es su culpa por no saber su lugar —respondió bravo—. Es un Omega y como tal nos debe respeto y sumisión, obviamente le di un escarmiento menor y eso porque lograste detenerme —dijo con odio.

—Y el lugar para ti es más abajo de la basura. Alfas como tú no merecen respirar el mismo oxígeno que yo, ¡mentecato! —Ben no se dejó amedrentar.

— ¡Si serás! —

—Tranquilízate ya, ese Omega recibirá su merecido tarde o temprano —le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

—El Alfa sonrió maquiavélico—. Tienes razón, y cuando eso suceda, me asegurare de que sufras demasiado, Omega insolente.

Ben lo miro con desdén. Aunque muy en el fondo temía que Noah no diera con su lugar, entonces recordó algo importante.

Como pudo, miro por todos lados y al fin vio lo que buscaba. Se fijó antes que esos tipejos ya hubieran salido de esa habitación y miro ansioso su bolsa de hechizos.

—Green —habló de manera que lo escuche solamente aquella bolsa. Sonrió al ver que la bolsa comenzó a brincar hasta llegar a el—. No puedo moverme aun, y mucho menos tengo fuerza suficiente para usar algún hechizo —le dijo al ver que la bolsa trataba inútilmente de romper sus ataduras—. ¿Recuerdas a Noah? —le pregunto, y aliviado vio como la bolsa asintió—. Ve la manera de ir por él y que nadie más te vea.

La bolsa de nombre Green comprendió lo que su amo le dijo, y comenzó a buscar una manera de salir de aquel lugar.

Hizo unos ruidos extraños -casi como gruñidos- al ver un agujero por el cual salió dando brincos rápidos, pues sentía en la conexión que tenía con su amo, que Ben sentía el peligro aún más cerca.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Noah se encontraba afuera de aquel edificio, y no porque no quisiera estar dentro, sino por petición de su insistente Alfa, quien le aseguraba que aquel Beta al que habían capturado, les iba a decir sobre el paradero de su amigo.

—Es obvio que no será tan fácil sacar información a golpes —murmuró fastidiado. Sabía que cada segundo contaba para el bienestar de su amigo.

Y justo iba a entrar a reprender a esos dos Alfas, cuando de una manera repentina, la extraña bolsa que Ben llevaba puesta en su cintura, le salto encima.

—Tiene que ser una broma —se dijo a sí mismo, pero al ver como la bolsa salto al suelo de nueva cuenta, entendió lo que quería—. ¿Quieres que te siga?, ¿tú sabes donde esta Ben? —le pregunto preocupado.

Miro hacia el edificio y luego a la bolsa. Decidió seguir a la bolsa, tal vez si iba con cuidado y daba con el lugar, podría regresar con la bolsa actuando como bolsa y decir que la había encontrado cerca del lugar.

Un muy buen plan, que puso en marcha al comenzar a correr detrás de aquella extraña bolsa.

Y al pasar por varios edificios abandonados, logro llegar al lugar en donde tenían a su amigo.

Se agacho a ver por aquel agujero donde la bolsa se quedó quieta y allí vio a su amigo con preocupación. De manera rápida -y demasiado enojado con aquellos tipos- tomo la bolsa entre sus brazos y corrió de regreso a donde estaban Rex y Rook, sin duda alguna, debían darse prisa.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿En dónde tienen al Omega? —exigió saber Rex haciendo uso de sus habilidades.

—Eso no va a hacer que hable. Mi lealtad esta con los Morningstar —respondió el Beta con orgullo.

— ¡Escúchame bien maldito! —Rook ya estaba harto de tanto parloteo. Sentía que si no se apresuraba, algo malo le sucedería a su Omega—. Si es que no deseas ver a un Alfa Revonahgander furioso, más te vale comenzar a hablar —le advirtió, haciendo uso de su **_voz de Alfa_**.

El Beta, muy a pesar de ser parte de la casta normal, había sentido completa sumisión e impotencia con la **_voz de Alfa_** que Rook Blonko había usado. Tuvo que morder su lengua hasta el punto de hacerla sangrar, para no decir nada.

Y Rex al ver que su amigo tenía un aura asesina, supo que debía intervenir antes de que aquel interrogatorio se volviera un homicidio.

— ¡Ya sé dónde está Ben! —

O al menos Noah había aminorado la furia de su amigo. Y aunque de cierta forma se había enojado al ver a Rook lanzarse con demasiada fuerza hacia su Omega, pero se lo perdono al entenderlo de cierta manera.

— ¿Dónde está el? —le pregunto demasiado ansioso.

—Está a unos edificios más de aquí, de hecho, mientras ustedes trataban de sacar información a golpes, vi a unos tipos tirar la bolsa que llevaba y los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta —sabía que aquello era una vil mentira, pero por nada podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho al señor Tennyson y a su amigo.

— ¡Noah eso fue peligroso! —exclamó preocupado Rex.

—Lo sé, pero Ben ya me ha salvado dos veces y era hora de que yo hiciera lo mismo —respondió apenado—. Hay que darnos prisa, porque por lo que pude ver, no está en muy buenas condiciones.

Escuchar aquello solamente hizo que los nervios de Rook se hicieran más fuertes, y obviamente, después de la preocupación una increíble furia se hizo presente.

Era obvio que no tenían tiempo que perder, así que ambos Alfas comenzaron a seguir al rubio Omega, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ben.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ben trataba con todas las fuerzas que tenía lograr soltarse, pero la droga que le habían puesto le impedía moverse con libertad. Si tan solo pudiera hacer uso de sus poderes, pero cada que lo trataba, el vértigo y la vista borrosa regresaban a abrumarlo.

Nervioso, guio su mirada hacia la puerta del lugar, y aunque aparentaba que no tenía miedo, estaba demasiado aterrado al ver de nueva cuenta a aquel Alfa grotesco.

—Aprovechando que los otros andan haciendo guardia, ¿qué te parece empezar con lo bueno?...

Asqueado, Ben trato de alejarse del repentino toque de aquel indeseado ser, pero este lo tomo con fuerza del cabello –debía admitir que de cierta forma odiaba tenerlo largo-, pero aun cuando aquel tipejo corriente lo quería domar como si fuera algún animalillo indefenso, Ben como pudo lo pateo justo donde más duele.

— ¡Maldito Omega! —

Ben ni siquiera demostró temerle, aun cuando aquel Alfa estaba a punto de matarlo, aquel Omega siempre le mostro una sonrisa llena de victoria, casi como si supiera que ganaría aquella batalla, aun si el aire comenzaba a faltarle, debido a la presión que aquel imbécil ejercía en su cuello.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, la voz de un Alfa demasiado conocido para él se hizo presente, junto con su oxigeno regresando y sintiéndose más tranquilo. Sentía que perdería la conciencia, y aunque deseaba evitar que su destinado asesinara a aquel horrendo Alfa, Ben no sentía la fuerza necesaria para permanecer ni un segundo más consiente.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Apenas divisaron el edificio, Rex se aseguró de mantener lo más cerca posible a su Omega –pues Noah no permitió que lo hicieran a un lado en aquel recate-, mientras que Rook no espero más y entro como una bestia, golpeando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

— ¡Rook espera! —gritó Rex, mientras se hacía cargo de un par de Alfas mastodontes.

Pero Rook no hizo caso alguno, él sabía que Rex era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener a esos imbéciles. En cuanto a él, Rook sentía que algo andaba mal con su Omega y al llegar a al cuartucho donde tenían a Ben, sintió a su Alfa interno dominar por completo a su cuerpo.

Ben era un Omega dulce, tal vez algo torpe, sin embargo le había demostrado un lado demasiado rebelde, obviamente todo eso era lo que le había atraído, así que ver a SU Omega siendo sometido de aquella manera, pudo demasiado para que el deseara matar a aquel mal nacido.

Obviamente se lanzó en contra de aquel Alfa y comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente –eso no detuvo sus golpes- y de no ser porque su amigo le había dado un golpe demasiado fuerte para que entrara en razón, Rook estaba seguro de que era capaz de matar a ese tipo a golpes.

— ¡Viejo en serio debes escuchar! —Rex se mostró demasiado agotado.

— ¿Cómo esta Ben? —Rook ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a su amigo.

—Solo esta inconsciente, supongo que por culpa de la droga que le dieron, aunque esa marca se quedara un buen rato —respondió Noah con preocupación y un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, todo mientras terminaba de desatar a su amigo.

—Por lo pronto podríamos llevarlo con algún médico, solamente para estar seguros —sugirió Rex un tanto preocupado.

Rook solamente asintió, mientras alzaba en sus brazos el laxo cuerpo de su Omega, sintiendo una gran calma al tenerlo cerca, tal vez era verdad y después de tantos años negándose al amor o a creer en los destinados, por fin su Omega destinado había llegado a su vida.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Parece ser que otra vez fallaron tus planes abuelo —mencionó Mike con simpleza.

—Parece ser que estoy rodeado de incompetentes —dijo severo, sin embargo, no borraba su sonrisa al ver el video que habían logrado grabar—. Aunque he de admitir que estos fallos solamente me dieron ventajas y que no estuve del todo equivocado hijo. Mike, parece ser que siempre así, lograrás casarte con un Anodita, y para nuestra buena fortuna, el único nieto con vida de mi amada Verdona.

Mike vio sorprendido a su abuelo. Sabia sobre la obsesión de su abuelo con la especie Anodita, vaya, el también sentía cierta obsesión, sin embargo, por culpa de uno de los planes fallidos de su abuelo por obtener a Verdona Tennyson, todos los Anoditas, junto con su planeta habían sido eliminados, incluyendo a la Omega de Maxwell Tennyson.

Pero ver que había un Anodita con vida y para buena fortuna un Omega, hacía que Mike Morningstar entendiera la férrea obsesión de su abuelo.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¡Ya estoy bien chicos! —dijo un mal humorado Ben.

—Claro que no Ben, si hasta hace una hora seguías durmiendo— rebatió Noah con diversión—. Aprende a disfrutar que un Alfa te consienta, especialmente cuando es un Alfa con el rabo entre las patas —comentó con burla.

Rook había captado la indirecta demasiado directa, pues justo después de que el doctor que atendió a Ben les dijera que solamente debían esperar a que la droga se disipara y poner compresas frías al golpe que el Omega tenía en la mejilla, el Revonniano procuraba ver la comodidad de su Omega, aun cuando este había recordado su fallida cita y se lo seguía reprochando.

—Yo creo que ya deberías perdonarlo, mira que fue el que más alterado estaba, y según Rex, estaba más que dispuesto a encontrarte y pedirte otra oportunidad —susurró Noah al oído de su amigo.

—Recuerdo haberlo visto cuando me salvo, y recuerdo que estaba demasiado furioso, así que te creo y le creo, pero aun así lo castigaré un poco más —respondió de la misma manera que su amigo—. Sobre mi abuelo.

—Descuida, yo no diré nada, pero a la larga deberías hablar con calma con Rook, más que nada porque es uno de los tantos Alienígenas que creen en la culpabilidad de tu abuelo.

Ben asintió más calmado, concordando con su amigo. Tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con la verdad, pero por ahora, se aseguraría de disfrutar de ver a su Alfa tratando de obtener su perdón y muy posiblemente, otra cita.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso ha sido todo con este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

 **Y bueno, ¿se esperaban que fuera precisamente el abuelo de Mike Morningstar el malo?, la verdad, esta idea la tomé pensando en la obsesión que Mike tenía en la serie con Gwen y luego su noviazgo con Charmcaster, así que pensé, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con los abuelos? y salió esta idea :D**

 **Pero bueno, mejor les dejo los spoilers correspondientes.**

 **.- Se nos viene el lemon**

 **.- Veremos un fragmento del inicio del odio de Richard Morningstar en contra de Max**

 **.- Daremos un gran salto de tiempo**

 **.- Rook descubre el linaje de Ben**

 **Todo eso y más en, "Lazos Fracturados"**

 **Y si, por el título del capítulo, deben saber que se viene lo sad y que van a querer preparar antorchas para poner en su lugar a Rook xD**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	3. Lazos Fracturados

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **No iba a actualizar en un buen tiempo, pero como tenía escrito un buen pedazo del capítulo y ya he podido actualizar dos fics estos días, decidí que era justo darles una actualización.**

 **Aunque muy probablemente la próxima actualización será algo tardía, pues ando algo deprimida. Recordarán que yo cuidaba a mi madre enferma, pues el pasado 24 de abril ella falleció, así que sabrán cómo andamos en mi familia. Por si fuera poco, el pasado 31 de mayo, mi hermana menor, mi sobrina y yo decidimos salir al cine y cuando regresamos, habían atropellado a mi gato Alvin. Alvin era un gato demasiado pegado a mí y después de lo de mi mamá, él se pegó aún más a mí, así que si me pego duro descubrir que también se había ido...**

 **Espero y comprendan y sean amables de darme aviso en caso de anomalías en cuanto a mis fics :(**

 **Y pues, oficialmente esta versión de Ben ya tiene numeración, así que son bienvenid s a adentrarse al universo 18 y las locuras que se me vayan ocurriendo ;)**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Generador Rex, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. La imágen utilizada en este capítulo, fue basada en una que me encontré por internet, en lo que logro hacer otra…**

 **Y como podrán notar, estrenamos portada y me ha encantado el resultado (ya la tenía desde hace ratito).**

 **La historia, así como la numeración y la idea del universo 18, es 100% mía, así que para cualquier adaptación, bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 _Verdona era una Omega de una de las especies Alienígenas más raras. Y a pesar de que su amada familia se conformaba con vivir y esconderse de otras especies, ella siempre deseó más._

 _No fue raro, que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella se escapara de Anodyne -su planeta- y comenzará a vagar de planeta en planeta, aprendiendo, no solo las distintas culturas, también nuevas y maravillosas habilidades de su especie._

 _Sin embargo, la Anodita deseaba más que solo andar causando toda clase de problemas. Fue entonces, que sin proponérselo, terminó en el planeta tierra, donde encontró lo que por tanto tiempo busco._

 _Maxwell Tennyson era un Alfa sumamente formidable, Verdona incluso, podría asegurar que ese hombre debió haber nacido como un Anodita, sin embargo, Tennyson, a pesar de ser un simple humano, siempre salía vencedor ante cualquier reto que se le pusiera en el camino, no por nada era parte de una organización encargada de llevar paz entre distintas especies Alienígenas. No pasó demasiado, para que ella y Max se enamorarán, y a su vez, ella terminará por ayudar en lo que pudiera a su Alfa destinado. Por desgracia, gracias al trabajo de Max, ella tuvo el mal gusto de conocer a ese hombre._

 _Richard Morningstar podía ser un Alfa sumamente apuesto y encantador, incluso podía tener todo el dinero a ofrecer, sin embargo, algo había en él, que hacía que Verdona lo odiara con todo su ser. Para mala fortuna, Morningstar siempre se aseguraba de estar cerca de Max y ella, todo con el fin de acercarse a la Anodita._

 _Sabía que aquel Alfa no era una persona para nada confiable, y lo tuvo más en cuenta, cuando Morningstar ni siquiera disimulaba su enfermizo interés por ella._

 _Y todo empeoro cuando ella y Max se casaron. Para un Omega es totalmente natural dejarse marcar por su Alfa, sea destinado o elegido, así que no fue nada raro que ella portará la marca de Max en su cuello con un indescriptible orgullo. Sin embargo, Richard Morningstar no lo tomo para nada bien, hasta el punto de hacer una escena en uno de los cuarteles de los Plomeros._

 _— ¡Ella era mía!..._

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando Rick? —Max se mostraba completamente confundido con la actitud de su amigo._

 _—Hablo de Verdona. Ella debía ser mía, pero como siempre, Maxwell Tennyson siempre se queda con lo que es de otros —espetó furioso._

 _—Max frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras—. Verdona no es un objeto Richard. Ella es un ser viviente y mi Omega, así que no te permito que hables de esa manera sobre ella._

 _— ¡Maldito seas Tennyson! —_

 _Aquel desastre, le había costado caro a Richard Morningstar, pues varios Magistrados acordaron que el Alfa no podía estar cerca de uno de sus mejores Plomeros._

 _Obviamente, Morningstar no se rindió, y aunque aparentemente ahora estaba bastante lejos de la pareja Tennyson, aquel Alfa aprovechó que Maxwell estaba en una misión fuera del planeta, para ir una vez más a tratar de disuadir a su amada Omega. Desgraciadamente, nadie lo preparó para aquel descubrimiento._

 _Verdona, su amada Omega, ella estaba más que entusiasmada aprendiendo a tejer a mano. Eso no sería malo, si no fuera una maldita prenda para un bebé. Ella estaba embarazada y él no era el padre de ese bebé._

 _— ¿Cómo pudiste Verdona?..._

 _—La Omega lo miró completamente sorprendida, sin embargo, su expresión llena de sorpresa cambió a una de enojo—. ¿Qué haces aquí Morningstar? —sus ojos brillaron amenazantes._

 _—Sabes que hago aquí Verdona. Vine a buscarte y llevarte conmigo, como debió ser desde un principio, pero tú te atreviste a quedar embarazada de ese maldito._

 _—Te lo he dicho desde que nos conocimos, yo no te amo, ni siquiera me caes bien, pero no creo que seas muy listo, considerando que sigues empeñado en acosarme para lograr algo que no va a pasar —la Omega se aseguró de levantar en el aire a ese molesto Alfa—. Morningstar, yo soy más que feliz con mi esposo, y como habrás notado, estamos esperando un hijo, obviamente no voy a cambiar todo lo que tengo, por dinero que me importa en lo más mínimo._

 _La Omega ni siquiera se preocupó por aquel descarado acosador, ella simplemente utilizó sus poderes para lanzar lejos a ese hombre._

 _—Juro que tú y ese ladrón se arrepentirán, Verdona… ¡Lo juro! —_

 _Pero Verdona no hizo caso a ese amenazante juramento. Ella solamente vio de una manera complacida como aquel hombre, por fin desistió en su absurdo intento por tenerla._

 _Ella solamente siguió en lo suyo, sin tomar importancia en las palabras de Richard Morningstar, sin saber que en un futuro, ella terminaría completamente arrepentida..._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **"Lazos Fracturados"**

Ben miraba completamente exasperado a su abuelo. Ya había pasado un año desde que se quedaron en aquel planeta desierto, y no porque Max lo deseara –si fuera por el Alfa, ya se hubieran ido desde un inicio-, sino porque el mismo Omega no quería estar del todo lejos de Omnitrix y que para su mala fortuna, no había conseguido todo lo necesario para reparar su nave como se debe.

Para molestia del Alfa Tennyson, su nieto le contó que en Omnitrix, no solo se había hecho amigo de aquel chico que había conocido en una mala situación, sino que además, Ben había encontrado –o al menos así lo creía- a su Alfa destinado.

Y ya, cuando por fin habían conseguido repuestos completamente nuevos para reparar su nave –después de un largo año-, Max de nueva cuenta trataba de disuadir a su nieto, sobre su supuesto destinado.

—Por favor abuelo, ya te lo he dicho, incluso tu llegaste a hacer mención de mi vida. Tarde o temprano iba a tratar de sentar cabeza —Ben miró a su abuelo con reproche, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hijo, sabes cuál es mi molestia con respecto a tu relación. Estoy de acuerdo que hagas tu vida, y sí, me lo esperaba, pero, ¿por qué un delincuente que pelea en Omnitrix?...

El Omega comenzó a reír con las palabras de su abuelo. Ya llevaba -por no decir desde el principio- tiempo haciendo mención sobre el oficio de Blonko.

Pero Ben sabía la situación en la que muchos planetas habían caído -el planeta de su pareja incluido-, y entendía a la perfección las intenciones de Blonko para tratar de mejorar un poco la situación de su planeta y familia.

—Por favor abuelo, Blonko no es tan malo, y si, su trabajo en Omnitrix puede no ser de tu entero agrado, ni siquiera es del mio, pero con todo el asunto de los Plomeros y la cacería hacía ti, muchos planetas fueron saqueados hasta el punto de la extinción, Anodyne incluido. No es nada raro, que Blonko se viera obligado a ser partícipe de las peleas clandestinas de Omnitrix, pero solo lo hace para mantener en pie su planeta y a su familia.

Ben sabía a la perfección que hacer mención del planeta Anodyne, era algo sumamente delicado, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a soportar que su abuelo siguiera difamando a su pareja, no después de que estuvo sufriendo por tanto tiempo, desde que su primer amor y primera ilusión decidiera hacerse pareja de su prima.

—Eso es jugar sucio, jovencito —recriminó el Alfa con reproche.

—Lo sé abuelo, pero no me dejaste opción. Blonko no es malo, él solamente hace lo que puede para mantener a su familia y a su gente con estabilidad —explicó con pena, sabía que había jugado mal sus cartas al ver la dolida mirada de su abuelo.

—Max lo mal miro—. ¿Y ese chico rubio y su novio?, ¿ellos son confiables?, ¿o siquiera has hablado con ese tal Blonko acerca de mí? —cuestionó. Para él no era secreto que tarde o temprano su nieto y ese "delincuente" quisieran ir más allá de besos y arrumacos, y eso en verdad le preocupaba, pues parecía que Ben aún no hacía mención de su familia y apellido. Una cosa era que ese tal Noah lo supiera, y otra que su nieto hiciera cosas delicadas en cuestión de Alfa y Omega, y no hablará con la verdad desde un principio.

—Ben se sintió ofendido y temeroso—. ¡Por dios abuelo!, Noah es de confianza, incluso te cumplió su promesa el día que se conocieron. Sobre su pareja, también puedo asegurar que es de confianza, pues por si no lo recuerdas, Rex también fue a ayudar a salvarme —tal vez no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlos, pero ese año con Noah y su pareja, hacían que Ben confiara en ellos y si debía defenderlos, lo haría sin pensarlo—. Sobre lo otro, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para contarle a Blonko sobre ti y sobre la verdad. Abuelo, tú eres inocente, y nada me haría más feliz, que tú y mi pareja pudieran conocerse, pero debo esperar el momento adecuado.

—Max suspiró con resignación, su nieto podía llegar a ser demasiado necio y testarudo, pero más que nada, inocente, y Max no quería que Ben terminará con el corazón roto, no otra vez—. ¿Al menos se cuidan?, ya sabes, ¿toman precaución?, y lo pregunto, porque no sé qué tan lejos habrán llegado.

Distintos colores rojizos se adueñaron del rostro del Omega, quien veía con pánico y demasiada vergüenza a su abuelo.

—No puedo creerlo abuelo —respondió azorado—. Por supuesto que si llegara ese momento, ambos usaríamos protección, pero de eso, a que me lo preguntes, ¡por dios abuelo!, esas cosas no deberían ni hablarse —Ben no pudo controlarse, cuando señaló de manera acusadora a su metiche abuelo—. Además, si se diera el caso, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para afrontar las consecuencias o en dado caso, saber si Blonko de verdad es un Alfa de palabra.

Max se aseguró de mirar con detenimiento el rostro de su nieto. El Alfa, simplemente no creía del todo qué su nieto no hubiera sucumbido ante las hormonas y el supuesto amor que ahora sentía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Ben soportó todo eso cuando se enamoró de Kevin y eso que Levin y su nieto se conocieron en la peor etapa de un ser humano –o híbrido en este caso-, la adolescencia.

—Tú, ganas Ben. Confiare en ti y en tus instintos, así que procura no decepcionarme —y por fin decidió ceder ante su nieto, aunque muy en el fondo, esperaba que ese Alfa no llegará hacerle daño a lo único que le quedaba en la vida: su amado nieto.

—Ben sonrió agradecido—. Te lo prometo abuelo. No voy a decepcionarte.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo en señal de concordancia. De cualquier forma, Maxwell Tennyson seguiría en su importante asunto para reparar la nave, conseguir suministros y combustible necesario para llegar a Galván Prime. Podía ser que su nieto confiara en ese Alfa y en sus amigos, pero no estaba de más que se preparará para cualquier dramático inconveniente, al menos, no después de que la vida le había dado más tragedias que bendiciones.

Sin embargo, las cosas todavía acababan de dar su dramático inicio. No todo, podía ser color de rosa en la vida de los Tennyson, o al menos, no aun.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Y entonces?, ¿en qué quedaron tú y tu abuelo, Ben? —

Ben miró con completa pena a su rubio amigo. Sabía perfectamente que Noah se reiría y luego le reprocharía el haber dicho grandes mentiras.

Para empezar, podía ser qué él y Blonko ya hubieran llegado -como dirían en la tierra- a tercera base. Incluso en más de una ocasión, tal vez Blonko le hubiera pedido dejar qué lo marcará. Lo último no era tan sencillo, al menos, no sin haber hecho mención acerca de su familia, ni dado las explicaciones del porque su abuelo era demasiado inocente entre tanto odio y rencor.

— ¿Y bien?—volvió a preguntar Nixon, pero al ver la mirada llena de pánico en su amigo, obtuvo su respuesta—. ¿Acaso te pregunto acerca de eso? —hizo énfasis en "eso", algo no tan bueno y en lo que Noah y el señor Tennyson concordaban—. ¡Diablos Ben!, ¿acaso le mentiste?...

—Bueno, puede que le haya dicho unas pequeñas mentiras sobre eso —respondió nervioso, pero al ver la mirada del rubio, supo que hasta el mismo Noah le daría una reprimenda y la "charla".

—Ben, creo que hasta yo sé, que tu abuelo y yo concordamos en ese tema, y eso que no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquel día, pero en serio amigo, creo que deberías haber hablado con la verdad y luego hacer tus porquerías con Rook —lo último lo menciono con burla. Ni él hubiera pensado que Ben pensaba con los bajos instintos primero, antes que con la razón.

— ¡Noah! —Ben sintió hervir su rostro con pena, pero al ver el reproche asomar en el rostro de su amigo, decidió darle por su lado—. Lo sé Noah, y sí, mi intención es decirle a Blonko en estos días, más que nada, porque el pobre me ha pedido permiso para marcarme y siento tanta pena al negarme, cuando no le he sido completamente sincero —murmuró abatido. Ya iban tres ocasiones en las que Blonko le pedía permiso –cualquier otro Alfa hubiera hecho lo que se le venga en gana-, pero debido a que no había dicho nada acerca de su linaje y su abuelo, Ben sentía que no tenía el derecho de ser el Omega de Blonko.

—Tranquilo Ben, tal vez si buscas el momento adecuado, puedas hablar con Rook como se debe. En cuanto al favor que te pedí…

Ben sabía a qué favor se refería Noah, pues llevaba un mes recordándoselo una y otra vez. Y aunque no estaba del todo seguro –más que nada porque esa noche tenía una importante cita-, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo con ese favor.

—A todo esto, ese amigo tuyo, ¿es igual que Rex? —le pregunto. Ciertamente, Noah ya le había explicado el asunto de los Nanites y lo de Providencia, pero aún quedaba curiosidad con respecto a los conocidos de Rex y Noah.

— ¿Igual a Rex?, ¿en qué aspecto? —cuestionó Noah un tanto intrigado.

—Ya sabes, un E.V.O., como Rex —a Ben aún le costaba entender del todo lo que había ocurrido en la tierra, especialmente cuando muchos humanos terminaron mutados y denominados como E.V.O., y todo justo después de la guerra entre el universo y los Plomeros.

—De hecho, sí, él es igual a Rex, y a la vez no. Se podría decir que es una muy mala influencia.

Si Ben estaba confundido antes, con la vaga respuesta de Noah, había terminado aún más confundido.

—Ya me perdí de nuevo —murmuró completamente confundido.

—Bueno, ese amigo del que te digo, es algo así como un secuaz o un amigo que generalmente te mete en problemas. En cuanto a apariencia, pues técnicamente él no es un humano, aunque lo afectaron los Nanites como a Rex, y viene de parte de los padres adoptivos de Rex para buscar unas cosas y de paso, pasar el cumpleaños de Rex este año.

—Ben lo miro con la misma confusión—. Lo último ya lo entendí, pero ahora tengo más curiosidad, si no es humano, ¿qué es? —preguntó más que intrigado.

—Es un chimpancé demasiado inteligente. La verdad, aun ahora me confunde el asunto de los E.V.O. y los Nanites —antes de que Ben hiciera más preguntas, decidió responder con esas palabras. Incluso a él le seguía confundiendo ese asunto, especialmente, cuando él fue uno de tantos que perdió a su familia cuando los E.V.O. comenzaron a formarse.

—Dejando de lado el tema de los E.V.O., ¿Rex no sabe que viene?, ¿verdad? —Ben reconocía esa mirada llena de pánico, por ello, decidió que debía cambiar de tema y vaya que había funcionado.

—No lo sabe, los Holiday me hicieron prometer no decir nada, y como las coas que necesitan, Rex ya las consiguió, decidieron enviar a Bobo antes, para celebrar de manera adelantada su cumpleaños —respondió un tanto nervioso—. Y ni se te ocurra decir algo de su nombre, porque ya vi tu cara Ben.

—Ben comenzó a reír—. ¿En serio su nombre es Bobo? —cuestionó divertido.

Noah comenzó a reír igual, pues recordaba que su primera impresión con aquel mono fue similar, solo que a él nadie le advirtió que Bobo no era precisamente un animalito adorable y amigable.

—Ríe todo lo que puedas, porque allí viene su nave —le dijo, mientras señalaba la nave recién llegada a Omnitrix.

Ben miro el lugar donde Noah señalaba, y más que ansioso, se acercó, justo donde su amigo, para por fin, conocer a ese tal Bobo. Pero justo cuando aquel gran chimpancé bajo con una cara de pocos amigos, junto con un extraño Alfa parecido a Rex, Ben se sintió nervioso, pero Noah parecía demasiado preocupado, cuando justo detrás salía una niña de unos diez años aproximadamente.

— ¡Cheryl! —exclamó el rubio completamente sorprendido de ver a la niña. Miró con curiosidad a Bobo y a ese molesto cuñado suyo, pero al ver las miradas llenas de preocupación en ambos, supo que la niña había sido una sorpresa también para ellos—. Déjenme adivinar, ella se burló de ambos y viajo como polizón —miró con reproche a ambos adultos, no creyendo lo descuidados que eran, para después mirar a la niña con seriedad—. Cheryl, ¿tus padres sabes siquiera que estas aquí?, es decir, tus padres van a matar a César y a Bobo.

—La niña miro a su cuñado favorito con un adorable mohín—. Ellos deberían saberlo, usaron el método de pregúntale a tu padre y luego a tu madre, así que decidí ahorrarles las incesantes preguntas de mi parte y me metí a la nave para visitar a mi hermano y mi cuñadito favorito —respondió la niña como si nada, mientras hacía que sus verdes ojos brillaran.

—Cheryl, no hagas eso —pidió Noah sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Esa pequeña bribona sabía cómo ganarle.

—Digna hija de Holiday y Seis —mencionó Bobo enfurruñado, mientras veía con cierta curiosidad al Omega que acompañaba a Nixon—. A todo esto, ¿quién es él? —preguntó, mientras señalaba con cierta desconfianza al castaño.

— ¡Oh, cierto!, él es Ben Ten, es un amigo desde que me salvo de un inconveniente con respecto al trabajo de Rex —explicó, mientras presentaba a su castaño amigo—. Ben, ellos son Bobo, quien se supone debía venir solo, y el tipo parecido a Rex, es su hermano mayor, César Salazar —Noah se aseguró de presentar con reproche al par que ahora veía al rubio con nerviosismo—. En cuanto a la polizón, ella es hija de los padres adoptivos de Rex, Cheryl Holiday.

—Un gusto conocerlos —dijo apenado. Por alguna desconocida razón, sentía nervios al ver a los conocidos de Noah, especialmente al hermano mayor de Rex.

—Lo mejor será ir donde Rex, para darle la sorpresa de su llegada —sugirió Nixon con una nerviosa sonrisa.

El resto del crecido grupo estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia del Omega rubio. Así que, tanto Bobo, como César sacaron lo necesario de la nave, y se aseguraron de tener las alarmas y demás cosas listas por cualquier cosa, mientras que la niña, sonreía completamente contenta de haberse salido con la suya, mientras tomaba la mano de su cuñado.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a caminar, sin embargo, Ben choco brevemente con un extraño muchacho. Por alguna razón, se sintió encantado, casi como si de magia se tratará, pero al ver los azules ojos del Alfa, sintió calosfríos recorrerle a su columna.

—Lamento haberte golpeado —se disculpó de manera galante el Alfa.

—Descuide, yo iba distraído —respondió nervioso. Vio que Noah y el resto habían avanzado considerablemente—. Si me disculpa, debo irme.

Ben ni siquiera espero alguna palabra de aquel Alfa. Algo tenía aquel muchacho, para que el Omega sintiera que debía alejarse completamente y con demasiada urgencia.

Mientras que aquel rubio, solamente veía con una sonrisa demasiado prepotente, al castaño Omega. Sin duda alguna, su abuelo tenía razón, la energía de un Anodita era demasiado adictiva, y más cuando el dueño de dicha energía tenía unos encantadores ojos verdes como los de ese Omega. Solo había sido un leve roce al chocar, pero fue más que suficiente como para sentir lo que una vez su abuelo sintió con Verdona Tennyson.

—Parece ser que mi abuelo tenía toda la razón —sonrió maquiavélico. Ahora solo debía separar a su Omega de aquel indeseable Alfa, y vaya que manipular a un ser como Rook Blonko era demasiado sencillo para una brillante mente como la suya.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Pero que sorpresa chicos…

Y vaya que era una sorpresa para el menor de los hermanos Salazar, el ver a su hermano mayor, junto con ese secuaz/amigo suyo, pero lo que le sorprendía en grande, era ver a la hija del serio y sobre protector agente Seis.

—Creí que te hacía falta la visita de tu hermano mayor —mencionó César con una sonrisa.

—Tu no habías sido invitado —murmuró Noah, mientras miraba mal a Bobo.

—A mí no me mires, que él es otro colado —respondió el mono con molestia.

—Entonces, ¿Cheryl vino sin permiso? —Rex se aseguró de mirar con reproche a esa pequeña mentirosa.

—Yo quería venir a verte, pero ni mamá y mucho menos papá me dejaron, así que decidí escabullirme para poder verte y darte tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Rex sabía a la perfección que esa niña era una perfecta manipuladora, y aun así, terminaba cayendo en sus trucos y palabras.

Ben solamente veía la reunión familiar desde lejos, y al ver llegar a Blonko, se le acerco de inmediato.

—Cheryl puede ser demasiado problemática cuando quiere ver a Rex —murmuró divertido. Hasta él sabía –por llamadas- que el agente Seis era demasiado protector, incluso aun lo era con el mismo Rex, así que ya se imaginaba lo que le ocurriría a ese par por haber permitido que la niña llegará a Omnitrix.

—Lo entendí cuando vi la reacción de Noah al verla —dijo Ben con diversión—. A todo esto, ¿por qué parece que Rex y Noah no están tan a gusto de ver al Salazar mayor?...

—No sé mucho al respecto, pero por Rex sé que César Salazar no es alguien en el que puedas confiar plenamente. De hecho, él, junto con los padres de Rex, son los verdaderos causantes de lo ocurrido en el planeta tierra —explicó en voz baja, lo menos que quería era que escucharan esa conversación. Aunque eso, solo le hizo ver una duda que en todo ese año, no se le había ocurrido—. Aunque supongo que debiste saber algo al respecto, puesto que eres de ese planeta, ¿no?, es decir, tampoco sé cómo es que llegaste al espacio y menos a Omnitrix.

Ben sintió pánico con ese repentino interrogatorio. Incluso sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y un terrible vértigo. Noah pareció darse cuenta, y rápidamente se situó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tal si ambos salen a pasear?, digo, tengo entendido que en la noche, tú y Rex tienen una pelea, así que lo más conveniente es que estén tranquilos antes de hacer bilis con los malévolos intentos de Morningstar para que pierdan —les sugirió con una nerviosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, al ver que Rook salía dispuesto a prepararse para una salida, Noah vio la mirada de reproche que su amigo le dirigía—. Créeme Ben, es mejor que ambos hablen con calma durante una cita y no aquí, donde Rex no está del todo bien con su hermano mayor y el asunto de la polizón, además, debo hablar seriamente con César sobre un asunto de gran importancia, tal vez tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero es que no estoy listo aún —murmuró exasperado—. Y menos con lo que dijiste de la pelea. Es obvio que va a andar malhumorado, eso no es una oportunidad.

—Pues entonces asegúrate de que la pasen bien, digo, tal vez hasta ande de buenas y podrías contarle mañana.

Ben no pudo decir nada más, al menos no por el momento, pues Rook había regresado para buscarlo. Suspiró para calmarse y buscar la manera de que Blonko no siguiera con aquella conversación.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Ya has pensado como harás para separar a tu futuro Omega de ese inaceptable Alfa? —

Mike Morningstar miro a su abuelo de una manera un tanto burlesca. Si bien, en un principio, había decidido no interferir por cuestiones de preferencia, después de haber chocado con el Omega Tennyson, supo que si o si, debía ser suyo.

—Rook Blonko odia a Maxwell Tennyson, obviamente odiaría al Omega que cruelmente lo utilizo, ¿no?...

—Eso suena ingenioso hijo, aunque también podrían ocurrir cosas contraproducentes, como que Rook Blonko difame al Omega y le hagan algo, y eso es algo que no podemos tolerar, recuerda, es el último Anodita, Mike.

—El rubio rió ante las posibilidades—. No harán nada, si logró hacerme dueño del Omega, después de todo, ¿Quién toca las pertenencias de un Morningstar?...

Richard Morningstar sonrió satisfecho. Sin duda alguna, su nieto había heredado varias de sus cualidades, y eso lo llenaba de un gran orgullo.

Por ahora, solo debían mantener en constante vigilancia al Omega, y esperar el momento perfecto para revelarle a Rook Blonko la verdad, ¿y qué mejor que esa noche?, tal vez así, los Morningstar logren hacer que Rook y Rex pierdan la pelea.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

En cuanto Noah vio a Ben y Blonko salir, no dudo ni un segundo en mirar a su Alfa. Rex parecía algo consternado con el asunto de César, y no lo culpaba, puesto que el mayor de los hermanos Salazar había ayudado a la malévola Caballero Negro a casi destruir Providencia –una de las tantas razones por las que habían acabado en el planeta Omnitrix-, sin embargo, el Salazar mayor termino por traicionar a Negro y su famoso grupo "el Consorcio", para tratar de volver con lo que quedaba de Providencia –algo no tan sencillo de hacer-, y aun cuando César había mostrado mil y un maneras de confianza, Rex no le daba el beneficio de la duda.

Y aunque a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener tan cerca a César Salazar, Noah debía aprovechar la oportunidad de probar la inocencia del abuelo de Ben –porque él creía en Ben y de alguna forma no veía a Max Tennyson como un lunático asesino y traidor-, y que mejor, que su cuñado César.

—Rex, ya deja a tu hermano, creo que es mejor que tú y Bobo le hagan una llamada a Seis y Holiday, porque estoy seguro de que ambos estarán demasiado preocupados al no ver a Cheryl —señaló con la mirada a la niña. Sonrió divertido al ver a Cheryl cruzarse de brazos y verlo con seriedad—. Eso no va a funcionar jovencita, tus padres deben estar preocupados, y estoy seguro de que Seis está alistando sus armas para cuando regresen.

—Pero, ¿y la fiesta? —al ver la mirada de su cuñado, Cheryl no pudo evitar estampar sus manos en su boca. Sus verdes ojos miraron a su sorprendido hermano de una manera nerviosa, y sin evitarlo, comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa—. Ups, se me olvidaba que era una sorpresa —murmuró apenada.

—Así que por eso Bobo llego una semana antes y sin avisar —dijo Rex con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía las razones de esa hermanita suya, para visitarlo, al parecer su cumpleaños iba a adelantarse ese año—. Puedo fingir sorpresa —comentó divertido—. Pero primero a llamar a tus padres Cheryl, porque Noah tiene razón.

—La niña solamente suspiro derrotada—. Está bien, solo espero que no me regañen mucho —murmuró temerosa.

— ¿No vienes Noah? —le pregunto a su pareja, especialmente cuando se le veía un tanto sospechoso.

—No, debo preparar tu fiesta sorpresa —respondió con diversión, más al ver la mirada de la niña.

—Que malo, solo por un descuido y ya no me dejan —mencionó con un mohín.

Noah espero unos minutos, después de que Rex y compañía salieran, para después mirar seriamente a César, quien comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa.

—Supongo que necesitas algo, puesto que mandaste a todos a otro sitio —dijo nervioso.

—Y no te equivocas César —respondió—. ¿Recuerdas la breve mención del asunto de los Plomeros? —cuestionó serio.

César no podía olvidar ese asunto, especialmente cuando fue por la disolución de aquella organización, que todo se fue al caño. Desde el accidente de su hermano menor, hasta la muerte de sus padres, incluso después llego su traición doble y su radical cambio.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió brevemente—. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué necesitas?...

Noah suspiro para calmarse. Sabía que no debía revelar el secreto de Ben, pero si alguien podía ayudar a encontrar pruebas de la inocencia de los Tennyson, ese era César Salazar. Claro, había otra persona, pero no era de confianza en ningún sentido.

—Voy a ser directo, ni Rex y mucho menos nuestro amigo, Rook Blonko, lo saben. Mi amigo Ben, es nieto de Maxwell Tennyson —alzó su mano, cuando vio que César iba a decir algo—. Y antes de que digas algo o difames a mi amigo y a su abuelo, Ben es un Anodita, el último de hecho. ¿Sabes que es un Anodita?, ¿no?...

—César se sorprendió de escuchar aquello—. Son la especie Alienígena que supuestamente aniquilo Maxwell Tennyson —respondió completamente sorprendido.

—Exacto. Lo que me lleva a pensar, ¿por qué aniquilar una especie, si tu familia viene de esta?, tú mismo sabes y entiendes a lo que quiero llegar, ¿no?...

Salazar solamente asintió en silencio. No era nada desconocido el asunto de la supuesta amenaza que era Maxwell Tennyson, si hasta en Providencia y el Consorcio era conocido como una gran amenaza, pero el Tennyson era mayormente conocido como el supuesto ser que aniquilo el planeta Anodyne, junto con todos sus habitantes.

Aquello ya era demasiado difícil de creer, puesto que Noah decía que ese Omega de nombre Ben era un Anodita.

— ¿Quieres que yo investigue a fondo el asunto de Maxwell Tennyson?, ¿no?...

—Noah asintió—. Hace casi un año, conocí al señor Tennyson. Fue en un intento de secuestro hacía mí y él me salvo. Cuando lo vi, no vi a un ruin villano con ansias de matar porque si, vi a un abuelo sumamente preocupado por su único familiar con vida, así que puedo asegurarte, que Maxwell Tennyson no es malo, alguna trampa le hicieron para hacerlo ver mal.

—César revolvió su cabello con exasperación—. ¿Y cómo piensas que logré buscar pruebas para ayudarlos? —preguntó, aunque muy en el fondo, tenía una idea de lo que le respondería su cuñado.

—Porque eres tú. César, lograste engañarnos en el pasado, incluso en tu infiltración, hiciste varios datos, incluso lograste encontrar debilidades en el equipo. También revelaste los oscuros secretos de Negro y el Consorcio, ¿y todavía preguntas?, es más que obvio que lograrás encontrar pruebas de la inocencia del señor Tennyson, incluso puedo asegurar, que podrás robar archivos de los Plomeros.

—Tan mal me vi en el pasado, ¿Cuántas veces debo disculparme? —

—César, no te hagas la víctima —le dijo con reproche—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?, ¿o no? —preguntó seriamente.

—Ayudaré, pero podría tardar —respondió nervioso.

—Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que se sepa la verdad. En cuanto el asunto, espero y lo mantengas en secreto y que no hagas nada malo.

—César sonrió con culpabilidad—. Prometo que no diré nada y mucho menos haré algo malo, tal vez si se sabe la verdad, las cosas logren cambiar para bien.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, sellando así un contrato de gran importancia. Ninguno sin saber, que las cosas estaban por cambiar y no precisamente para bien.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Ben, te noto algo distraído y nervioso, ¿hice algo mal? —

El Omega miro de manera nerviosa su pareja. Bien sabía que Blonko de alguna manera, se sentía el culpable de su raro actuar, cuando la realidad era otra.

Para empezar, hacía unos meses comenzaron a hacer cosas demasiado subidas de tono. Sin embargo, los problemas no habían iniciado del todo. No fue sino, hacía dos meses, que Ben había decidido pasar un celo con Blonko –por petición del Alfa-, y fue justo cuando lo había sentido anudar, cuando Blonko, con gran trabajo, le había pedido permiso para marcarlo.

No mentiría, Ben quería decirle que sí, pero justo en ese momento, recordó que Blonko odiaba con todo su ser a su abuelo –un odio mal infundado-, y que él no había revelado lo más importante, que Maxwell Tennyson era su abuelo, que era inocente y que él era el último Anodita con vida. Y obviamente, con su negación, llegaron más momentos llenos de intimidad, en donde el Revonniano le pedía una vez más, dejar que lo marcara. Pero la maldita culpa podía más que todo, y Ben terminaba por negarse.

Una vez más, en ese día, sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, junto con ese sentir de que el suelo se movía.

—No Blonko, no hiciste nada malo, es solo que estoy preocupado —respondió nervioso.

— ¿Y qué te preocupa Ben? —

Ben se sintió atrapado. Si bien se sentía sumamente preocupado, sentía que aún no podía decirle al Alfa la verdad. Vio los ojos del Alfa con completo pánico, y cuando se dispuso a hablar, no pudo evitar ir con prisa a un bote de basura –que para su suerte estaba cerca- y vaciar su estómago por completo.

— ¡Por dios!, ¿estás bien Ben? —Blonko no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a su pareja.

—Creo que sí, solo sentí que de verdad debía sacar todo —respondió asqueado—. ¿Podríamos regresar a tu departamento? —le pregunto algo mareado.

—Claro —respondió con calma el Alfa.

No paso mucho, cuando la pareja llego al edificio donde él y su compañero de batallas se alojaban. Hizo lo que un buen Alfa haría para cuidar a su pareja, y ayudo a Ben a enjuagarse la boca y le dio un vaso con agua.

No paso mucho tiempo, para que el Omega se sintiera mejor, de hecho, se sentía más que bien –por alguna extraña razón-, algo que Blonko no entendía del todo, si hacía tan solo una hora atrás, el Omega se veía sumamente pálido y a punto de desfallecer.

—Vaya, parece que ya te ves mejor Ben —mencionó más que aliviado. Aunque aún se le hacía extraña esa rápida recuperación.

—Tal vez algo me sentó mal. Recuerdo que desayune unas deliciosas papas con salsa, y hace tanto que no las comía —respondió el Omega, sin embargo, al pensar en las deliciosas papas, sintió un tremendo asco. Y eso que en primera instancia, las papas se le antojaron demasiado, especialmente cuando no las había probado desde que él y su familia lograron escapar de la tierra.

— ¡Eso no es desayuno Ben! —Blonko lo vio indignado, mientras se dirigía a su pequeña nevera—. Hace poco, mis padres enviaron una caja de Amber Ogia, tal vez si comes una, te sentirás mucho mejor.

Ben miró con detenimiento la fruta que su pareja le había entregado. Y a decir verdad, no le apetecía probarla, al menos, no después de haber devuelto todo lo que había comido horas antes, pero al ver la mirada llena de ilusión en su Alfa, decidió darle una oportunidad a la fruta.

Y justo cuando estuvo por morderla, la Amber Ogia se reventó, manchando así, su rostro y manos. Vio con reproche a ese Alfa suyo, pues Blonko había comenzado a reír.

Si bien, Blonko le había dicho que aquella fruta era de gran importancia en su planeta –razón por la cual Revonnah era invadida por saqueadores-, jamás le dijo lo que ocurría al tratar de comerla.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —preguntó indignado.

—Tranquilo Ben, la verdad no pude evitar reírme, pero esa es una de las mejores cosas de la Amber Ogia, aunque también deberías probarla, porque su sabor es exquisito —le dijo, mientras movía sus manos en señal de paz.

Ben –aun con su mirada de reproche- probó los restos de la fruta. Y solo cuando lo hizo, por alguna razón desconocida, no pudo parar hasta dejar limpios sus dedos y acabar con los pequeños pedazos sobrantes de la Amber Ogia. Miró ilusionado al Alfa, pues jamás había sentido semejante sabor.

— ¡Estuvo deliciosa! —exclamó emocionado.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —respondió Rook con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes darme otra? —preguntó. Por alguna razón, ahora sentía que tenía más hambre, aunque no por cualquier cosa. Ben quería más Amber Ogia.

Blonko repentinamente dejo de sonreír. Y sin mediar palabras, fue directo donde tenía la fruta que sus padres con tanto trabajo le habían mandado.

La Amber Ogia era una fruta sumamente especial, pues en el planeta Revonnah era el sustento más imprescindible para la estabilidad y vida de los Revonnahganders. Siendo utilizada tanto como para hacerla combustible y material para construir sus vestimentas y demás cosas. Y por esa misma razón, justo después de los sucedido con Maxwell Tennyson, muchos saqueadores –Plomeros desertores entre ellos-, llegaron a su planeta a tratar de hacerse de las preciadas Amber Ogia. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la Amber Ogia no crecía en otro lugar que no fuera Revonnah, haciendo que los saqueadores regresaran y trataran de hacerse del planeta.

Rook recordaba todo lo que su planeta y los Revonnahganders sufrieron en ese entonces. Familias fueron fracturadas, incluso en algún punto, llegaron a doblegarlos, más con la masacre que hicieron frente a todos los habitantes de Revonnah. Rook Blonko aun recordaba cómo habían asesinado al gran maestro Kundo frente a cada uno de los Revonnahganders, destrozando así, todas las esperanzas de los habitantes del planeta.

No fue sino hasta que Rook Da –su padre- tomó el lugar del maestro Kundo y decidió tomar las riendas en contra de los temibles intrusos. Sin embargo, aun cuando los saqueadores fueron sacados –y en algunos casos eliminados- su planeta quedo demasiado afectado, y el crecimiento de la Amber Ogia también fue afectado. Así que por esa misma razón, Rook Da, decidió cambiar, y ahora, todos los Revonnahganders –sin excepción alguna-, debían aprender el arte marcial del Revonnah kai y por supuesto, a hacer uso de la tecnología.

Y ahora, a duras penas, sus padres, le habían podido mandar una caja con tres Amber Ogia, y él las guardaba de una manera recelosa. Justo cuando le llego la caja, había disfrutado la degustación de una, y al darle una a Ben, solamente le quedaba una.

Y aunque de alguna manera -un tanto tonta para él-, no quería dársela a Ben, al ver la mirada de su pareja, por alguna extraña razón, sintió que debía darle esa última fruta y brindarle demasiado apoyo.

—Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si la compartimos? —sugirió. Ben había visto la mirada en su pareja. Así que de alguna manera se sintió culpable por haber hecho que Blonko recordará cosas de su trágico pasado.

—Blonko sonrió agradecido—. Eso suena estupendo —dijo. Si lo pensaba mejor, ¿qué mejor momento para comerla, que compartirla con la persona que amas?...

Ambos rieron, cuando al picar levemente la Amber Ogia, esta reventó –esta vez en un pequeño tazón-, para después comenzar a comerla juntos.

No paso mucho, cuando ambos terminaron lavando sus manos y rostro –en el caso de Ben-, y ahora disfrutaban un merecido descanso en el pequeño sillón que Blonko tenía.

—Ahora que estamos calmados, Ben, ¿por qué no dejas que te haga la marca? —

El Omega miro con cierta preocupación a su pareja. De alguna u otra forma, sabía que al estar solos, aquella conversación tenía que llegar, sin embargo, esperaba que no fuera tan pronto.

—Es complicado Blonko —respondió nervioso.

El Alfa lo miró completamente deprimido. Si lo pensaba, la idea de haber hecho algo malo, quedo descartada totalmente, especialmente, con aquella respuesta. Algo aquejaba y preocupaba a su Omega, así que debía hacer que confiara en él.

—Si es algo que te preocupa, puedes confiar en mi Ben —mencionó en murmullo.

—Ben lo miro un tanto deprimido—. Confío en ti Blonko —respondió apenas —. En quien no confío, es en mí mismo. Hay tantas cosas que no te he dicho, y sé que debo decirte, pero temo tu reacción y que termines por abandonarme —temeroso, guio su mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación.

—Rook lo vio como si en verdad estuviera completamente loco—. Jamás haría tal cosa Ben —le dijo a la par que tomaba con suavidad la barbilla del Omega—. Tal vez en un principio me porte como un completo idiota, pero en esos momentos yo era un completo inmaduro, que no quería aceptar del todo, que su destinado había llegado justo en el planeta donde residía. Pero Ben, eso cambio justo después de que me mandaste al diablo y cuando creí que de verdad iba a perderte, así que por ningún momento, pienses que voy a abandonarte, porque eso no sucederá.

De alguna manera –una demasiado extraña para Ben-, se sintió tan dichoso y protegido, y sin que el mismo –o siquiera Blonko-, se dieran cuenta, ambos guiaron sus manos al vientre del castaño Omega.

Ben por alguna razón, decidió confiar plenamente en su Alfa. De alguna manera, sentía que Rook llegaría a enojarse por haber ocultado la verdad, sin embargo, sabía que si empezaba con revelarle que era un Anodita, el Alfa tendría que creerle con el tema de su abuelo, ¿y quién sabe?, tal vez hasta lo ayude a resolver el asunto de su único familiar con vida, también incluso, él podría ayudarle con sus poderes, para que el planeta Revonnah pueda recuperar su vitalidad.

Miró fascinado a ese novio suyo, ya con una decisión completamente tomada. Y sonrió con picardía, pues la marca venía con otra cosa, tal vez un premio adelantado por la victoria –más que segura- de la pelea de esa noche.

—Creo que decidí dejar que me hagas la marca, Blonko —murmuró pícaro.

—El Alfa se sonrojo con aquella mirada—. No tienes que hacerlo si aún no estás listo —mencionó apenado—. Yo puedo esperar hasta que estés completamente preparado.

Ben lo miro con una imperceptible burla. Sin siquiera mediar palabras, o darle un breve aviso a su novio, el Omega se colocó encima del apenado Alfa.

—Ya estoy listo, y ya tome mi decisión —respondió en susurro—. Aunque hay algo que debo decir, Rook Blonko, ¿sabes lo que significa marcar a un Omega sin su celo?...

Blonko paso saliva sonoramente. Claro que sabía lo que eso significaba, no por nada lo habían instruido bien en cuanto a castas se refiere.

Para asegurar la marca de un Alfa a un Omega, se hacía preferencia durante el celo Omega, pues esto no solo era por mera comodidad, sino que también, para que la marca no llegara a desaparecer.

En dado caso, que la marca se hiciera sin presencia del celo, si el Alfa decidía –por alguna razón- rechazar al Omega o alejarse, la marca podía llegar a desaparecer hasta no quedar señal del lazo entre Alfa y Omega.

—No lo sé Ben, ¿qué significa? —preguntó igual de pícaro, mientras situaba ambas manos al trasero del Omega.

—Ben sonrió divertido—. Pues, tendríamos que afirmar la marca cuando mi celo llegue —respondió, para después dar una suave mordida a la oreja de su pareja.

No paso mucho, cuando ambos comenzaron a quitarse con premura sus estorbosas vestimentas, todo mientras se devoraban entre si y sin despegarse demasiado o por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el Alfa de manera jadeante. Si bien, era algo de su entero gusto tener una sesión de candente sexo con el Omega, tenía la duda de si su Omega en verdad deseaba dejar marcarse o no.

—Ben le dio un sonoro y cortó beso—. ¡Oye viejo!, si digo que estoy seguro, es porque en verdad lo estoy. Además, nada mejor que amarse en el sillón, dejar huella en otro sitio a parte de la cama y unirnos como se debe.

Normalmente, se pensaría que los Alfas eran los mayores pervertidos en cuanto al sexo, incluso Blonko había visto la mirada avergonzada de Noah cuando a Rex se le escapaban las explicaciones gráficas de sus calientes sesiones de "ejercicios", así que para Rook Blonko era más que gratificante –aun cuando le apenaba- oír lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser Ben y a su vez lo penoso y recatado que era con el resto.

—Lo juro Ben, a veces eres tan descarado —murmuró encantado, mientras apretaba suavemente el trasero de su pareja.

—Ben soltó un suave gemido, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa—. ¡Oh, señor Rook!, usted también es un descarado —mencionó sonrojado—. Así que, ¿por qué no comienzas a prepararme como se debe?, y dejas de perder el tiempo.

El Revonniano asintió ansioso, mientras apresuraba el movimiento de sus manos y retiraba la ropa interior del Omega. Ansioso, coló sus dedos a la entrada del Omega, y sin que esté se lo esperara, adentró un dedo y comenzó a moverlo con suavidad.

—Asegúrate de decirme si te incomoda Ben.

El Alfa sabía que al ser un Omega, la entrada de Ben podía generar ciertos fluidos que hacían más llevadero el acto sexual, pero también sabía que al no estar en celo, dichos fluidos no se generaban con tanta facilidad, por esa misma razón, no iba a permitirse hacerle daño a su Omega.

—Ben mordió su labio inferior—. ¡Oh Blonko!, créeme que no me incomoda para nada.

Rook asintió más que satisfecho y continuo en su ardua tarea de dilatar debidamente la entrada del castaño. No paso mucho, cuando decidió que era momento de usar dos dedos más, y solo cuando sintió que el Omega comenzaba a secretar sus fluidos, fue que decidió acomodar a Ben, y alistar su más que erecto miembro.

—Voy a entrar Benjí.

Ben asintió, mientras mordía nuevamente la oreja de su Alfa. Si había algo que podía volver loco al Omega, era aquel tierno y cursi apelativo con el que Blonko le hablaba.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando el Revonniano adentro de poco en poco su miembro. Soltó un suspiro lleno se satisfacción, cuando las paredes internas de Ben comenzaron a apretarlo.

—Te sugiero que comiences a moverte, Alfa.

Rook no espero demasiado con esa demandante sugerencia, así que sin esperar más, comenzó a moverse, sintiendo un delicioso éxtasis con aquel menudo cuerpo.

Y aunque en sí, la idea era tener una breve ronda de reconfortarle sexo y una rápida marca, aquello no podía hacerse así no más, especialmente cuando el que cabalgaba ferozmente al Alfa, era el lujurioso Omega.

—Si… seguimos así, llegarás agotado a tu pelea —mencionó entre jadeos el Omega.

— ¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —respondió, mientras aceleraba sus embestidas.

Ben no pudo evitar aumentar sus gemidos, especialmente cuando su Alfa sabía cómo y cuándo darle duro –literalmente-, sin embargo, había hablado con la verdad, pues si continuaban con esa candente sesión de "ejercicios", alguien no llegaría a su pelea de esa noche, y otro alguien terminaría por sermonearle. Como pudo –y porque casi estuvo por correrse- se puso de pie, para después colocarse de manos en la pared, con sus glúteos al aire. Sonrió como todo un pervertido y llamo al Alfa con su dedo índice.

— ¿Alguna vez planeaste darme contra el muro? —le pregunto a la par que se quitaba el molesto collar y haciendo a un lado su largo cabello -el cual había quedado desatado por todo el movimiento-, dejando así, su cuello expuesto para el gran momento.

Rook Blonko juraría que casi le sangra la nariz, y afortunadamente no sucedió ese vergonzoso actuar. Sin embargo, de alguna manera –un tanto irreal-, podía sentir que su miembro había comenzado a palpitar desesperado. Se levantó como pudo de aquel sillón, y sin decir algo, metió de nueva cuenta su miembro.

—La verdad, creo que se me ocurren otros lugares en donde darte, pero por ahora, me conformo con el muro —respondió jadeante.

Blonko no espero más, así que situó ambas manos en las caderas del Omega, para después comenzar a moverse de nueva cuenta.

El Omega por su parte, tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas, para no caer, especialmente cuando tenía ambas manos pegadas a la pared y su rostro casi chocando, sin duda recordaría no volver a retar a ese Alfa suyo, más cuando sacaba su lado más fiero para su placentera sesión de cariñitos.

—Creo que estoy por acabar —mencionó el Alfa.

El agotado Omega asintió. Y la verdad –de alguna manera-, le aliviaba, pues sentía sus brazos entumidos y de no ser por Rook, estaba seguro que sus piernas ya le hubieran fallado, hasta el punto de hacerlo caer.

El Alfa por su parte, al ver como su Omega comenzaba a resbalarse, rodeo con un brazo, desde su abdomen, hasta su hombro, todo sin dejar de moverse, ni perder la fuerza en cada embestida.

Y justo antes de llegar a terminar, beso con suavidad el cuello –justo en la glándula de la marca-, y sonrió al sentir a su Omega crisparse.

— ¿Estás seguro Ben? —preguntó suavemente.

El Omega lo pensó como pudo. Aún con la placentera bruma en la que se encontraba, él en verdad deseaba ser marcado por el Alfa. Y aunque aún le preocupaba de sobre manera decirle la verdad, lo haría una vez Blonko terminará la lucha de esa noche, pero por ahora, se permitiría disfrutar de convertirse de manera oficial, en el Omega de Rook Blonko.

—Hazlo, mi Alfa…

El Revonnahgander no espero más, así que a la par que él y su Omega terminaban por correrse, Rook Blonko por fin mordía y marcaba como suyo al Omega castaño. Una vez hecha la marca, Blonko se aseguró de lamer de manera lenta, los rastros de sangre, de aquella marca, para después salir con cuidado del cálido interior de su ahora Omega, y evitar que este cayera de rodillas.

—Lo juro Rook Blonko, eres un salvaje —murmuró agotado el Omega.

—Rook sonrió, mientras cargaba a su Omega—. Pero así te gusto Benjí.

Ambos se besaron, mientras el Alfa caminaba con dirección al baño. Aún si estaba agotado, su pelea era en unas pocas horas, y no estaba en sus manos, permitirse perder una buena plata, menos con Morningstar de por medio, porque Rook Blonko no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Morningstar lograra doblegarlo a él y a su amigo.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Y bien Ben?, ¿tú y Rook hicieron algo productivo? —

Ya era de noche, y obviamente la pelea había dado inicio. Justo ahora, mientras la visitante familia de Rex disfrutaba de darle porras al menor de los hermanos Salazar, así que entre tanto los demás andaban distraídos, Noah decidió comenzar a interrogar a su amigo, especialmente, cuando por alguna razón, el aroma de Ben había cambiado de una manera un tanto radical.

—Podría ser que si Noah —respondió nervioso. Sabía que si Noah se enteraba que había dejado que Rook lo marcara, no se salvaría de una larga charla, razón por la cual usaba su collar, aun después de lo sucedido.

—Noah lo miro de manera inquisidora—. Espero Ben, que no hayas hecho nada malo o tonto, al menos no sin antes haber hablado con la verdad.

Ben asintió ante eso. Sabía perfectamente a lo que Noah se refería, y para su mala suerte, había hecho todo lo que no debía haber hecho.

Y justo cuando iba a tratar de inventar alguna excusa, sintió el mismo vacío que había sentido esa mañana. Por alguna razón, su mirada viajo justo en la zona VIP del lugar –lugar donde los seguidores de Morningstar se sentaban-, y en verdad sintió cierto temor al ver al mismo Alfa rubio que lo había perturbado.

Y podría decirse que solamente tenía paranoia, pero por alguna razón instintiva, guio sus manos a su vientre, y para sorpresa de Noah, sus ojos habían tomado un tenue color magenta.

— ¿Estás bien Ben? —preguntó Noah completamente preocupado.

Pero Ben no respondió siquiera a la pregunta de su amigo. Sin mediar palabra alguna, el Omega castaño comenzó a correr con prisa, siendo seguido por su rubio amigo.

Ambos terminaron en el pequeño y destartalado baño del lugar, donde Noah vio espantado como Ben comenzaba a vaciar su estómago y perdía el saludable color en su rostro.

—Creo que ya estoy mejor —murmuró con demasiado trabajo.

Si bien, Nixon estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo, no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos, por el repentino malestar de Ben, especialmente cuando al mismo Rook se le había escapado que justo durante su cita, Ben había hecho lo mismo.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien Ben? —le cuestiono completamente serio.

—Ben lo miro de manera nerviosa—. Por supuesto que si Noah.

—Noah entrecerró sus ojos con seriedad—. No lo creo Ben —murmuró severo—. ¿Hace cuánto que te sientes mal?, y más con tan obvios síntomas.

Ben lo miro completamente culpable, todo mientras sacaba de su fiel Green, una caja sin abrir de una prueba de embarazo, junto con un pequeño frasco con un extraño líquido sin color alguno.

—Desde ayer, pero no le había prestado atención. Aunque decidí descartar lo que estás pensando, por esa razón compré una prueba de embarazo e hice un brebaje con un hechizo que mi abuela nos había enseñado a mi prima y a mí. Todo, en secreto de Blonko y fue antes de venir aquí.

Ben no espero ninguna palabra de su amigo, aun cuando sabía que Noah tenía tantas cosas por decir.

Fue directo al baño e hizo todo lo indicado en las instrucciones de la caja. Justo después de terminar con la prueba, decidió seguir con la siguiente prueba. No espero demasiado, cuando abrió el frasco y se pinchó su dedo índice derecho. Una diminuta gota de sangre cayó al frasco.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sé perfectamente que las pruebas no son del todo verídicas, sin embargo, decidí utilizarla, para tener ambas pruebas. El líquido tiene un pequeño hechizo, que cambiara de color con mi sangre. Si es azul, es afirmativo y si es rojo, es negativo —explicó con demasiada ansiedad.

Noah pareció entenderlo, así que ambos esperaron unos minutos a que ambas pruebas dieran su resultado.

Ben pareció asustado con el resultado de ambas pruebas, y Noah solamente estampo su mano izquierda en su frente, todo mientras negaba ante los resultados.

—Fue lo primero que te dije que evitaras Ben —mencionó severo—. Sabes lo que Rook piensa acerca de los Plomeros, y peor aún, de tu abuelo.

—Lo juro Noah, iba a decirle la verdad después de su lucha de esta noche —respondió exasperado, mientras tapaba el frasco y lo metía de nueva cuenta en su bolsa.

— ¡Por dios Ben! —Noah lo vio con reproche—. Te lo dije, tenías que cuidarte, peor aún, tenías que hablar con la verdad y ya luego ocuparte de dejar que te marquen, y si, lo supe de inmediato por tu aroma. Ben, Rook debe saber que tu abuelo es Maxwell Tenyson.

Ninguno de los dos Omegas, se dio cuenta de la repentina presencia del Alfa del que justo hablaban, y solo hasta que el mismo Alfa se hizo notar, fue que ambos voltearon a verlo con demasiado pánico.

— ¿Qué dijiste?...

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Justo acababa de terminar su pelea. Si bien, sus rivales no fueron nada de cuidado, lo primero que Rook quería hacer, era abrazar y besar a ese Omega suyo, sin embargo, ni Rex y mucho menos él, vieron a Ben y a Noah.

—Iré por Ben, tal vez fue al baño —mencionó Blonko con preocupación.

—Rex enarcó una ceja—. ¿Se ha sentido mal? —le cuestiono sorprendido.

—Solamente hoy, pero eso no lo hace menos preocupante, ¿no?...

Rex solamente alzo sus hombros, bien sabía que podían haber mil cosas que aquejaban al Omega de su amigo, pero era mejor que el mismo se diera cuenta. Y justo cuando el Revonniano estuvo a punto de salir del cuadrilátero de lucha, el extraño y nuevo invitado del lado de Morningstar se les acerco.

—Buena pelea chicos —les felicito con una sonrisa—. Tal vez hayan tenido malos momentos con mi abuelo, pero por los próximos meses, eso cambiara. Me presento, soy Mike Morningstar.

Tanto Blonko, como Rex miraron con desdén y desconfianza al rubio. Morningstar les había hecho pasar malos ratos, tantos como para conocer del todo que algo podrían estar planeando.

Rook dejo de prestarle atención, y decidió pasar de largo a ese misterioso Alfa. Sin embargo, algo hizo que detuviera su andar.

—Dale mis saludos a Tennyson, perdón, "tu Omega".

El Revonnahgander lo miro con odio. Mike Morningstar sonreía con prepotencia y Rook había detectado cierto énfasis en las palabras "tu Omega", casi como si fuera una burla o sarcasmo. Decidió ignorarlo por completo, era más su preocupación que sus ganas de golpear el rostro de ese engreído Alfa, además, Ben no era un Tennyson, y no estaba de humor como para creerle a un Morningstar por encima de su Omega.

Y aunque Rook tenía tantas dudas, y aunque en verdad quería desquitarse, era más importante llegar al baño donde Ben estaba. Si tan solo se hubiera atrasado un poco más, pues justo cuando llego, Ben parecía discutir con Noah, pero lo peor fue oír la cruda y cruel realidad.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Rook se acercó de manera lenta al par de Omegas—. Ben, ¿es eso cierto?

—Blonko yo… —el Omega trato de tomar las manos de su Alfa, pero al ver una negativa, supo que todo iba a empeorar—. Es verdad, iba a decírtelo, pero eso no es todo, yo soy…

— ¡No digas nada más! —gritó. Se sentía completamente traicionado, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier excusa—. Todo este tiempo solamente me usaste, incluso fuiste tú el que sugirió la idea de pasar juntos tu próximo celo. Tú dijiste que debíamos formalizar como se debe la marca. Ahora entiendo completamente, tal vez lo hiciste para tratar de minimizar mi odio hacia Maxwell Tennyson.

Ambos Omegas dieron un salto cuando un furioso Rook Blonko golpeo con fuerza la pared. Noah fue rápido, al guardar entre sus ropas la prueba que Ben se había hecho, lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos, era agrandar el problema, más con el insensato Alfa frente a ellos.

—Rook, trata de calmarte, mejor lo discutimos cuando estemos a solas y en un lugar más cómodo —sugirió nervioso el rubio Omega.

— ¿Y qué si se enteran?, Maxwell Tennyson arruino la vida de todos en este planeta, incluso elimino a toda una raza de gran importancia, ¿por qué debería calmarme?, esto más bien parece un plan. ¿Fue eso Ben?, ¿fue un plan para burlarse?...

—Blonko, hay que calmarnos. Aún hay cosas que debo decirte —Ben trato de dialogar con su Alfa, pero al sentir la marca en su cuello palpitar, supo que todo había empeorado.

—No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre, maldito Omega —Rook lo miro con odio, cuanto se arrepentía por haberse doblegado para pedirle permiso para marcarlo—. Eres un maldito Tennyson, es obvio que todo lo que digas será una mentira. No me importa todo lo que pasamos, un año de supuestos amores y mentiras no va a cambiar años de trabajo duro y el mal estado en el que mi planeta quedo. Con esta verdad, puedo decir que te odio, odio a todos los Tennyson y no me importaría decirle a los malditos habitantes de Omnitrix sobre tu jueguito y tu abuelo, maldito Tennyson.

—Rook, no te atrevas a hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte —murmuró Noah completamente sorprendido, sin embargo, al ver las manos de Ben brillar de manera parpadeante, supo que todo iba a empeorar—. ¿Ben?...

Todo paso demasiado rápido, y justo cuando Rex había decidido llegar para verificar a sus amigos y pareja. Tanto Rex como Noah, vieron algo sumamente increíble, más el Alfa Salazar, quien no podía creer lo que había visto.

Ben por su parte, había sentido pánico, no por él, pero si por su abuelo y especialmente por su futuro hijo. Y cada que ese Alfa decía algo hiriente apretaba con fuerza sus puños, pero cuando expreso su odio hacia todos los Tennyson, pensó en su hijo y eso hacía que sin darse cuenta, sacara a relucir sus poderes. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

Todo tenía un límite y el Alfa del que se había enamorado tontamente y al cual había aceptado como su pareja con aquella intima marca, estaba dispuesto a delatarlo a él y a su abuelo, así que Ben tomo una decisión que aseguraba el bienestar de su hijo y su abuelo.

— ** _Somnus._**

Los ojos de Rook brillaron en conjunto con los del molesto Omega, para después caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste Ben?! —preguntó Noah completamente exaltado.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí Noah? —Rex se acercó preocupado al inconsciente Rook Blonko, para después, voltear hacia el Omega de ojos brillosos—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?, y ¿qué le hiciste a Rook? —seriamente, agrando sus manos con apariencia robótica, mientras colocaba a su pareja detrás de él.

Ben solamente miro al Alfa con cierto desdén, para después mirar a su rubio amigo. Ya había causado demasiados problemas a Noah, y no tenía tiempo que perder, debía regresar con su abuelo y proteger a su hijo.

— ** _Abeo Exorior_**.

— ¡Ben espera! —Noah trato de alcanzar a su amigo completamente preocupado, pero ya era tarde, Ben había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Noah? —cuestionó Rex sin entender nada.

—Noah miro a su Alfa con tristeza—. Rook descubrió uno de los secretos de Ben. Maxwell Tennyson es abuelo de Ben, pero ese idiota no quiso escucharlo, y lo que viste es simple, Ben es un Anodita.

Noah quiso decir algo acerca del embarazo de Ben, pero sabía que nada resolvería si le decía a Rex, sin embargo, nadie le quito el gusto de patear con fuerza a ese imbécil de Rook Blonko.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Y bien?, ¿cómo reacciono Rook Blonko? —

Mike Morningstar vio con diversión a su abuelo. Claro que recordaba la reacción de ese patético Alfa, y eso solo le hacía pensar que sería demasiado fácil obtener a ese Omega.

—Demasiado fácil para mi gusto —respondió divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. Richard Morningstar estaba demasiado orgulloso de ver que al fin se haría justicia. Al fin, alguien de su familia obtendría lo que a él se le fue negado.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Ben llego donde su abuelo. Obviamente, al llegar en el estado en el que estaba, el Omega tuvo que decirle a su abuelo lo sucedido –omitiendo el hecho de su estado de gestación-, pero en lugar de que Max tratará de animarlo, había terminado gritando y regañando al dolido Omega.

Ben no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando, Ben ya había entendido a la perfección que sobraba en la vida de su ex Alfa y su abuelo.

Sus verdes ojos estaban vacíos, hasta el punto de haber perdido las ganas de vivir.

¿De que valía vivir?, si desde los ocho años se la ha pasado viajando de planeta en planeta junto a su familia. Familia que por cierto, fue reducida a solamente él y su abuelo con el pasar de los años.

Y ahora que por fin creyó tener algo porque vivir, su pareja destinada lo rechazaba, aun cuando sabía que con la marca hecha, él podría morir de dolor y tristeza, -no importaba si era temporal-, y en verdad dolía. No era justo, él solamente quería que alguien lo amara. Quería tener la misma pura y amorosa relación que sus abuelos, padres, tíos y primos llegaron a tener con su respectiva pareja destinada, pero en su lugar, el destino jugaba para hacerlo perder todo.

Su abuelo estaba decepcionado, todo porque torpemente creyó que su Alfa lo amaría por ser destinados, y por supuesto, por dejarse marcar con demasiada facilidad. ¿Era mejor quitarse del camino de su querido abuelo y liberar a su Alfa de la marca lo más pronto posible?, ¿o es que acaso debía vivir con la tristeza de haber sido rechazado por el destino?...

Miró una vez más la nave tras de él, para luego mirar aquel precipicio por el que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse. Era obvio que había optado por el camino del suicidio, pues al menos así, su abuelo quedaría libre de una carga como él y a su vez, su amado Alfa podría seguir con su vida, como mejor le plazca…

Un Omega marcado y rechazado no pensaba con claridad, pero Ben se sentía sumamente perdido, más cuando se le había olvidado el detalle del bebé que había comenzado a crecer en su vientre.

El Omega, estaba dispuesto a dejar de ser un estorbo, y lo demostró al dar un salto sin las intenciones de usar sus poderes.

— ¡No lo hagas Ben! —

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso ha sido todo con este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

 **Merezco más que una caja de galletitas de chocolate, porque les dejé un capítulo muy largo, con un total de 10,927 palabras :D**

 **Rook ya hizo su elección, pésima elección por cierto :/**

 **Les dejo unas cuantas curiosidades…**

 **.- La marca de un Alfa a un Omega puede ser disuelta si no fue hecha durante el celo, lo que significa que Blonko puede perder a su Omega e hijo…**

 **.- Cheryl Holiday es tan parecida a su madre en cuanto a apariencia e inteligencia, pero es parecida a su padre en cuanto a carácter y casta, o sea, la niña es una Alfa, no solo muy inteligente –como sus padres- y si se combina el carácter de ambos, Cheryl puede llegar a ser una Alfa de temer…**

 **.- Si bien, en la serie de Generador Rex, el Consorcio son superiores de Providencia, en lo que va del fic, son dos organizaciones distintas, siendo Negro desertora de Providencia, y dejando en pésimas condiciones a Providencia –no al punto de igualar a los Plomeros-, pero si dejando a pocos sirviendo, entre ellos, al Agente Seis y a la Doctora Holiday…**

 **.- El hechizo "Somnus", -según el bendito internet-, es un hechizo del que no se sabe demasiado, entre esto, la duración del efecto, así que tengan por seguro que Rook andará dormido por unos cuantos días…**

 **Pero bueno, dejemos de lado las locas curiosidades, y mejor les dejo los spoilers correspondientes.**

 **.- Veremos algo de la conversación que Ben tuvo con su abuelo, para tomar tan radical decisión…**

 **.- Noah logra encontrar prueba de la inocencia de los Tennyson y el verdadero culpable de todo…**

 **.- Rex y Noah tienen una discusión…**

 **.- Rook busca desesperadamente a Ben…**

 **.- Ben y su abuelo caen por accidente en Revonnah…**

 **.- Los Morningstar comienzan a buscar al último Anodita…**

 **Todo eso y más en, "Lazos Distanciados"**

 **¿Siguen prendidas sus antorchas?, porque aún les pueden servir para terminar de quemar a Rook y de paso al resto de los Revonnahganders, que bien merecido se lo tendrían xD**

 **Por cierto, antes del capítulo –porque no lo tengo hecho y porque este y el extra están súper largos-, les daré el primer extra de tantos en la historia. Así que antes del capítulo 4, les dejo el especial donde Ben conoce a los niños Amalgama y logra descubrir su lado Anodita, -claro, no todo se los dejo el mero día, así que nos vemos el sábado-. Todo eso y más en, Extra I: "Creando Lazos" **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	4. Extra I: Creando Lazos

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Después de pensarlo bien, decidí darles un extra cada que el fic entre en un momento sumamente importante (por no decir, dramático xD) o muy probablemente cada 3 capítulos.**

 **En este caso, el primer extra será acerca de la relación de Ben y Kevin –en torno a cómo se conocieron-, así como el descubrimiento de Ben de su lado Anodita, así que alisten sus pañuelos, porque les prometo mucho drama en este primer extra :´)**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son de mi entera propiedad (que raro se siente aclarar eso sin sentir pena xD).**

 **La historia, así como la numeración y la idea del universo 18, es 100% mía, así que para cualquier adaptación, bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 _Ben sentía cierta envidia de su prima. Gwen a tan corta edad era experta en distintas artes marciales, y por si eso fuera poco, la Omega pelirroja era sumamente inteligente y había heredado ¼ del lado Anodita de su abuela Verdona. Así que no era nada raro, que su abuela tuviera cierta preferencia por su única nieta y más si tenía ese preciado don._

 _En varias ocasiones -y en completo secreto de sus abuelos y prima- Ben trataba de liberar esos fantásticos poderes que hacían tan especial a Gwen, sin embargo, siempre regresaba al pequeño campamento donde se alojaban su familia y él, sin haber liberado esos poderes._

 _Lo que más lo molestaba, era cuando necesitaba algún consejo entre Omegas -siendo su abuela la única Omega mayor con vida- Verdona siempre lo mandaba con su abuelo, pues según la Omega mayor, había interrumpido el arduo entrenamiento de Gwen._

 _Eso solo hacía cuestionarse, acerca de los sentimientos que su abuela tenía hacía él, especialmente cuando fue Verdona, quien decidió juntarse con un Alfa humano, sabiendo los riesgos de no tener descendencia Anodita._

 _—Abuelo, ¿por qué me odia tanto mi abuela? —preguntó algo desolado._

 _Era obvio que esa pregunta, siempre llegaba a la mente del joven Omega. Siempre, y cada vez que Verdona lo rechazaba, la pregunta recién formulada taladraba una y otra vez en su cabeza, por eso, en esa ocasión, justo después de que su abuela le gritara molesta y que Gwen le advirtiera que dejara las cosas como estaban, fue que por fin, Ben decidió hacerle esa pregunta a su abuelo._

 _Para Max fue algo sumamente inesperado, aunque de cierta manera, sentía que las cosas no iban del todo bien en su familia. Nervioso, y más que preocupado por la inestabilidad emocional de su nieto, decidió abrazarlo con fuerza -sin llegar a lastimar al Omega- y le dio una leve caricia a sus castaños cabellos._

 _—Tu abuela no te odia Ben. Jamás pienses en algo como eso —respondió._

 _—Si no me odia, ¿por qué cada vez que quiero acercarme, ella termina alejándose de mí? —cuestionó en el pecho de su abuelo._

 _Max no supo responder a esa pregunta. Sabía que Verdona estaba demasiado obsesionada con enseñarle a Gwen a controlar sus poderes Anodita, pero ¿dónde quedaba Ben?..._

 _—Hijo, voy a hablar con tu abuela acerca de todo esto —nervioso, le hizo saber aquello—. Sin embargo, espero y comprendas que ella solamente está pensando en lo mejor, tanto para ti, como para Gwen. Verdona está pensando en enseñarle a tu prima, porque teme no estar para ella en un futuro. En todo caso, deberías culparme a mí, puesto que todo esto es por mi culpa._

 _—Ben por fin decidió mirar a su abuelo, pues lo que menos quería, era que su adorado abuelo se culpara por su falta de comprensión—. Yo no te culpo de nada —murmuró con un sentimiento de culpa. Su abuelo no merecía ningún tipo de reproche, menos cuando sus dos hijos habían fallecido no hacía mucho—. Trataré de no dar problemas a mi abuela y a Gwen._

 _—Ben, tu no das ningún problema hijo._

 _—El Omega negó con premura—. De todos modos abuelo, insisto en lo que dije —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Y a pesar de que aún tenía algunas palabras que decir, para que su abuelo quitara esa mirada llena de culpas, no pudo seguir con esa charla tan necesitada, pues justo en el cielo, pudo ver una extraña nave llegar a ese deshabitado planeta—. Abuelo, ¿qué es eso? —nervioso, señaló aquella nave._

 _Max al mirar de manera nerviosa aquella gran nave, terminó por alarmarse demasiado al reconocer aquel peculiar diseño._

 _— ¡Vamos por tu abuela y prima! —_

 _Ben se preocupó demasiado. Era demasiado extraño ver así de temeroso a su abuelo, así que dedujo que esa nave y las personas que estuvieran en su interior, no traían nada bueno consigo._

 _Ambos se apresuraron a ir en busca de las dos Omegas, quienes solamente detuvieron su entrenamiento y los miraron como si estuvieran locos al irrumpir algo de suma importancia._

 _— ¿Qué sucede Max?, Gwen estaba por aprender a tele transportarse, así que espero que sea importante lo que tienes que decir —más que molesta, miro de manera severa a su nieto, esperando que no fuera por él que su entrenamiento se viera interrumpido._

 _—Hay que irnos Verdona. Justo ahora, acaba de llegar una nave. Y era una nave de las Raíces._

 _Verdona abrió los ojos de par en par. Ella sabía a la perfección quienes eran las Raíces, y que su nieta y ella estuvieran en un mismo sitio con esos neandertales era sumamente peligroso._

 _— ¡Debemos irnos! —_

 _Rápidamente, Verdona hizo uso de sus poderes para guardar cada una de las cosas que tenían en su improvisado campamento, mientras que Max iba a alistar la nave para huir de manera rápida._

 _Mientras que Ben y Gwen, no entendían para nada el comportamiento de sus abuelos._

 _— ¿Qué son las Raíces?, abuelo —preguntó dudoso el joven Omega._

 _—Las Raíces son un grupo de operaciones especiales, algo así como un oscuro secreto de los Plomeros —mencionó Verdona, a la pregunta de su nieto, aún si a ella no le hubiesen preguntado._

 _—Justo antes de lo sucedido con los Plomeros, algunos Magistrados y yo, descubrimos lo que en realidad hacían las Raíces. Ellos secuestraban alienígenas con habilidades sumamente raras y experimentaban con ellos. Su líder, Proctor Servantis fue demasiado lejos al usarse a sí mismo para uno de esos experimentos, y terminó por perder su humanidad —explicó Max lo más breve posible._

 _— ¿Es por eso que se ven tan alarmados? —cuestionó Gwen con preocupación._

 _—Dense prisa niños —pidió Verdona lo más calmada que podía._

 _El par de primos se miró mutuamente con preocupación. Ambos comenzaron a ayudar en lo que pudieran para empacar. Sin embargo, las cosas salieron demasiado mal, y las Raíces ya sabían de su presencia en el planeta, más específico, en la presencia de dos Anoditas._

 _Todo pasó demasiado rápido, y sin que se pudiera evitar del todo. Verdona al estar más pendiente de Gwen y sus poderes, no se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba, y aprovechó que su esposo y nieta estaban lo suficientemente cerca de aquella nave. Tomó su forma Anodita para poder utilizar su poder y tele transportarlos a un sitio seguro, pero Ben no tuvo tanta suerte, pues al tratar de ir donde su familia se encontraba, ese extraño hombre de piel anaranjada lo había dejado inmovilizado. Solo se dio cuenta de que su familia ya no estaba, cuando salió de ese extraño trance, al parecer, impuesto por ese extraño ser._

 _— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó en susurro, completamente confundido y aturdido._

 _—Niño, tu familia te ha abandonado, así que oficialmente, ya eres propiedad de las Raíces._

 _Ben supo que eso solo era el inicio de sus problemas. Ese extraño hombre no le daba buena espina, y menos cuando creía saber de quién se trataba._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **"Creando Lazos"**

—Entonces, Ben, ¿cómo llegaste al Null Void? —

Ben miró completamente nervioso al extraño chico moreno. Y aún cuando Alan Albright parecía un Alfa de confianza, eso no quitaba el hecho de que se encontraba en un lugar extraño, rodeado de varios extraños con un futuro por delante, totalmente extraño para él, sin embargo, decidió que para su propio bien, debía responder.

—Ese tal, Proctor Servantis llegó al planeta donde nos encontrábamos mis abuelos, mi prima y yo. Ellos lograron escapar, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte —respondió con preocupación.

—Pobre, debes estar sumamente preocupado, incluso asustado, ¿no? —

El Omega le sonrió apenas a la amable Alfa, Helen Wheels. Esa chica de la especie Kineceleran, había sido un sol durante su estadía en aquel lugar, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano mayor, Pierce Wheels, así como tampoco podía decir nada amable sobre el joven Tetramand de nombre Manny Armstrong. Aunque aquel extraño Beta llamado Argit era alguien que no tenía importancia del todo, puesto que todos le hacían una especie de bullying, así que Ben no lo tomaba muy en cuenta. Aunque de aquel Alfa -quien parecía el líder de ese grupo de niños- era sumamente insoportable.

Kevin Ethan Levin lo tenía completamente harto con tantos insultos hacia su familia, más específicamente, hacía su inocente abuelo.

—Alan, Helen, no simpaticen con el enemigo. Recuerden que su abuelo tiene la culpa de que nosotros estemos destinados a servir para dolorosos experimentos, o es que debo recordarles a todos por lo que han pasado.

Tanto Alan, como Helen bajaron la cabeza, casi afirmando que aquello era una cruel verdad. Mientras que Pierce y Manny solamente miraban con más odio al único Omega en el lugar.

Kevin por su parte, solamente vio satisfecho que al fin sus compañeros entraban en razón, solo esperaba que dejaran de simpatizar con el enemigo.

—Ben frunció el ceño ante esa más que falsa acusación—. ¡Mi abuelo no es como tú dices que es! —espetó con molestia.

—Levin sonrió burlesco—. Y si no es así de traicionero y embustero, ¿por qué sigues aquí?, digo, eres su preciado nieto, ¿cuándo vendrá a sacarte de aquí?, ¿acaso va a esperar a que experimenten contigo para que valgas algo? —

Si bien, Ben tenía en cuenta que su abuelo lo quería, también pensaba en el resto de su familia. Con todo lo que estaba pasando con su abuela y prima, y su estadía que ya se había alargado a tres largos días, Ben no pudo responder ante esas duras y crueles palabras.

—Eso no es verdad —murmuró sin estar del todo seguro.

—Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?, hablas tan bajito y con tan poca seguridad, que no te escuche, niño mimado —Levin hizo burla con una mano en su oreja.

Ben lo miro con enojo y aunque nadie lo vio, sus verdes ojos tenían un extraño e imperceptible brillo magenta.

— ¡Dije que eso no es verdad! —

Para cuando Kevin se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, ya se encontraba en el suelo y completamente alejado del Omega.

Ben por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de nada, pues apenas había visto a ese molesto Alfa salir volando lejos de él, terminó por sentirse completamente agotado, hasta caer inconsciente.

—Kevin, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Helen se mostró completamente preocupada por el ahora inconsciente chico.

—Levin la vio como si estuviera completamente loca—. ¡Lo que yo hice!, ¿qué acaso no viste que él me mandó lejos de alguna manera extraña? —se quejó completamente ofendido, mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a poner a ese insolente en su lugar.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Levin. ¿Acaso no ves que lo dejaste completamente inconsciente?, ¿O es que acaso te gusta maltratar a Omegas indefensos? —Alan se mostró completamente indignado por el reciente comportamiento de su amigo y líder, especialmente cuando el vio de primera mano cómo su madre y algunos conocidos Omegas, eran mal tratados cuando aún vivía en el planeta tierra, así que no era extraño que le molestara la manera en la que sus compañeros trataban a Ben.

— ¿Tienes algo más que decir Alan?, digo, tal parece que tú y Helen ya no están pensando con lógica —Kevin se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba con furia a ese par que parecía dispuesto a proteger a ese intruso—. ¿Ustedes que opinan, Pierce y Manny?

—Wheels miró con severidad a su hermana menor—. Helen, alejate de ese chico —Pierce se mostró completamente molesto por el reciente comportamiento de su hermana menor, así que no fue nada raro que le diera aquella orden.

—No lo haré. Ninguno de ustedes está pensando con claridad —, respondió la Alfa a la defensiva.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden defenderlo?! —exclamó el Tetramand con furia.

—Ese Omega es nieto del maldito Maxwell Tennyson, el Alfa por el que estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar, ¿se les olvidó acaso? —Levin no podía entender las razones que Alan y Helen tenían para proteger de aquella manera a ese Omega, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo último. El chico Tennyson era un Omega, y todos -a excepción de Argit- eran Alfas, con eso en mente, sonrió con burla—. Ya veo lo que sucede.

Tanto Helen, como Alan, miraron con nerviosismo a su líder, especialmente por la repentina sonrisa de maníaco.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ves, Kevin? —preguntó Alan a la defensiva.

El resto de los niños Amalgama miraron con duda y extrañeza a su líder, mientras que este ni se inmutaba con el intento de Alan, para parecer más dominante, por el contrario, aquello solo hizo que su diversión aumentará.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —cuestionó sonriente—. Todos nosotros somos Alfas, claro, a excepción de Argit, que es un Beta, así que siendo Benjamín Tennyson el primer y único Omega que ven después de tanto tiempo, no es nada lógico que no se aprovechará al usar sus feromonas para controlarlos —de la manera más normal, explicó su reciente descubrimiento—. Un Tennyson, siempre será un Tennyson —dijo con odio.

—Kevin Levin, tu odio ciega toda tu inteligencia —Helen miró con desdén a ese odioso Alfa que tenía por líder—. Tal vez tengan razón en odiar a Maxwell Tennyson, pero su nieto fue secuestrado y traído a este horrible lugar para que experimenten con él en contra de su voluntad, ¿no crees que es sospechoso?, digo, tantos años sin traer más chicos para experimentos y de repente, deciden traer al nieto del Plomero que supuestamente los beneficio, ¿Por qué hacerlo?

—Por favor Helen, deja de tratar de defenderlo —respondió indeciso Pierce, pues si lo pensaba con detenimiento, su hermana tenía varios puntos válidos.

—Tal vez su abuelo lo vendió —comentó Manny como si no le importara lo que había escuchado.

—O tal vez me trajeron por el lado Alienígena de mi abuela.

Los niños Amalgama miraron con sorpresa al Omega, quien recién despertaba, completamente aturdido y de alguna forma, asombrado con lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

—Ben, ¿estás bien? —Helen se acercó con prisa al Omega, especialmente cuando veía que Ben se paraba de manera tambaleante.

—Estoy bien, gracias a los dos por cuidarme —respondió apenado, a Helen y Alan.

—No hay de que chico —respondió Alan.

—Obviamente no iba a dejar que esos trogloditas te hicieran algo malo —dijo Helen con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña discusión se formó entre Pierce, Manny y Argit, quienes no creían lo que el Omega había dicho hacía unos minutos, sin embargo, fue Kevin, quien se acercó al Omega de una manera demandante.

Kevin Levin quería respuestas y estaba dispuesto a obtenerlas, así tuviera que obtenerlas a la mala.

— ** _¿Qué quisiste decir Tennyson?_** —exigió saber con su voz de Alfa.

Aun cuando cuatro de ellos eran Alfas, los niños Amalgama temblaron ante la demandante voz de su líder, no por nada, a Kevin lo tenían catalogado como un Alfa dominante.

— ¡Eso no va a funcionar conmigo Levin! —exclamó Ben con indignación, mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo magenta—. ¿Quieres saber lo que quise decir?, pues te lo diré. Según todo el maldito universo, mi abuelo es un desgraciado que odia a todas las especies Alienígenas, pero ninguna de las alimañas, como el Proctor Servantis o los Plomeros corruptos, hacen mención de que mi abuelo se casó con una Omega de la especie Anodita y que tuvo dos hijos Alfas saludables. Tampoco dicen que fueron los Alienígenas, quienes atacaron a mí y a mi familia, ni que frente a mí, asesinaron a mis padres. Tampoco he escuchado algo, acerca de cómo un maldito Tetramand asesino a mis queridos tíos, ni que un Appoplexian hizo pedazos a mi primo, pero, ¿eso qué importa?, ¿no?, después de todo, Kevin Ethan Levin y su grupito de niños Amalgama a sufrido por culpa de un hombre que ni siquiera sabía de las atrocidades que el maldito Proctor Servantis les hacía, porque es más fácil odiar a un hombre inocente, que por cierto, trato de salvarme, pero al ver que Servantis buscaba a mi abuela y prima, por el simple hecho de que ambas eran Anoditas, decidió que primero las mantenía a salvo de futuros experimentos. Todo eso es más fácil para ti y todos los malditos que ven lo que prefieren ver, antes de ver la maldita verdad.

Tanto Kevin, como el resto de su equipo, vieron que el cuerpo del "indefenso" Omega, comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, sin embargo, al escuchar todo por lo que el joven Tennyson había pasado, supieron que en habían actuado como unos completos idiotas o al menos lo sintieron al ver cómo el cuerpo del Omega cambiaba de una manera un tanto drástica.

Los niños Amalgama vieron completamente impresionados, como aquel Omega terrestre, cambiaba de una manera sumamente majestuosa. En lugar del chico de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes, en su lugar había un hermoso y brillante ser humanoide con una particular mezcla de colores, entre azul, rosa y magenta y matices de violeta. Y a juzgar por lo que parecía el cabello de Ben, pues los semi largos zarcillos de cabello –los cuales eran de un brillante color rosa pálido y un tenue brillo de color púrpura- parecían formados de energía más que nada.

Sin embargo, no pudieron disfrutar de la vista, pues el mismo ser –que parecía omnipotente- alzo su mano derecha en dirección al Líder de los chicos y lo estampo contra la pared con ayuda de una esfera de luz magenta.

— ¡No lo hagas Ben! —

Kevin sintió como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones. Nervioso y más que culpable, miró al extraño y hermoso ser de color magenta que se encontraba flotando frente a él, y aunque podría darle pelea -si es que eso era posible-, se sentía basura, por haber llevado al Omega, hasta ese punto.

— ¡Suéltalo! —exigió Pierce de manera nerviosa, mientras se disponía a atacar.

— ¿O qué?, ¿vas a lanzarme tus débiles espinos? —el joven Anodita miró con desdén a ese insolente ser —. Te diré algo, Alfa insignificante, los Anoditas, son seres sumamente extraños y maravillosos, tanto que están en el segundo lugar de las listas de asquerosos que quieren explotar sus poderes. Se dice que los Anoditas, pueden incluso viajar por el tiempo, y son tan rápidos como un cometa. Yo siempre sentí envidia por ver que mi prima era una Anodita y yo no, pero ahora, solamente siento ira hacia ustedes, malditos asesinos. Ahora que sabes esos insignificantes, pero muy importantes datos, ¿aún planeas usar tus débiles ataques contra mí? —

Tanto Pierce, como Manny acabaron justo como Kevin. Los tres estaban pegados al muro, rodeados y levantados por una energía de color magenta, mientras que veían nerviosos al Omega.

—Voy a vengar a mi familia, empezando por aniquilarlos a ustedes tres —el Anodita levantó su mano derecha, para crear tres esferas de luz, dispuesto a quitar de su camino a esos imbéciles, sin embargo, detuvo sus intenciones al ver a Helen y Alan, situarse en su camino—. ¡Quítense de mi camino los dos! —exigió furioso.

—La Alfa negó de manera nerviosa—. Por favor Ben, ellos solamente fueron unos idiotas, pero al igual que tú, estamos atrapados en este sitio. Ellos no fueron los que te arrebataron a tus seres queridos, así que por favor, déjalos ir —Helen miro nerviosa al Omega, esperando que no hiciera algo, de lo que tal vez pudiera arrepentirse.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?, ellos iban a hacerme lo mismo, solo les devuelvo el favor —respondió con severidad.

—Porque si lo haces, perderás tu inocencia Ben —Helen no tuvo miedo de acercarse—. Podemos trabajar juntos, tal vez podamos ayudarnos mutuamente, pero por favor, déjalos ir. Recuerda que uno de ellos, es mi única familia.

El Anodita sintió de repente, que toda ira que sentía hacía unos segundos, desaparecía. Helen supo cómo hacerlo volver, solo basto, mencionar la palabra "familia".

Liberó a los tres Alfas, y poco a poco, regresó a su forma humana.

—Lo lamento tanto Helen —murmuró apenado.

—Descuida Ben, lo bueno es que te detuviste —respondió la Alfa con una pequeña sonrisa llena de alivio.

Ben cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio, sin embargo, sonrió apenas a la dulce Alfa. Pero pasados unos minutos, el Omega perdió brillo en sus ojos, preocupando a Helen y el resto de los niños Amalgama.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Ben? —Helen se sintió preocupada, por el repentino comportamiento de su nuevo amigo, pero al ver al Proctor Servantis entrar, ella y los demás entendieron lo que había ocurrido.

—Vaya, vaya, chicos, no creí que lo lograrán, pero sí que me sorprendieron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? —Alan lo miró con rencor.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?, solamente fue cuestión de poner al nieto de Maxwell Tennyson con ustedes y hacer que lo dejaran en un estado en el que no tuviera más opción que sacar su lado Anodita, aunque lo admito, creí que era un simple y patético humano, y ya estaba preparando una buena combinación para hacerlo útil, así que muchas gracias Kevin. Por fin tengo en mis manos, a un Anodita.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo habías planeado? —preguntó Kevin con odio—. ¿Qué más es mentira?, ¿acaso Ben Tennyson decía la verdad acerca de su abuelo? —cuestionó.

—Servantis sonrió divertido—. Solo diré, que Maxwell Tennyson, no era lo que ustedes creían.

Los niños Amalgama, vieron como Ben era llevado lejos de ellos. Helen y Alan, sintiendo una gran impotencia al no haber protegido al Omega, mientras que Pierce y Manny sentían demasiado arrepentimiento por haber juzgado mal al nieto de Max Tennyson, pero Kevin, el miraba con furia al Proctor Servantis, pues no solo había hecho que creyera por completo en las palabras del Omega, sino que además, ahora sentía que debía devolver un favor. Había juzgado mal a Ben -quien era un inocente en todo ese embrollo- y por su culpa, el Omega corría grave peligro.

—Se lo llevaron —murmuró Helen con preocupación.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?, es decir, es obvio que siendo una de las especies que ellos querían, le va a ir peor que a nosotros, o peor, tal vez con él en sus manos, ahora ni nos vean necesarios, y eso haría que Ben tenga menos probabilidades de lograr escapar —comentó furioso Alan.

Kevin había tomado una decisión. Era obvio que de alguna forma -un tanto estúpida-, que tanto el Proctor Servantis, como sus patéticos seguidores, temían que ellos se juntaran para hacerles frente, sin embargo, ninguno había tenido una razón importante para pelear, pero ahora era diferente.

Kevin sabía de primera mano lo que hacían con las especies raras que conseguían -no por nada lo habían mantenido a él con vida-, y obviamente al descubrir que Ben Tennyson decía la verdad y que además era un Alienígena como ellos, su Alfa interno, ahora lo veía como uno de los suyos, especialmente si se hablaba de que el Anodita Tennyson era un Omega.

—Creo que es hora de ir en contra de Proctor Servantis.

— ¿Estás seguro Kevin? —cuestionó Pierce con preocupación, especialmente si su hermana se veía implicada en esa forma de rebelión.

—Completamente seguro —respondió Levin—. En primera, porque Tennyson nos dijo demasiadas cosas, lo que significa que lo juzgamos y tratamos mal, cuando su abuelo ni siquiera hizo nada de lo que se le acusa y en segunda, porque si lo que él dijo acerca de los Anoditas es verdad, el Proctor Servantis podría vernos como un estorbo o impedimento a sus planes, lo que significa que…

—Que probablemente se deshaga de nosotros, una vez obtenga lo que necesita de Ben Tennyson —interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos Wheels.

—Entonces, ¿están de acuerdo en rebelarnos por fin ante las Raíces? —

El resto de los niños Amalgama sonrió de acuerdo con su líder, mientras que un nervioso Argit se preparaba mentalmente para la pelea, porque hasta él sabía que separados, no eran amenaza, pero juntos y con una buena razón para pelear, los Amalgama eran sumamente fuertes e invencibles.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

El Proctor Servantis veía maravillado al chico inconsciente. Sabía que debía darse prisa, si es que quería lograr escapar, antes de que Verdona Tennyson sintiera que su nieto tenía el legado Anodita, por eso mismo, Ben se encontraba atado en aquella plancha metálica, y que él y su equipo estaban más que listos para comenzar con la investigación y experimentación que tanto habían esperado.

— ¿En qué piensas Phil?, ¿acaso hay remordimientos por utilizar al nieto de tu antiguo amigo? —preguntó la mitad Aerofibio con burla.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el aludido —. Aunque si me preocupa que Servantis no logré terminar a tiempo para lograr escapar, porque conozco a la perfección lo que Max y Verdona nos harían, si logran encontrarnos.

—Por favor, dudo mucho que Verdona Tennyson sea tan temible y poderosa —le restó importancia Swift.

A pesar de que Phil Billings sabía lo fuerte y veloz que era aquella Alfa, él conocía bien a Max y a su esposa. Él sabía cuán poderosa era Verdona Tennyson y más si atentaban contra su legado Anodita –el cual era difícil de conservar con el camino que había elegido-, así que no era nada raro que le preocupara que la Omega logrará dar con el paradero de su nieto y hacerlos pagar por intentar atentar contra el chico, aunque Max no se quedaba atrás, pues al haber sido su socio y compañero, sabía que Maxwell Tennyson era alguien a quien temer cuando estaba furioso.

Así que en respuesta, a la tontería que su compañera había dicho, Phil comenzó a reír lleno de diversión.

—Eso es porque no conoces a la pareja Tennyson —dijo con burla—. Max es alguien de temer, no por nada, siendo un simple humano sin entrenamiento, logró salvar a la que ahora es su esposa de unos cazadores y claro, derrotar al famoso villano Vilgax. Y Verdona Tennyson, ¿en serio la menosprecias?, esa mujer, a pesar de ser una Omega, es considerada una de las Anoditas con más poder y sabiduría en su planeta, ¿en serio te crees capaz de hacerles frente, cuando estén juntos?...

La Alfa Aerofibio apretó los puños en señal de enojo. Ella se creía más que capaz de derrotar a la pareja Tennyson, sin embargo, sabía que Phil conocía más que nadie a los Tennyson y eso le hacía enojar demasiado.

—Ya lo verás Phil. Ellos no podrán hacer nada con nosotros juntos —murmuró, mientras salía de aquella sala. Había tenido suficiente, así que decidió tomarse un descanso en otro lado.

Phil solamente comenzó a reír ante la molestia que causó en la Alfa, y aunque quería que su compañero, Leander le respondiera ante el debate que se había suscitado, sabía que debía aguantarse, pues ese pobre diablo no contó con la suerte que él y sus otros compañeros tenían con los experimentos de Servantis.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Y cómo planeas que rescatemos a Ben Tennyson? —cuestionó un nervioso y asustado, Argit.

Kevin sintió las miradas de sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente nervioso.

Ya habían salido de su sitio de confort, incluso se encontraban cerca de la sala donde Servantis realizaba sus experimentos, sin embargo, aún no estaba del todo seguro, de lo que haría para que lograran salvar al Omega.

—No lo has pensado, ¿cierto? —Pierce se cruzó de brazos al momento de preguntar aquello.

—Bueno, sé que debemos de salvarlo y salvarnos a su vez, pero aún no he pensado cómo hacerlo siquiera —respondió Kevin completamente apenado.

—Pobre Kevin, al parecer fue otro el que sucumbió ante los horribles síntomas de la adolescencia y las feromonas de un Omega —, comentó Alan con burla. Kevin se las debía y vaya que debía aprovechar a cobrárselas.

—El Alfa Levin enrojeció ante la burla de Alan—. ¡Claro que no! —respondió azorado—. Es solo que se la debemos a Tennyson, por lo mal que lo tratamos, además de que eso podría beneficiarnos, pues al fin seríamos libres de los horribles experimentos de Servantis.

Kevin no podía evitar sentir una indescriptible pena, pues sus compañeros -Argit incluido- se reían de su nada convincente explicación.

—Tranquilo Kevin, tal vez si te repites eso una y otra vez, logres terminar de convencerte a ti mismo —mencionó Albright con burla.

Una pequeña y demasiado absurda discusión dio inicio entre los chicos, y de no ser, porque Helen tuvo la brillante idea de analizar el terreno con su velocidad, no se hubiera dado cuenta, de que tenían la oportunidad de derrotar a los miembros de las Raíces, uno a uno.

Corriendo a gran velocidad, llegó justo donde esos torpes estaban discutiendo, así que con gran enojo, uso su velocidad, para golpear -con poca fuerza-, las cabezas huecas de esos Alfas y el Beta.

—Helen, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Pierce con reproche.

—Chicos, no puedo creer que me voy por solo unos minutos, y ya se están peleando por algo tan absurdo, especialmente si a la persona que están incluyendo, se encuentra atado en una fría plancha metálica —mencionó con reproche—. Y los golpee, porque no hay tiempo que perder, Swift se encuentra algo alejada del laboratorio —se justificó con premura.

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Manny molesto.

—Significa que podríamos dejar fuera de combate a la más veloz del grupo, cabeza hueca —explicó Alan con fastidio.

—Incluso podíamos ver cómo hacer que Leander tenga motivos para salir del laboratorio y eso nos dejaría solamente con Phil —, sugirió Pierce seriamente.

—Eso nos quitaría del camino a la más veloz y al eslabón más débil —murmuró Kevin—. El verdadero problema sería Phil, puesto que si logramos derrotarlo, Servantis ya no sería una gran amenaza.

—Habla por ti Kevin, porque yo recuerdo que Servantis tiene una habilidad para lograr que quedemos inmóviles de manera telepática —Argit hizo mención de aquella importante habilidad en el Proctor Servantis.

—Pero si logramos despertar a Ben, podríamos tener una oportunidad —la Alfa recordó las vagas explicaciones de Ben con respecto a los Anoditas y la manera en cómo dejó a Kevin, Manny y Pierce—. Es decir, él logró dejar a los tres incapacitados cuando tomó su forma Alienígena —mencionó aquello que parecía de gran importancia.

—Pierce se puso pensativo con aquellas palabras, recordando lo que el Omega había dicho sobre su abuela y sus poderes—. Él había dicho que su abuela entrenaba a su prima, así que probablemente veía ese entrenamiento siendo que él deseaba con todo su ser, formar parte de esa herencia, lo que podría significar que… —miró a su líder con seriedad, esperando que también hubiera captado lo que podría ser un as bajo la manga.

—Qué si veía en secreto ese entrenamiento, tal vez tenga más trucos que aprendió al mirar, y si los Anoditas hacen lo que él nos dijo, podría ser que nos sea de gran ayuda contra Servantis —dijo Kevin con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— ¡Pues hay que darnos prisa! —exclamó Manny, más que dispuesto de poner en su lugar a esos abusivos adultos.

—No es tan sencillo como suena, cerebro de músculos —mencionó Alan con burla—. Para empezar, debemos derrotar a Swift, y luego pensar en qué hacer, para que no nos dé más problemas, junto a Leander.

—Qué tal si utilizamos las viejas cápsulas de escape —sugirió Argit—. Digo, si ponemos las coordenadas más lejanas para su aterrizaje, nos daría algo más de tiempo, aunque si utilizamos algo de la anestesia que Servantis utiliza a veces para sus conejillos de indias, nos daría más tiempo todavía, ¿no?...

Los niños Amalgama no podían dejar de ver a Argit como si fuera un bicho raro, especialmente, cuando el Beta era el primero en arruinar sus planes y el último en llegar a sugerir semejante plan.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Argit? —preguntó sorprendida la Alfa.

Los demás Alfas concordaron con la pregunta de la única chica en el grupo, todo mientras miraban expectantes al Beta, en busca de una respuesta lógica.

—Que graciosa eres Helen —respondió el Beta completamente ofendido—. Digamos que llevo esperando que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo con eso de rebelarse contra las Raíces, aunque solamente pensaba en qué hacer en caso de derrotarlos, para que pudiéramos escapar, el tema del Omega Tennyson y las Raíces separadas no se me hubiera ocurrido.

—Creo que eso tiene más sentido, puesto que si lo hubieras intentado tu solo, lo más seguro hubiera sido que no estuvieras vivo en estos momentos —mencionó un burlesco Alan.

—Aunque su idea no suena del todo mal —dijo Kevin, mientras miraba a Helen —. Helen, ¿podrías encargarte de traer suficiente de la anestesia?, claro, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—Seguro, ahora mismo me encamino en ello —la Alfa no espero más, cuando comenzó a correr en dirección hacia los almacenes del lugar.

—Argit, tu ve donde las cápsulas y alista dos de ellas con diferentes coordenadas, asegúrate de que sean las más lejanas y conflictivas —ordenó Kevin con seriedad. Solo esperaba que Argit no fuera tan tonto como para fallar en la tarea más sencilla.

—Creo tener idea de donde podríamos mandar a ese par —murmuró ansioso, mientras se disponía a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Los cuatro Alfas esperaron tan solo unos breves minutos, hasta que por fin vieron llegar a Helen con lo que le habían pedido.

—No hubo problema, aunque tuve que tomar otro camino, porque Leander también decidió salir del laboratorio —explicó su breve tardanza, para después darse cuenta de que faltaba el único Beta del grupo—. ¿Dónde está Argit? —preguntó.

—Kevin lo mandó al área de cápsulas para alistar dos con distintas coordenadas —respondió Alan.

—Vaya, eso nos daría demasiada ventaja —comentó la Alfa impresionada—. Supongo que debo colocar la anestesia y asegurarme de que Argit no lo estropee.

—Kevin sonrió divertido—. Si ya sabes, ¿qué esperas Helen? —mencionó con burla.

La mitad Kineceleran corrió con prisa hacia donde Argit se encontraba. Ella misma sabía que en velocidad y experiencia, Swift era mucho mejor, así que no debía perder una gran oportunidad, para darle una lección a la adulta.

—Muy bien Kevin, ¿por quién vamos primero? —preguntó Manny ansioso.

El aludido estaba a punto de responder, hasta que un rayo pasó justo cerca de su rostro.

Los cuatro Alfas, miraron, justo de donde aquel ataque había provenido, encontrándose con la Alfa mitad Aerofibio, quien los miraba con profundo odio.

—Ya se habían tardado en pensar siquiera que podrían derrotarnos.

—Que no es obvio Swift —mencionó Kevin con rencor—. Estamos hartos de que ustedes nos utilicen a su antojo. Nos entrenaron, a ellos los cambiaron totalmente y además, planean usar a alguien inocente para hacer más de sus enfermos experimentos, así que no esperes compasión por nuestra parte.

Kevin había guardado una importante pieza de un metal sumamente fuerte y resistente que había encontrado en una de sus tantas exploraciones, así que no dudo en usar sus habilidades para que su cuerpo se volviera por completo de ese material.

Alan por su parte, tomó por completo su forma Pyronite, mientras que Manny y Pierce tomaban su posición de ataque.

La Alfa no se inmuto en lo absoluto, así que más que dispuesta a enseñarle su lugar a esos mocosos, comenzó a flotar, alistándose para hacer un ataque aéreo y demasiado preciso.

—Pagarán por su osadía, mocosos malcriados.

Los niños Amalgama, sabían a la perfección cuán fuerte y veloz era aquella Alfa, sin embargo, un entrenamiento y tenerla de su lado era tan distinto a un enfrentamiento contra ella.

Pierce término lejos de sus compañeros y con una quemadura en su hombro derecho, mientras que Manny trataba de cubrirse con sus cuatro brazos -algo no muy efectivo-, mientras que Alan procuraba volar de un lado a otro tratando de evitar los potentes y rápidos ataques de la Alfa.

—Kevin, no sé si tu plan consistía en terminar apaleados por Swift, pero de no ser así, será mejor que pienses en algo más —Pierce logró ponerse de pie, para seguir batallando con aquella mujer.

—Ella es demasiado rápida, ¿cómo derrotar la velocidad? —Alan hizo mención de aquella pregunta, justo al lograr evadir un ataque demasiado cercano.

Kevin pensó con detenimiento en la pregunta de Alan. ¿Cómo derrotar la velocidad?, esa pregunta era demasiado fácil. La velocidad en sí, no debería ser derrotada, más bien, superada por algo o alguien más veloz, desgraciadamente, la única que podría hacerle frente a aquella feroz Alfa, se encontraba haciendo otras cosas, sin embargo, y siendo que él era quien conocía a la perfección a cada uno de los Alfas que formaban parte de las Raíces, sabía que la mayor debilidad de Swift era el subestimar a sus contrincantes, especialmente si creía que no tenía un as bajo la manga.

Dejó que la Alfa lo atrapara, y ahora mismo, Pierce, Manny y Alan se encontraban tirados y agotados, mientras que Kevin era agarrado con fuerza del cuello.

— ¿De qué te ríes Levin?, ¿acaso no ves que estás a punto de morir? —inquirió la Alfa con soberbia.

—Me divierte ver que eres tan crédula y soberbia, ¿en serio crees que no tengo un as bajo la manga? —

Swift no había entendido la reacción de ese insolente mocoso, y menos entendió la razón por la que Kevin silbo lo más fuerte que su agarre le permitió. Sin embargo, lanzó un dolido alarido cuando sintió una fuerte mordida en su pierna derecha y unas grandes garras, rasgar su espalda, justo la zona donde sus alas sobresalen cuando así lo quiere.

— ¡¿Qué es esa maldita cosa?! —preguntó en un grito furioso.

—No es una cosa, es una chica, para ser más específicos, una Anubian Baskurr, aunque yo la llamo, Zed —respondió Kevin de lo más normal, mientras acariciaba a la extraña Alienígena parecida a un canino terrestre.

—Malditos mocosos, no crean que esto hará un cambio en sus probabilidades. Van a perder y pagar por su traición.

Swift no se iba a dar por vencida, pero los chicos tampoco. Sin embargo, no tuvieron que mover un solo dedo, pues la aparente mascota de Kevin, dio un potente rugido, justo cerca de la presuntuosa Alfa.

Alan aprovechó en lanzar bolas de fuego a las heridas recién hechas que la Alfa tenía, mientras que Pierce utilizo su agilidad y destreza para lanzar sus espinas justo en los puntos débiles de la mitad Aerofibio.

Swift sentía que no podía moverse, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

— ¿Eso es todo mocosos? —cuestionó jadeante.

— ¡Ahora chicos! —gritaron Pierce y Alan a los dos Alfas que faltaban.

La mitad Aerofibio no lo vio venir, pero tanto Kevin -con su cuerpo completamente metalizado- y Manny -quien procuro usar sus dos puños derechos-, esperaban el momento ideal para darle los golpes finales.

Swift ya no era un problema para los niños Amalgama, así que con la fuerza y determinación que aún les quedaba, la cargaron para llevarla hasta las cápsulas.

—Eso estuvo cerca —mencionó Alan con un silbido.

—De no ser por esa mascota tuya Kevin, que por cierto, ¿de dónde la sacaste? —Manny fue el primero en preguntar aquello, mientras veía la peculiar mascota de su líder.

—La encontré en la rara misión que me pusieron con Argit. A la pobre la tenían encerrada en ese laboratorio, y claro, puede que al principio quisiera matarme, pero Zed no es mala, ¿no es así chica? —Kevin comenzó a acariciar a la extraña ¿canina?...

— ¡¿Por qué viene esa cosa con ustedes?! —

Al escuchar esa gritada pregunta, tanto Pierce, como Alan y Manny entendieron que aquella extraña criatura canina no era tan amable como Kevin la había descrito, o al menos no con Argit.

—Su nombre es Zed —respondió Kevin con molestia—. Y gracias a ella, pudimos derrotar a Swift.

Manny entendió a lo que Kevin quiso llegar, así que con todo el rencor que tenía, lanzo a la Alfa Aerofibio a una de las cápsulas, no importándole que esta lanzara un insignificante quejido.

Helen aprovecho que Swift se encontraba ya más que lista en la pequeña nave, y de manera rápida, le coloco una mascarilla en el rostro y puso a funcionar el pequeño tanque de anestesia. Con prisa salió, no sin antes ajustar el modo automático de la cápsula.

— ¡Listo, una menos! —Helen no pudo evitar soltar esa exclamación, al ver que la pequeña nave comenzaba a irse lejos de su posición.

—Solo nos faltan tres más —mencionó Argit sin ánimos de seguir con aquella descabellada misión—. ¿No sería mejor si solo nos vamos? —preguntó en susurro.

Los cinco Alfas solamente miraron al Beta con enojo, especialmente, cuando aquella idea había sido suya.

—No podemos irnos si Ben —respondió Helen con enojo.

Argit se sintió diminuto –más de lo que ya se sentía con los Alfas-, así que decidió que por su propio bien, asentía ante la evidente exigencia de la única chica Alfa.

—Lamento haber preguntado —se disculpó completamente nervioso.

—Eso te enseñara a no hacer enojar a Helen —se carcajeo Manny.

Los demás chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del joven mitad Tetramand.

—Ahora, debemos hacer algo con Leander, para tener más probabilidades de lograr salvar a Ben —mencionó seriamente Pierce.

—Bueno, si atacamos desde distintos puntos, será más sencillo hacerle frente, hay que recordar que Leander es el más lento, debido a su condición y al menos sabemos que él no va a hablarnos hasta tenernos hartos —Kevin se aseguró de decir aquello de manera un tanto seria. Si bien, sabía que Leander tenía demasiadas debilidades, eso no hacía que tuvieran menos cuidado, pues los rayos láser que el Alfa podía sacar a voluntad, sin duda eran de cuidado extremo.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente?, porque no estoy dispuesto a seguirte como con Swift, porque créeme Kevin, que si no fuera por tu mascota, no estaríamos aquí —Wheels se encargó de encarar a Levin, pues no estaba dispuesto a volver a arriesgarse y mucho menos, a su hermana menor.

—Kevin suspiro abatido—. Descuida, tengo una que otra idea para ir contra Leander y eso concierne a Helen, Zed y un artefacto que guardaba de la misión donde encontré a Zed.

Pierce lo miro con recelo, pues no estaba del todo seguro que Kevin tuviera contempladas todas las posibilidades que podrían pasar.

Sin embargo, los chicos estuvieron dispuestos a acatar las órdenes de Kevin.

Según la Alfa, Leander se encontraba justo cerca de los almacenes, y no era mentira, pues el mitad Prypiatosian-B se encontraba el espacio, casi meditando.

—Esta distraído, ¿podríamos aprovechar? —preguntó en murmullo Manny.

Y a pesar de que el mitad Tetramand hablo demasiado bajo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Leander lo escuchara. Leander comenzó a atacar con gran rapidez.

Los chicos comenzaron separándose y evadiendo los ataques del mayor, esperando la señal de Kevin y no paso mucho para tenerla.

— ¡Hazlo ahora Helen! —

La Alfa llego con gran rapidez y aprovecho que el mayor había quedado distraído para lanzar el arma secreta de su líder: una rara esfera de color verde limón.

Leander no pudo evadirla, y mucho menos prevenir lo que ocurrió momentos después. Primero, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una gran burbuja verde, y segundos después, la misma burbuja exploto. Los restos que quedaron por todo su cuerpo, comenzaron a darle unas potentes descargas eléctricas, pero lo peor –y para terminar de vencerlo-, una extraña criatura canina apareció de la nada para terminar por noquearlo con su potente rugido.

— ¿Lo ven?, pan comido.

El resto de los niños Amalgama miro con demasiado reproche a su líder, quien por cierto, no parecía haberse sorprendido de los resultados.

— ¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Helen con asco.

—Es una cosa que encontré en el mismo laboratorio donde rescate a Zed. Según los informes que encontré, es una esfera de energía comprimida o algo así, y claro, a los locos les gusta usar criaturas para sus fines, pues la esfera fue hecha con la "ayuda" de un Insectoid.

— ¿Tienes más sorpresas? —preguntó Pierce, porque ahora resultaba que también Kevin tenía bastantes ganas de traicionar a las Raíces, peor aún, parecía el joven Osmosiano no confiaba del todo en ellos.

—Kevin suspiro resignado, pues en un principio quiso decirles sobre Zed y las demás cosas que había encontrado en su última misión en solitario –no es como si Argit hubiera ayudado mucho para contarlo-, pero tuvo sus razones—. No tengo nada más, así que ahora debemos de ver como separar a Phil y a Servantis, para que alguien despierte a Ben.

Era hora de la verdad. Los chicos sabían a la perfección que de todos los perros guardianes de Servantis, Phil Billings era el peor, pues al ser mitad Terroranchula –una especie de la que casi no se sabe nada-, y uno de los Plomeros con mejor rango –antes de ser lanzado al vacío-, era de temer.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Servantis.

El mitad Cerebrocrustáceo dejo sus minuciosas anotaciones, sobre el reciente comportamiento del chico de la plancha con respecto a su lado Anodita. Miró con detenimiento a Billings, esperando que tuviera algo bueno que decirle, como para distraerlo y quitarle valiosos minutos en su investigación.

— ¿Qué necesitas Phil? —cuestionó seriamente.

—Swift y Leander no responden. Algo anda mal —mencionó. Hacía unos minutos, había tratado de comunicarse con ambos Alfas, sin embargo, ninguno había dado señales de nada.

—Servantis medito seriamente en las palabras de Billings—. Dudo mucho que sean los Tennyson —respondió tajante—. Pero no dudaría que fueran nuestros recientes errores. Los niños Amalgama.

Phil entendió a lo que quiso llegar Servantis. No perdió más tiempo, y tomo su forma Terroranchula, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas, con el terrible error que habían cometido.

—Ahora mismo me encargo del problema —dijo severo.

Servantis siguió prestando atención, pues decidió que lo mejor era seguir en lo suyo.

Phil salió del laboratorio con completo sigilo. Agudizo todos sus sentidos, para tratar de encontrar a esos mocosos, y lo hizo –casualmente cerca de las cápsulas de escape-, imaginando lo que había sucedido con sus dos compañeros desaparecidos.

De manera rápida, dirigió sus pasos al lugar, notando que dos cápsulas hacían falta, pero ninguna señal de los chicos.

Phil lanzo un gruñido al sentir un tenue aroma, reconociendo de inmediato que pertenecía a la única chica de los jóvenes.

—Más les vale salir de su patético escondite —dijo.

Sin embargo, no hubo señales de nada, ni siquiera un sonido. El mitad Terroranchula comenzó a correr por los lugares cercanos, pero después de un rato corriendo, tuvo que evadir una bola de fuego, revelando la dirección donde los chicos se encontraban escondidos.

— ¿Creyeron que tendrían una oportunidad siquiera? —cuestionó burlesco.

Los chicos miraron completamente nerviosos al terrible Phil, o al menos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Billings se dio cuenta de manera inmediata, pues en lugar de que Kevin Levin estuviera liderando, estaba Pierce Wheels. También se percató de que Helen Wheels faltaba, pero en su lugar, se encontraba Argit.

—Parece ser que están desesperados —mencionó por el obvio y mal formado equipo.

—No dejaremos que vayas a advertirle —respondió secamente Pierce.

—Yo podría apoyarlos de lejos —murmuró Argit. Era el único que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con el plan de Kevin, especialmente, si debía arriesgarse a ser despellejado por el Alfa Billings.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora Pierce? —Alan ignoro por completo el patético intento del Beta para salir huyendo, pues Phil no parecía de tan buen humor.

—Debemos confiar en el plan de Kevin. Por lo general, sus planes funcionan, además, por alguna razón, Helen confía en las palabras de Ben Tennyson, así que si es verdad lo de la magnitud de sus poderes y logran despertarlo, posiblemente tengamos una oportunidad.

—Así que mientras tanto, ¿debemos tratar de aguantar la furia de Phil? —cuestionó Manny, pues no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa locura de plan, pero debía confiar en su líder, y más que nada, en la entera confianza que Pierce le tenía a Kevin.

—Debemos aguantar lo más que podamos —respondió Pierce con seguridad—. Confió en mi hermana e incluso en Alan. Ellos creen que Ben Tennyson es capaz de ayudarnos, así que hay que confiar, además, también debemos confiar en lo que nuestro líder nos dijo. Así que, ¿por qué no le enseñamos a Phil lo bien que trabajamos nosotros tres?...

Alan se sorprendió de las palabras de Pierce, pues tan solo unas horas antes, Wheels estaba en contra de él y Helen con respecto al Omega Tennyson, sin embargo, sintió cierto orgullo y respeto al ver como Pierce se comportaba ahora. Tal vez en un futuro, Pierce Wheels logre convertirse en un gran líder, o al menos como en momentos como ese, el que Kevin no pudiera.

—No se tu Manny, pero Pierce y su discurso motivacional, me han inspirado —Alan miro con una ladina sonrisa a su compañero de cuatro brazos.

—Yo digo que le hagamos caso —respondió Manny con una prepotente sonrisa.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para huir. Al menos espero que ese Omega no nos falle, o juro que hallare la forma de matar a Kevin.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—¡Sé que están aquí, Kevin y Helen! —

Servantis se alejó del inconsciente Omega, para encarar al par de Alfas que se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio. Lanzó una risotada llena de autosuficiencia, pues en verdad le divertía ver que esos niños creían que podrían contra él y Phil, peor aún, con ese patético plan de "divide y vencerás".

¿Qué si le molestaba?, claro que lo tenían enojado, pues justo cuando iba a aplicar la anestesia en el Omega, llegaron esos dos con sus intenciones de hacerlo fallar.

—Obviamente queremos salvar a Ben —respondió la enojada Alfa.

Servantis evadió como pudo a la chica con gracia y agilidad, para después lanzar un potente rayo, acompañado de una gran mesa metálica. Helen pudo evadir el rayo, pero la mesa la golpeo y mando lejos.

Kevin decidió comenzar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Servantis no se la dejaba fácil –no por nada el Alfa mayor, no les había mostrado todas sus capacidades-, pero eso no detenía a Kevin.

El Proctor repentinamente uso su escudo para protegerse y después lanzo la misma mesa que había utilizado anteriormente, para golpear a Levin.

— ¿Eso es todo niños? —preguntó secamente.

—Kevin lo miro con odio y una imperceptible sonrisa—. No lo creo Servantis.

El proctor no entendió la reacción de ese pequeño Alfa, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pues justo cuando iba a terminar su trabajo, una extraña criatura lo mordió justo en su brazo derecho.

Kevin aprovecho esa distracción e implanto en la cabeza del mitad cerebrocrustáceo un extraño aparato y el su pecho, una extraña esfera, muy parecida a la que había utilizado contra Leander.

La esfera estallo, mandando al Proctor a la pared y dejarlo completamente pegado con una sustancia verdosa y desagradable, mientras que el aparato en su cabeza, comenzó a darle grandes y fuertes vibraciones, las cuales no permitían su concentración, ocasionando, que su control sobre el Omega, comenzará a desaparecer.

—Creí que no tenías más sorpresas —le reprocho Helen, mientras liberaba con gran velocidad a Ben.

—Supuse que entre más supieran, menos probabilidades tendríamos de engañar a Servantis —se explicó Kevin completamente apenado.

—Helen dejo de lado su reciente reproche, para después ayudar al confundido Omega—. ¿Cómo estás Ben? —preguntó preocupada.

Ben espabilo como pudo, dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en la zona donde los niños Amalgama descansaban. Miró nervioso el lugar en el que ahora estaba, y no pudo evitar sentir pánico al ver que se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio, ¿qué había pasado?...

—Servantis estuvo a punto de iniciar sus experimentos, pero llegamos a tiempo para impedirlo —respondió Kevin a la pregunta silenciosa del Omega.

—Ben se sorprendió de saber que el Alfa Levin tomo parte en su rescate—. ¿Tú ayudaste?, ¿en serio? —cuestionó, sin ocultar su evidente sorpresa.

—Kevin se sonrojo apenado—. ¡Por supuesto que ayude! —exclamó —. No soy tan idiota y necio, como para no admitir mis errores, así que tómalo como una disculpa por faltarle el respeto a tu abuelo y a ti.

—Tennyson lo medito unos segundos, para después sonreír—. Disculpas aceptadas —respondió sincero.

Kevin y Helen suspiraron aliviados de escuchar las palabras del Omega, sin embargo, no pudieron permanecer calmados, pues una explosión cercana, sacudió todo el laboratorio.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Ben. Algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con su reciente rescate.

—Los otros están en problemas —respondió Helen completamente preocupada.

—Parece ser que Phil les está dando problemas —murmuró Kevin.

—Entonces vamos.

Tanto Kevin como Helen miraron sorprendidos al Omega, pues aun cuando sus intenciones eran convencer a Ben de que los ayudará, el chico se había ofrecido, sin siquiera pedírselo.

—No van a lograr escapar mocosos.

—Ben lo miro rencoroso, mientras se acercaba—. Tal vez me dio miedo cuando me secuestro, pero debe recordar algo, Proctor Servantis, hace tres días era un simple humano, ahora soy un Anodita.

Los ojos de Ben brillaron con intensidad, mientras mostraba una mirada completamente amenazante.

—Lo irónico es, que he aprendido muchas cosas, sin siquiera tener los poderes, tales como esto… **_Somnus_** —sonrió al ver que Servantis comenzaba a dormirse—. Creo que ayudará un poco más lo que sigue… **_Apendaja grigoria_**.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Ben? —preguntó Helen completamente impresionada al ver como Servantis quedaba inconsciente y luego congelado con tan solo unas breves palabras.

—Les dije que aprendí algunos trucos, mientras observaba a mi abuela entrenar a mi prima. Mi prima al ser algo nueva en los poderes Anodita, y que el entrenamiento de la abuela es demasiado acelerado, recurrió a aprender a controlar sus poderes, gracias a una chica que cree que sus poderes son magia. Estos hechizos ayudan a controlar los poderes de mi prima, y para buena suerte, yo también leía el libro de hechizos que ella utilizaba —respondió apenado el castaño—. Pero dejemos de lado esto, vamos a detener a ese tal Phil.

Kevin y Helen estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con el Omega, incluso Zed, quien solamente olfateo al castaño y asintió.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Creo que el plan fallo, porque Kevin y Helen ya tardaron —comentó un agotado Tetramand.

Pierce y Alan asintieron completamente agitados, mientras que Argit, trataba de ocultarse –inútilmente- detrás de los tres Alfas.

—Parece ser que fallaron completamente mocosos.

Los tres Alfas y el Beta vieron con nerviosismo, como Phil se lanzaba con intenciones de aniquilarlos, sin embargo, un grito con unas extrañas palabras de trasfondo, dejaron completamente inmovilizado al Alfa Billings.

— ** _Statuea_** —

— ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿estamos muertos? —Argit no pudo evitar preguntar aquello, pues se encontraba con los ojos completamente cerrados.

—Seguimos vivos, y no gracias a ti cobarde —respondió Manny.

—Y parece ser que Helen y Alan tenían razón, ese chico Tennyson, podría ayudarnos —comentó Pierce con alivio.

— ¡Wow Ben, eso fue genial! —Helen se mostró más sorprendida al ver cómo había quedado Phil con una sola palabra.

—No canten victoria todavía, porque no creo resistir mucho tiempo con el hechizo, ¿qué tan testarudo es este sujeto?...

Los Alfas y el Beta miraron con detenimiento a Billings, y al ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, supieron que no tenían mucho tiempo.

—Chicos, vengan junto a mí. Tengo un hechizo que nos sacará de este lugar —dijo Ben seriamente.

Pierce, Manny, Alan y Argit hicieron caso al llamado de Ben. Mientras que Ben, se preparaba, para liberar a Phil de su anterior hechizo y ser lo suficientemente rápido para recitar otro.

—Date prisa, Tennyson —pidió Kevin, al ver como Phil recuperaba la movilidad de sus brazos.

—Ben suspiro para calmarse—. **_Abeo exorior_** —recitó con calma.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver cómo fueron rodeados por un gran campo de energía de color magenta, justo antes de que Phil consiguiera acercarse.

— ¿Qué hiciste mocoso? —exigió saber Billings.

—Algo que obviamente no te esperabas —respondió con burla el Omega—. Chicos, es hora de que se despidan del señor. Bye, bye señor Alfa.

Phil Billings vio completamente enojado, como cada uno de los jóvenes comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, sintiéndose completamente herido en su orgullo, pues no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Me las van a pagar mocosos.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¿Dónde estamos? —

Los niños Amalgama y Argit miraron completamente asombrados al Omega Tennyson, sin embargo, Ben solo podía mirar con preocupación, los trozos de tela que quedaron de la mochila que traía consigo, el día que Servantis lo había secuestrado.

—En este lugar nos escondíamos del universo. Fue justo aquí donde me separaron de lo que queda de mi familia —respondió con tristeza.

—Tranquilo Tennyson. Tu nos ayudaste, así que nosotros haremos lo mismo —Kevin no pudo evitar acercarse al Omega, especialmente, cuando parecía que Ben terminaría por llorar su perdida.

— ¿Tan poderoso eres? —preguntó Alan, para tratar de cambiar de tema, aunque la magnitud de poder que el Omega tenía era magnifico, pues los había sacado del vacío, sin siquiera sudar.

—Y gracias a ese poder somos libres, es decir, miren las estrellas, son tan diferentes de ese horrible lugar —comentó Helen con alegría.

Kevin le dio la razón a sus compañeros, sin embargo, al desviar momentáneamente su mirada, el Omega había tomado de nueva cuenta aquella extraña y a su vez hermosa forma Anodita. Los Alfas y el Beta temieron por un posible enfrentamiento, pero por alguna razón, el Omega solamente veía el espacio.

Ellos no sabían, pero al no tener la presión de escapar, o la furia que había sentido al lograr sacar su lado Anodita, Ben solamente pensaba en lo que un Anodita pensaba: viajar libremente, divertirse. Los Anoditas son un alma libre, y necesitaban por lo menos setenta y cinco años para controlar todo su poder, de lo contrario, perderían sus recuerdos con todo ese poder en su cabeza.

Y ahora, sin nada, ni nadie que lo atará, Ben deseaba utilizar todo ese poder para viajar por todo el universo y vivir de su amada libertad. Comenzó a flotar, dispuesto a irse, pero al sentir su mano ser apresada, miró con reproche al Alfa de negros cabellos.

—Quiero irme. Debo irme, el espacio me llama —murmuró con sinceridad.

—No puedes hacerlo —respondió Kevin con seguridad.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó con molestia—. Ya son libres, yo también quiero serlo.

—Pero Ben, ¿no buscaras a tu familia? —preguntó Helen con preocupación.

—Ellos no me buscaron cuando los necesite, ahora solo necesito ser uno con el espacio —dijo con demasiada frialdad —. Suéltame ahora Levin, de verdad no quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo haré Ben —sintió que el Omega se sorprendió, incluso él lo hizo cuando dijo por primera vez el nombre del castaño—. Estoy seguro de que tu familia te está buscando, ¿o es que acaso mentiste en la confianza que tanto le tienes a tu abuelo?, porque si Max Tennyson es tan buen abuelo como dijiste, estoy seguro de que te está buscando.

—Y no te equivocas niño.

Los niños Amalgama vieron con desconfianza la luz magenta que comenzó a aparecer justo frente a ellos. Para los Alfas y el Beta, unos posibles problemas, pero para el Anodita, era la esperanza que tanto estaba esperando en el fondo de su ser.

— ¡Oh mi niño! —

Los niños Amalgama vieron con asombro a la Alienígena, tan parecida al Omega, pero justo detrás de ella, llego el "temible" Max Tennyson, junto con una chica pelirroja. Los tres abrazaron con fuerza al Omega Anodita.

—Verdona, parece ser que tenías razón cuando dijiste que sentiste una energía similar a la tuya, pero me sorprende ver que Ben también fuera un Anodita —Max parecía más aliviado, pues por un momento pensó que perdería a su nieto.

—Y uno muy bueno, ni siquiera Gwen ha logrado tomar su forma Anodita —halago la Anodita de manera alegre.

—A todo esto, ¿Quiénes son esos? —Gwen cambio de tema, al ver a los chicos de trajes similares a los que se habían llevado a su primo.

— ¿Ben? —Max se preocupó al ver que su nieto solamente veía el espacio.

—Lo ves Ben, ellos te buscaron, así que no tienes razones para irte —a Kevin no le importo que la chica y el señor Tennyson lo vieran con recelo, el simplemente tomo de la mano al Anodita, para ayudarlo a bajar poco a poco.

—Gracias Kevin —murmuró Ben, mientras tomaba su forma humana—. Todo ese poder me había nublado el juicio.

—De nada Tennyson —respondió sonrojado.

—Abuelos, Gwen, ellos fueron parte de los experimentos de las Raíces. Y me ayudaron a escapar antes de que el Proctor Servantis lograra hacerme algo —respondió a la pregunta de su prima—. No tienen dónde ir, y yo no pienso dejarlos a su suerte —les advirtió. Había notado que a su prima no le agradaba la idea, y menos a su abuelo.

—Ben, sabes porque no puedo dejarlos venir con nosotros —apenado, Max vio a los chicos.

—No voy a dejarlos —sentenció seriamente.

—Tranquilo Ben, no nos molesta —murmuró Helen con preocupación.

—Al menos nos ayudaste a escapar —dijo Alan con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Podemos valernos por nosotros mismos, no es como si fuéramos débiles —respondió Manny con falsa prepotencia.

— ¡No voy a dejarlos! —gritó el Omega.

—Verdona entendió a su nieto, y por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con él—. Ellos son chicos entrenados por las Raíces, así que no son niños indefensos, yo digo que pueden venir Max.

— ¡Tú también Verdona! —exclamó Max con sorpresa, pero al ver las miradas de los chicos y las miradas de su esposa y nieto, supo que había perdido esa batalla—. No tienen idea de todo lo que pasamos, ni siquiera se compara con las Raíces y sus desquiciados experimentos. Todo el universo esta en mi contra, incluso me arrebataron tanto y no solo a mí, también a lo que queda de mi familia —Max se encargó de mencionar aquello, aun si le sacaba de lo más profundo de su ser, recuerdos sumamente dolorosos y fatídicos. Soltó un suspiro resignado, al ver las miradas llenas de decisión que aquellos adolescentes tenían—. De acuerdo, pueden venir con nosotros, pero les advierto, que estén preparados para los riesgos que conllevan estar conmigo y mi familia.

Ben fue rápido a abrazar a su abuelo, pues en verdad le alegraba que aquellos chicos pudieran tener otra oportunidad de sentir la calidez de tener una familia.

— ¿Estás seguro de que debemos ir con ellos Kevin? —cuestionó Pierce en susurro. No estaba del todo seguro de si debían unirse a los Tennyson o seguir por su cuenta huyendo de la venganza de las Raíces.

—Kevin miro directamente al Omega Tennyson, sintiendo en su interior que debían estar con él y el resto de los Tennyson—. Creo que no es mala idea Pierce, además, ¿crees que con todo lo que hicimos a las Raíces, nos dejarán en paz?, porque hasta donde yo sé, Swift y Leander van a volver tarde o temprano, y ni mencionar a Phil, porque es más que obvio que espera derramar sangre, y Servantis, él no va a estar nada contento al saber que perdió contra los niños a los que creía haber controlado a su antojo.

—Pierce lo pensó con detenimiento—. Touché —respondió resignado.

Tal vez no era mala idea que los niños Amalgama se quedaran con los Tennyson. Técnicamente, también ellos eran buscados por seres que querían matarlos, sin embargo, sentían que había algo más.

Los niños Amalgama, sin saberlo, ya habían establecido un orden en su manada. Cada uno de ellos, tenía en cuenta de que el líder Alfa de su manada era Kevin Levin, pero debido a su inexperiencia y juventud –no solo socializando, también en cuestión a manadas y castas-, no se habían dado cuenta de que sus Alfas internos, habían elegido a Ben como el líder Omega.

Los niños Amalgama habían agrandado su manada, y si no fuera, porque su líder Omega quería estar con su familia, ellos se hubieran asegurado de haberse ido lejos con Ben.

Aunque ahora parecía algo lindo y ajeno, esa elección traería algunas consecuencias. Pero por ahora, Max solamente pensaba en conseguir una nave más grande al ver como su familia volvía a agrandarse de nueva cuenta, mientras que Gwen sentía lo que alguna vez su primo había sentido, al ver como su abuela felicitaba de manera exagerada que Ben hubiera tomado su forma Anodita. Y los niños Amalgama, solo hablaban entre ellos, para ver que podían ayudar.

Todo tan diferente, a lo que en un futuro, les deparaba…

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso ha sido todo para este primer extra, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

 **Saben que siempre pueden corregirme y yo al final de la historia haré caso a su amable corrección :D**

 **Algunas curiosidades que deben tener en cuenta son:**

 **.- Gwen 18 no es tan buena como la hace lucir Ben…**

 **.- A pesar de que Kevin se empareja con Gwen, el resto de los Amalgama no la ve como la líder Omega…**

 **.- Verdona solo nota a su nieto por haber heredado sus poderes…**

 **.- Di un leve spoiler de quien tomará el mando, cuando Kevin ya no esté…**

 **Y después de pensarlo con detenimiento, he decidido también dejarles spoiler de los extras, claro, solamente en los extras xD**

 **Así que como se viene la discusión entre Rex y Noah, el próximo extra tratara de como Rex se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Noah, así como hará la aparición la primera Omega con la que casi se va (yo sé que ya saben quién es y personalmente diré que ella me cae mal). Aquí van los spoilers…**

 **.- Rex se siente confundido con la llegada de su nuevo amigo y la Omega que tanto le gusta…**

 **.- Rex descubre un terrible secreto…**

 **.- Noah sale lastimado por culpa de Rex…**

 **Todo eso y más en, Extra II: "Lazos Conmovidos"**

 **Y pues, espero traerles pronto el próximo capítulo, pero considérense afortunad s, pues este es uno de los capítulos más largos (además del capítulo anterior) que he escrito, con un total de 10,945 palabras (hasta me da flojera pensar que los otros extras queden así de largos).**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	5. Lazos Distanciados

**NOTAS:** **Iba a tardar más, debido a que no he tenido ganas de dibujar, así que tomaré el dibujo de lo que fue el capítulo anterior (no el extra). Incluso puedo decirles que tengo listo el extra de "Blonko", "Levin", pero no el último capítulo de la historia, así como tampoco me sale el dibujo para "Levin", así que probablemente tardará más de lo que había pensado :(**

 **Espero que no hayan sentido eterna la actualización, porque si es así, lo lamento mucho…**

 **Y pues, oficialmente esta versión de Ben ya tiene numeración, así que son bienvenid s a adentrarse al universo 18 y las locuras que se me vayan ocurriendo ;)**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Generador Rex, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son de mi entera propiedad (que raro se siente aclarar eso sin sentir pena xD) y como podrán notar, estrenamos portada y me ha encantado el resultado.**

 **La historia, así como la numeración y la idea del universo 18, es 100% mía, así que para cualquier adaptación, bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 _Max sabía que algo andaba mal con su nieto, pero la palabra "mal" se quedaba corta. Su nieto le había contado con lujo y detalle todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, y saber que ese tal Rook Blonko sabía sobre su estadía cercana a Omnitrix, no era nada a comparación de saber que su nieto, tontamente se había dejado marcar por ese mismo Alfa._

 _Obviamente, no lo tomó nada bien. Tantas veces que había hablado con Ben sobre no permitir la marca, y lo primero que hacía era desobedecer._

 _— ¿Cómo pudiste Ben? —preguntó—. Te lo dije una y otra vez, y es lo primero que haces. Te dije que no te dejarás engañar fácilmente, y así lo hiciste._

 _—Abuelo, por favor…_

 _Max quería ablandar su mirada y abrazar a su nieto, pero olvidaba todas esas intenciones cuando recordaba lo iluso que su nieto había sido. Y ahora, debían de asegurarse de empacar sus cosas y prepararse para huir antes que a ese Alfa se le ocurriera delatarlos._

 _—No voy a darte la razón Ben, porque desde un principio te lo dije. Siempre fuiste demasiado fácil de convencer, lo mismo hiciste cuando creíste que Kevin era tu destinado…_

 _— ¿Qué dijiste?..._

 _Max tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Rápidamente, miró a su nieto, pero al ver la mirada sin brillo que Ben tenía, supo que él había sido el que le dio la puñalada final a su frágil corazón._

 _—Espera hijo, yo no quería decir eso —nervioso, trato de justificar las absurdas palabras que había dicho, pero no espero que su nieto utilizara un hechizo para inmovilizarlo. Lo peor llegó cuando Ben dijo algo que en verdad lo aterro._

 _—No te preocupes abuelo, ya no seré más un estorbo…_

 _El viejo Alfa sintió eterno el tiempo para que el hechizo se disipara, y apenas sintió libertad, fue directo a buscar a su nieto. Sin embargo, al ver las intenciones de Ben, sintió un terrible miedo y vacío._

 _— ¡No lo hagas Ben! —_

 _Había llegado justo a tiempo para lograr agarrar la mano de su nieto, aunque claro, fue tanta su prisa por lograr evitar la caída de Ben, que había sentido como el brazo del Omega había hecho un sonido casi quebradizo._

 _— ¿Estás bien hijo? —miró preocupado a su nieto, pero Ben no le respondía—. Ben, no quise decir lo que dije, estaba enojado, pero mi enojo no debí dirigirlo a ti, la culpa es de ese torpe Alfa. Él es el que no sabe lo valioso que eres._

 _Ben por fin lo miró entre lágrimas. Sabía que su abuelo estaba arrepentido, y claro que él igual, pues al pensar en cosas del pasado y en el Alfa que había comenzado a rechazarlo, se había olvidado por completo de su estado._

 _Completamente desesperado y alterado, se aferró a su abuelo, quien no tenía culpa alguna de las mentiras que decían en su contra._

 _—Lamento lo que hice abuelo. Y juro que si quieres alejarme, lo entenderé, pues solamente seré un estorbo por mi estado._

 _—Max lo miró sin entender del todo, hasta que por fin captó lo que su nieto había querido decir, y solamente sintió odio hacia el mismo, pero sobre todo hacia el Alfa que había roto el corazón de su nieto—. No voy a abandonarte hijo, y menos ahora que esperas a mi primer bisnieto —respondió seguro—. Si ese Alfa fue lo suficientemente idiota como para no valorar lo que tenía, entonces él se lo pierde. Por ahora, regresemos a la nave a ver tu brazo, ya luego empacaremos como se debe._

 _Ben asintió no muy seguro, pero sabía que si quería mantener a su abuelo y a su hijo a salvo, debían huir antes que Rook Blonko los delatara._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **"Lazos Distanciados"**

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido con el Omega que lo había engañado. Y ciertamente, Rook Blonko no sentía que había hecho lo correcto al dejarlo ir.

Para empezar, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que Rex y Noah -especialmente Noah-, le ocultaban algo, sin embargo, su amigo y mucho menos Nixon, le decían algo.

Sobre el día que sucedió lo peor que le hubiera ocurrido hasta la fecha, no podía recordar absolutamente nada de como Ben se libró de él, lo único que sí tiene en cuenta, es que por alguna razón -demasiado desconocida para él-, se quedó dormido toda una semana y que había despertado con un fuerte dolor en sus cosillas, las cuales fueron afectadas por las patadas de Noah cada que se veía obligado a verificar que estuviera bien, según palabras de un muy apenado Rex. Rook tenía muy en cuenta que el Omega de su amigo lo odiaba, y vaya que Noah Nixon lo odiaba demasiado.

El rubio Omega no podía ni siquiera disimular el odio que sentía hacia él, especialmente cuando Nixon hacía breves comentarios de lo idiota que había sido al desaprovechar una oportunidad de la que ni tenía idea. Y ni hacer alguna mención o pregunta sobre lo que el Omega trataba de decirle, porque Noah simplemente le mostraba el dedo medio y lo mandaba al diablo.

Rook por un momento creyó que no tendría respuesta o alguna explicación cercana para que Noah tuviera ese comportamiento para él, hasta que sin proponérselo, sus dudas se disiparon.

Esa mañana, Rex le había pedido un pequeño favor, algo que en su momento le pareció completamente insignificante. Rook solo debía entrar al departamento que Rex y Noah compartían y tomar una caja que contenía un regalo que el Alfa Salazar le tenía preparado a su Omega por su aniversario de pareja. No era nada complicado o sumamente difícil, aunque por alguna razón, no dudo en desaprovechar en mirar el lugar.

Blonko tenía muy en cuenta que Rex y Noah llevaban siendo pareja ya bastante tiempo, pero a juzgar por las fotos, parecía que se habían juntado desde los catorce, tal vez hasta un poco más. Y a pesar de haber sido educado de manera correcta y sobre todo, a no ser un chismoso, el Revonnahgander en verdad quería entender las razones de Noah para odiarlo.

Es decir, si, tal vez llevaba siendo amigo de Ben durante todo un año, pero a él lo conocía mucho más tiempo, así que no entendía las razones de Noah para odiarlo por sacar de su vida a Ben. Así que en su torpe intento por descubrir o tal vez, entender las razones de Noah, se topó con algo que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar.

Ciertamente, no pensó en indagar demasiado, pero se dio cuenta de que eso mismo había hecho, considerando que su amigo no había encontrado aquella prueba de embarazo, y pensó, tal vez esa era la sorpresa que Noah tenía para Rex, y ya deseaba ver la reacción de su amigo cuando su Omega le contará aquello. Aunque muy en el fondo, envidiaba a Rex, y deseaba poder permitirse de disfrutar lo que muy seguramente, Rex haría.

Dejó de lado esos absurdos pensamientos, y decidió que mejor tomaba la caja y regresaba con sus amigos. Y algo que terminó por sorprenderlo ese día, fue que justo al salir de ese lugar, vio al hermano mayor de Rex, justo a punto de entrar.

—Rex y Noah no están en casa. Yo solo vine por una petición de Rex —se apresuró a explicar aquello. Por alguna razón, César Salazar lo veía de una manera que lo ponía completamente nervioso.

—Entonces llévame con ellos, o mejor comunícate con ellos para que vengan lo más pronto posible, así tendremos más privacidad —pidió con seriedad. Había escuchado por boca de Noah que aquel Alfa había rechazado al chico Tennyson, y aunque no parecía ser su problema, se volvió sumamente personal, cuando Rex y Noah comenzaron a hablarle por separado de las peleas que los problemas de Rook Blonko habían causado, así que no, a César no le agradaba nada Rook Blonko.

—Rook lo miró apenado, mientras mostraba la caja que llevaba en sus manos—. Creo que debo decirlo más claro, Rex está teniendo una cita con Noah, pero se le olvidó el regalo que le iba a dar y me pidió que se lo llevara lo más rápido posible, así que dudo mucho que vengan de inmediato —explicó lo más breve posible, pues el Salazar mayor parecía no tener ganas de esperar por nada.

—Salazar solamente masajeo su sien, mientras soltaba un ruidoso suspiro—. Solo haz lo que te dije. Llámalos para que vengan con prisa, porque esto no solo les incumbe a ellos, también a ti, Rook Blonko.

—El Revonniano detecto cierto toque malicioso cuando el Salazar mayor dijo su nombre—. ¿Hice algo que te hiciera enojar César Salazar? —así que decidió quitarse la duda de encima.

—César lo miró con desdén—. Ciertamente, si, lo hiciste —respondió sin tapujo alguno—. Y antes de que me hagas perder más tiempo, lo que hiciste no fue precisamente en mi contra, pero si atentas con la felicidad de mi hermano menor y su pareja, entonces todo se vuelve demasiado personal, así que seré directo. No me agradas Rook Blonko, y no creo que eso cambie del todo, menos si por causa tuya, mi hermano y Noah discuten.

Rook sintió cierto temor con el comportamiento del Alfa Salazar. Y aunque deseaba decir algo para defenderse, no supo qué decir para contradecir a César.

En su lugar, decidió llamar a su amigo y decirle que su hermano mayor se encontraba en Omnitrix y tenía algo de suma importancia para decirles.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que llamó completamente apenado a su amigo, pero al parecer, Rex había llegado con prisa, debido a Noah, algo que sin duda alguna le extraño demasiado.

— ¿A qué debo tu visita hermano? —Rex ni siquiera espero un saludo formal, pues de cierta manera, le había irritado tener que posponer su cita, considerando las recientes peleas que Noah y él habían tenido.

—Lo siento mucho hermanito, sé que interrumpí algo sumamente importante, pero esto que vine a decir es de vida o muerte, así que mejor entremos para hablar con más calma.

— ¿Lo lograste? —

Para Rex y Rook fue demasiado sospechoso ese comportamiento, pero las cosas se tornaron más extrañas, cuando Noah preguntó aquello.

Obviamente, optaron por entrar al departamento, aunque César y Noah no dejaron de lado su sospechoso actuar, especialmente cuando ambos se aseguraron de cerrar puertas y ventanas y bajar las persianas para evitar mirones.

— ¡¿Me pueden decir de una vez lo que está ocurriendo?! —Rex perdió la poca paciencia que había tratado de mantener.

Ni para Blonko y mucho menos para Rex pasó desapercibida la mirada mutua que Noah y César se enviaron. Algo ocultaban esos dos y no había mucha paciencia de por medio.

—Noah solamente suspiro con pesar—. Para empezar, justo el día que César y compañía regresaron a la tierra, le pedí a César que investigara algo sumamente importante —comenzó a contar con un gesto completamente serio—. Lo que le pedí a César investigar, fue el asunto de Maxwell Tennyson y lo que supuestamente había hecho.

— ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Noah?! —

Rex no evitó soltar ese grito. Él sabía los problemas que acarreaba esa investigación, así que no entendía las razones de su pareja, para poner la vida de su hermano mayor en un riesgo de tal magnitud.

— ¿Y tú por qué razón aceptaste? —miró a su hermano con reproche, pues no entendía en lo que pensaba César al aceptar la petición de Noah.

—Antes que nada, tranquilízate hermanito —César solamente hizo un gesto de paz con su mano—. Y la razón por la que acepte, fue por lo que me dijo Noah, sobre Benjamín Tennyson y su abuelo.

César se aseguró de mirar a su cuñado, en busca de alguna negativa, sin embargo, Noah solamente asintió para que siguiera hablando. Y sin duda alguna, Salazar disfrutaría un poco el sufrimiento del causante del alejamiento de su hermano menor y su cuñado.

—Ya que Noah no me ha dicho nada para evitar hablar, seré directo —con un gesto serio y por demás lleno de dureza, miró al único ser Alienígena en el grupo—. Benjamín Tennyson es un Anodita.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó Blonko en completo shock—. Noah entiendo que Ben se volvió tu amigo, pero hacer que César Salazar venga a decir esa clase de mentiras ya es demasiado. Ben Tennyson y su maldito abuelo no son inocentes. Y es demasiado imposible que Ben sea una de las especies extintas y además poderosas del universo.

— ¡Ya basta Rook!...

Para cuando Rook se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, Rex ya lo tenía acorralado en la pared con uno de sus brazos robóticos. Y Noah lo miraba con desdén, sin ningún signo de temerle en lo absoluto.

—Deberías controlar a tu Omega como se debe —reprochó con enojo.

— ¿Disculpa? —Noah se mostró completamente ofendido y estaba más que dispuesto a golpear a ese insolente Alfa.

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —respondió Rex con autoridad—. Noah, esto lo causaste tú con tus secretos —mencionó con severidad, mientras miraba seriamente a su pareja—. Y Rook, mi hermano dice la verdad, de hecho, la razón por la que caíste dormido por toda una semana, fue porque heriste a Ben. Él fue quien utilizó sus poderes para hacerte dormir y así poder escapar.

Rook dejo de moverse en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de su amigo. Sin embargo, aún si eso era verdad, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Ben Tennyson había jugado con él y que era el nieto del causante de tantos asesinatos y destrucciones en el universo.

—Eso no cambia nada. Maxwell Tennyson no es alguien inocente, y al parecer, Ben se aprovecha de ser lo que es —mencionó con rencor.

—Rex, este idiota no entiende con el poder de tu amistad o lo que sea que quisiste hacer —dijo Noah con una mirada llena de odio hacía el idiota ese—. César, ya diles la verdad, y de paso muéstrales las pruebas de que los únicos culpables de la infelicidad de Ben y su abuelo son los malditos seres que existen en el universo.

—César solamente asintió con seriedad—. Justo después de que regresamos a la tierra, decidí enfocarme en la investigación, y aunque en un principio no parecía llevarme a nada, logré encontrar respuestas que aparentemente no tenían nada que ver con el asunto Tennyson —sin omitir algún detalle, decidió comenzar a hablar—. Antes de decir algunas cosas de gran importancia, ¿los Morningstar les han dado problemas últimamente?...

No importando la reciente confrontación que Rook y Rex habían tenido hacía unos minutos atrás, ambos Alfas se miraron entre sí.

A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos había tenido problemas con los Morningstar, lo que es más, ni siquiera habían escuchado algo acerca de ellos desde unos meses. Para ser más precisos, desde que Ben había desaparecido.

Y si ambos lo pensaban con detenimiento, la repentina aparición del supuesto nieto de Richard Morningstar era demasiado sospechosa, especialmente para Rook, quien recordaba a la perfección que Mike Morningstar había mencionado que Ben era un Tennyson, como si lo supiera por completo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas César, no hemos tenido ningún problema con Richard Morningstar. Ni siquiera nos ha mandado a sus matones para evitar que ganemos los combates —respondió Rex con extrañeza.

—Tampoco hemos sabido de su nieto, quien apareció por primera vez, justo el día en que Ben desapareció —murmuró un dudoso Rook Blonko.

César asintió seriamente. Él ya se esperaba respuestas similares, aunque no pensó que los Morningstar se movieran tan rápido y con tanta ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta César?, ¿acaso los Morningstar tienen algo que ver con todo este embrollo? —cuestionó Noah completamente asombrado.

—Salazar asintió—. A eso iba Noah —respondió—. Mi investigación me llevó directamente a lo que una vez fueron bases de Plomeros, y a pesar de que en su mayoría no quedaba nada de gran importancia, logre dar con algunas respuestas —el Alfa ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de quitar las cosas que estaban en la pequeña mesa de la sala, simplemente tiró todo y lanzó todas las carpetas que tenía en sus manos. Supo de inmediato que su hermano y cuñado se habían molestado por ese gesto, pero poco le importó, pues solamente se enfocó en abrir una de las tantas carpetas—. Esta carpeta contiene información un tanto esencial para poder entender del todo a lo que quiero llegar —de entre el montón de hojas sacó la fotografía de un Plomero de la especie Piscciss Volanns—. Este hombre, era el Magistrado Patelliday, y uno de los amigos cercanos de Maxwell Tennyson.

— ¿Era?, ¿qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Rex.

—Murió —respondió—. Aparentemente ocurrió de manera normal, pero al seguir investigando, la muerte natural quedó descartada, y termine por llegar a la conclusión de que alguien lo asesinó —César volvió a revisar la carpeta y esta vez se aseguró de sacar las hojas que confirmaban lo que había dicho—. Al parecer, Patelliday encontró algo que no debía y bueno, terminó por ser asesinado.

— ¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con la supuesta inocencia de Maxwell Tennyson? —cuestionó Rook de brazos cruzados.

—César lo miró con desdén—. Tiene todo que ver —le respondió con fastidio—. Para que tenga más sentido, regresemos al tema de los Morningstar. ¿Sabían que Richard Morningstar fue un Plomero? —preguntó, mientras buscaba en otra carpeta, para ser más precisos, la carpeta donde se demostraba lo que había dicho recientemente.

—Eso es algo difícil de creer hermano —mencionó Rex con sorpresa.

—Ni tan difícil hermanito. Con todo lo que me han contado Noah y tú, y lo que encontré sobre él, te aseguro Rex, que no es difícil de creer —respondió César—. Según los pocos registros que encontré, Richard Morningstar era uno de los pocos Plomeros que lograron llegar a ser Magistrados a una edad jovial, de hecho, Morningstar y el señor Tennyson fueron promovidos al mismo tiempo, incluso eran amigos, al menos hasta que…

— ¿Hasta qué...?

—César miró a Noah—. Hasta que Verdona Tennyson llegó a la tierra —respondió.

— ¿Verdona Tennyson? —inquirió Rex.

—César asintió—. Verdona Tennyson, antes conocida simplemente como Verdona, era una Anodita, y obviamente por ella es que su nieto Ben también lo es —explicó—. Al parecer, cuando Maxwell Tennyson y Verdona se conocieron, descubrieron que eran destinados, terminaron más unidos de lo que una sola misión les permitía. Sin embargo, Richard Morningstar terminó en una rivalidad que sin duda terminó por perder. Para hacerlo más sencillo de entender, Richard Morningstar no es un humano en su totalidad. La especie Alienígena del señor Morningstar es por completa desconocida, sin embargo, se sabe que tienen una gran obsesión por especies que los beneficien con energía, en este caso, un Anodita tiene energía de sobra como para llamar la atención de Morningstar.

— ¿Nos estas diciendo que Morningstar es un vampiro que roba energía en lugar de sangre? —cuestionó Rex.

—Poniéndolo simple, así es hermanito —se limitó a responder—. Tratándose por completo de Morningstar, es obvio que comenzó a acosar a la señora Verdona, aun cuando ella ya se había casado y formado el vínculo con Maxwell Tennyson —decidió proseguir con su monólogo—. Y según los pocos informes que logre encontrar, Richard Morningstar terminó por ser despedido de los Plomeros, debido a los acosos incesantes en contra de Verdona Tennyson y los enfrentamientos con Maxwell Tennyson.

—Supe de primera instancia que Morningstar era un lunático, pero no pensé que llegara a ese grado de locura —comentó Noah completamente asqueado.

—Muy bien con eso. Pero aun no nos pruebas nada sobre la inocencia de los Tennyson, solo nos haces mención de un absurdo lío de pantalones que ocurrió en el pasado —respondió Rook con fastidio.

Rex solamente pudo negar ante la necedad de su amigo, mientras que Noah y César lo mal miraban, aguantándose las ganas de matarlo.

—Por un momento quise venir con ustedes, apenas encontré estas carpetas, sin embargo, me abstuve precisamente por lo necio y patéticamente testarudo que eres Rook Blonko —dijo César con fastidio—. Así que seguí investigando más sobre Richard Morningstar. Y las investigaciones y pistas me llevaron directamente al Consorcio.

Supo de primera instancia que Rex y Noah no solo se sorprendieron, también liberaron un aroma nervioso de manera inconsciente.

Rook por su parte, terminó por dejar de lado su expresión llena de fastidio. Él ya había oído algo sobre el "Consorcio", y aunque no hubiera sido demasiado, sabía que ese grupo hacía de las suyas en el planeta tierra y que el grupo de Providencia -grupo al que pertenecían Rex y Noah-, hacían lo posible por controlar la situación.

— ¿Por qué iría con el Consorcio? —cuestionó Noah completamente nervioso.

—Eso no es cosa de hace mucho. De hecho, Richard Morningstar en su juventud fue un hombre sumamente adinerado, y aunque aparentemente no necesitaba trabajar, el hombre se unió a los Plomeros. Una vez que fue despedido, Morningstar aprovecho y siguió haciéndose de dinero y poder, algo que sin duda aprovechó demasiado —de manera inmediata les dio a los tres las carpetas que mostraban todos los movimientos que Morningstar había hecho en ese entonces—. Rex, tú recordarás mejor que nadie sobre los problemas monetarios que el Consorcio y Providencia estaban teniendo.

—Rex asintió—. Lo recuerdo. Eso sucedió unos dos años antes de todo lo ocurrido con los Plomeros. Aunque de un momento a otro, tanto Blanco como Negro lograron conseguir una cuantiosa suma de dinero para regresar a la cima lo que una vez fueron el Consorcio y Providencia, aunque nunca se supo cómo lo lograron.

—Buena memoria hermanito —aduló César—. Y si, precisamente mi investigación me llevó directamente a ese pasado, así que adivinen de donde salió todo ese dinero.

— ¿Richard Morningstar financio al Consorcio y a Providencia? —inquirió Noah sin creerlo.

—Y no solo eso cuñadito —dijo César—. Ustedes dos saben de primera mano que Negro y el Consorcio no estaban del todo de acuerdo con seguir cooperando con Providencia, y justo un año después de la caída de los Plomeros, Negro trato de convencer a Blanco para que se les uniera, llevando así la guerra entre el Consorcio y Providencia —explicó con seriedad, mientras sacaba una memoria de su bolsillo—. Esto es sumamente importante chicos. Richard Morningstar hizo un trato secreto con Negro y el Consorcio, y en dicho trato incluía la caída de los Plomeros dejando como único culpable a Maxwell Tennyson. Patelliday lo descubrió justo en el momento en que tenían una reunión y terminó por ser asesinado —de manera rápida, sacó de su maleta una pequeña laptop, donde inserto la memoria—. Richard Morningstar no solo ayudo al Consorcio, él se volvió parte importante del mismo. Y no solo eso, utilizo la ayuda del Consorcio para tratar de obtener a Verdona Tennyson, pero…

—Su plan salió mal. Eso fue lo que terminó con el planeta Anodyne, ¿no es así? —Noah terminó por preguntar con nerviosismo.

—César asintió—. Saben bien que con dinero, poder y tecnología se pueden hacer demasiadas cosas, solo hay que mirar este planeta. Con el basto dinero de Richard Morningstar y sus conocimientos en tecnología y el universo, el Consorcio obtuvo un gran aliado y los Plomeros y Providencia unos potentes enemigos. Lo que supuestamente Maxwell Tennyson había hecho para atentar con los tratados de paz, fue eliminar explícitamente a líderes y familias de los más influyentes planetas en sus tratados, sin embargo, el día que supuestamente ocurrió todo eso, el señor Tennyson se encontraba fuera del planeta tierra, junto con su esposa para visitar familiares cercanos de la señora Tennyson.

—Esto quiere decir que Maxwell Tennyson ni siquiera estaba en el planeta cuando todo ocurrió —murmuró Noah.

—Sé que puede sonar absurdo o demasiado apresurado, pero es todo verdad. Richard Morningstar estuvo por años maquinando su venganza en contra de Maxwell Tennyson, y lo logró. Culpó al señor Tennyson, terminó por causar una guerra universal masiva y se unió al Consorcio, todo eso para lograr obtener lo que supuestamente era de su propiedad, pero en su desesperado intento, terminó por destruir el planeta Anodyne, junto con todos los Anoditas, entre ellos, la señora Verdona Tennyson y su nieta Gwendolyn.

Noah se llevó ambas manos a la boca, mientras que Rex miraba los datos que se mostraban en la laptop, todo con una palpable preocupación.

Rook por su parte, no podía creer del todo en las palabras de César Salazar, ni las pruebas que sus ojos veían. Es decir, aun si eso era verdad, muchos vieron a Maxwell Tennyson asesinar a sangre fría a los líderes de esos planetas. Tennyson había aprovechado que hubo una reunión con los Plomeros para llevar a cabo su plan, y por esa misma razón no terminaba de creer en lo que el hermano de Rex decía.

—Puede que esas pruebas no estén del todo bien. En su mayoría, vieron a Maxwell Tennyson asesinar a esos Alienígenas —mencionó severo.

—A eso iba Rook Blonko —respondió—. La familia Tennyson no era del todo querida, al menos no los Tennyson que formaban parte de los Plomeros. De hecho, Richard aprovechó justamente que una familia de la especie Linopo o mejor conocida como Desperdicio, odiaba a los Plomeros Tennyson, debido a que su hija terminó por casarse justamente con Joel Tennyson, sobrino de Maxwell Tennyson y un Plomero.

—Los Linopos pueden tomar la forma de cualquier ser que conozcan —mencionó Noah con reproche hacia Rook.

—Y si ese grupo de Linopos odiaba a los Tennyson, eso significa que fueron ellos junto con Morningstar los causantes de todo esto —dijo Rex con sorpresa.

—Cesar asintió—. Todo fue un plan demasiado elaborado. Hubo demasiados afectados por eso, y los más afectados fueron los Tennyson, mientras que Richard Morningstar, la familia Mann y el Consorcio terminaron por obtener demasiado poder, tanto en el planeta tierra como fuera de este, y a su vez, otros terminaron por aprovecharse de eso, entre ellos Van Kleiss y los mutantes.

—Rex terminó por revolver su cabello con exasperación—. ¿Alguien más sabe esto? —pregunto preocupado.

—La doctora Holiday y el agente Seis tuvieron que enterarse cuando llegue demasiado herido a la base. De hecho, ni debería estar aquí, pero tenía prisa para contarles esto —confesó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Rex lo miró con preocupación—. ¿Estás herido? —le pregunto preocupado.

—Obviamente que toda esta información no la iba a conseguir sin salir ileso —respondió como si nada, aunque terminó por tomar asiento y tratar de mantenerse firme para no preocupar a su cuñado y hacer enojar a su hermano.

— ¡Diablos César! —exclamó Noah—. ¿Tan mal te viste?...

—Bueno, no podía permitir que el Omega que se arriesgó para conseguir esta información saliera herido —mencionó—. La verdad, aun con todo lo que pase por conseguir todo esto, me alegro de haber aceptado, pues si no, no me hubiera encontrado de nueva cuenta con ese Omega.

Noah y Rex se miraron entre ellos con extrañeza. No entendían del todo a lo que César se refería, pero tal parecía que ese misterioso Omega era sumamente especial, para hacer que el Salazar mayor pusiera esa expresión llena alivio.

Rook por su parte, leía una y otra vez los datos que se mostraban en la laptop, sintiendo un abrumador vacío en su interior. Ben le había dicho que su abuelo era inocente y él no le creyó y mucho menos se tomó la molestia de escucharlo.

Incluso la Omega que en su niñez y adolescencia fue su primer amor le había dicho que debía dejar de lado su odio y rencor hacia Maxwell Tennyson o algún día terminaría por estrellarse. Tal parecía que Rayonna había tenido razón, y ese día había llegado de una manera en la que jamás se hubiera esperado.

—Debo encontrar a Ben —murmuró preocupado.

—Noah lanzó una risotada llena de ironía—. ¿Ahora si piensas en ir a buscarlo? —preguntó con desdén.

Los hermanos Salazar miraron al único Omega en el lugar, uno con preocupación y el otro de una manera comprensiva.

El Revonnahgander solamente atino a mordisquear su labio con nerviosismo. Sabía perfectamente que tenía bien merecidas las palabras llenas de odio del rubio, y ahora no estaba dispuesto a defenderse.

Sin proponérselo siquiera, comenzó a mirar con insistencia el vientre del Omega, y aunque sabía que Noah estaba hablando -específicamente lanzándole toda clase de insultos-, había comenzado a escuchar solamente ecos incomprensibles. Completamente desesperado, se llevó ambas manos al rostro, al pensar que si hubiera hecho caso a Ben, tal vez y solo tal vez, el Omega ya estaría esperando un hijo suyo.

—Supongo que fui un completo idiota. Al menos tú y Rex podrán formar su propia familia —con dolor mencionó aquello, olvidándose por completo que muy posiblemente esa era la sorpresa que Noah iba a darle a su amigo ese día.

—Rex lo miró sin entender del todo—. ¿Qué quieres decir Rook? —cuestionó.

—Lo siento, arruine la sorpresa —se disculpó apenado—. Cuando entre a su habitación, sin querer me encontré con una prueba de embarazo. Debo decir felicidades y disculparme, más que nada, porque debo encontrar a Ben y suplicar perdón de ser necesario.

Rex se sintió ofendido, al saber que muy posiblemente Rook había esculcado entre sus cosas para saber la razón exacta del enojo de Noah, pero a su vez se sintió eufórico al creer que muy pronto sería padre. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada llena de odio que Noah aún tenía, supo que algo andaba mal.

—Lo lamento Rex, pero no estoy embarazado —dijo con pena, sin dejar de lado su mirada llena de odio hacia ese metiche—. Esa prueba fue hecha hace cuatro meses, justo unos minutos antes de que Rook Blonko arruinara su relación con Ben y perdiera una gran oportunidad.

—Rook lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Qué quieres decir Noah? —preguntó en susurro.

—Noah sonrió sin sentir alegría—. Tu querías saber de la oportunidad que te perdiste, ¿no?, bueno Rook, es hora de que la sepas. Ben se había hecho dos pruebas, una con sus poderes y otra con la prueba que te encontraste, así que si, Ben estaba embarazado cuando tu lo rechazaste, y la razón por la que te detesto es simple, rechazaste a tu Omega marcado cuando más te necesitaba, y aun si hubieras sabido de su embarazo, seguramente le hubiera ido peor si se quedaba, así que espero que no logres encontrarlo, él seguramente está mucho mejor sin ti.

—No puede ser —Rook vio desesperado al Omega, pero Noah simplemente golpeo su rostro hasta hacerlo tambalear.

— ¡Por dios Noah!, sabias todo eso y no se lo dijiste —recriminó Rex sin creerlo.

—Obviamente no iba a hacerlo, si él mismo dio a entender que cualquier Tennyson no valía nada, eso incluía a su propio hijo. Además, es muy probable que ese bebé sea la última esperanza para traer de vuelta a los Anoditas, ¿crees que iba a dejar que un idiota Alfa los pusiera en riesgo?...

—Pero eso era entre ellos Noah. Ellos debían resolverlo como pareja —de manera testaruda, mencionó aquello.

—Lo siento, pero no. Tú viste como se comportó cuando César comenzó a mostrarnos las pruebas. Rook Blonko es alguien capaz de hacer daño si no confía, y vaya que lo hizo, porque un Omega recién enlazado es demasiado vulnerable, y si a eso le sumamos un embarazo, es algo delicado. Ben confió nuevamente en alguien y terminó herido, así que si él y su hijo están bien, lo mejor es que se mantengan alejados de este intento de Alfa.

—Rook negó con prisa—. ¡Debo encontrarlos! —dijo con desesperación. Pero supo de inmediato, que aun si Noah sabía el paradero de Ben, no se lo diría jamás.

Rook no espero nada más. Ahora que sabía la verdad, estaba dispuesto a buscar por todo el universo y poder encontrar a Ben y a su hijo. Así que con toda la desesperación y culpa que todo su ser se cargaba, salió con prisa del departamento de su amigo.

Noah por su parte, solamente se sentó de brazos cruzados al sentir la mirada llena de reproche que su pareja le enviaba. Sin embargo, fue César quien terminó por captar la atención de ambos.

—Noah, aunque creas que lo mejor es no encontrar a Ben, este equivocado —mencionó—. Ustedes me dijeron que los Morningstar habían desaparecido justo después de que Ben se hubiera ido, y eso me temo que es algo malo.

— ¿A qué te refieres César? —cuestionó Noah con preocupación.

—A que Richard Morningstar educó a su nieto de la misma manera. Michael o Mike Morningstar cree que debe vincularse con un Anodita, y el último Anodita y para su buena suerte, un Omega, es…

—Ben —murmuró Noah.

—César asintió—. Seguramente han comenzado a moverse para encontrarlo y si es así, tu amigo y el bebé que espera, están en peligro.

Noah y Rex entendieron eso a la perfección, y aunque Noah no lo quisiera, debían encontrar a Ben y al señor Max, antes de que los Morningstar lo hicieran.

—Debemos evitar que eso ocurra —murmuró Nixon con preocupación.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Pierce, ¿estás seguro que lograremos dar con el señor Tennyson y Ben en Omnitrix?...

El actual líder de aquel grupo que en un pasado no tan lejano, fue conocido como el de los niños Amalgama, solamente atino a asentir en silencio.

Desde lo sucedido con el planeta Anodyne y la repentina muerte de la señora Tennyson y la desaparición de su antiguo líder y la Omega que este había elegido, él había tomado el mando y habían comenzado a buscar con desesperación al resto de lo que se había vuelto parte de su manada.

Años habían pasado desde entonces, y por supuesto que ninguno desperdicio ni un solo segundo. Todos y cada uno entrenaron y buscaron, pero no habían logrado dar con la ubicación de su manada. Aunque claro, no habían tantas cosas malas en su vida, puesto que habían hecho varias cosas de las que no se arrepentían, entre ellas, detener a traficantes de especies, y aunque la mayoría de los Alienígenas rescatados, decidieron volver a casa por su cuenta, hubo una sola chica que decidió unírseles por la simple razón de haber encontrado a su destinado entre ellos.

Con palabras simples, Helen hacía mención de lo afortunado que su hermano mayor había sido, especialmente, porque Rayonna no era de las que odiaban a los Tennyson, así que fue demasiado sencillo explicarle la situación y su misión desesperada para encontrar al resto de la manada.

— ¿Y si no están? —cuestionó Argit.

Y claro que aquello era una posibilidad, sin embargo, aprovecharían para investigar y de paso llenarse de provisiones y combustible suficiente para seguir a su otro destino.

Pierce tenía en cuenta que Ben y el señor Max debían mantenerse en movimiento, así que en dado caso de no haber señales de ellos en Omnitrix, tendrían que ir directamente al punto que el señor Max siempre mencionaba, aunque el planeta Galvan Pime era demasiado difícil de encontrar y más aún, de llegar hasta él.

—Si no están, solamente tomaremos lo necesario para continuar el viaje y seguiremos en dos días nuestro camino.

—Helen sonrió encantada al sentir como cierta personita jalaba su cola—. Al parecer a mi sobrinito le parece la idea.

Y allí estaba una de las razones para que los Amalgama siguieron batallando y haciendo justicia en caso de ser necesario.

Si aquel día, no hubieran intervenido, era muy posible que el pequeño Casey Wheels jamás hubiera nacido.

Ese pequeño revoltoso de apenas un año, había demostrado que si quería algo, simplemente lo conseguía, en este caso, llegar gateando hacia sus tíos y padre para obtener toda la atención que se negaban a darle desde hacía un buen rato.

—Lo lamento, solamente me descuide un segundo en lo que preparaba su biberón —mencionó apenada la Omega.

—Descuida, es obvio que quería que papá le hiciera caso —respondió Pierce con una imperceptible sonrisa.

Tanto Manny como Helen decidieron darles su espacio, y claro, llevarse consigo a cierto Beta chismoso. Sin embargo, los tres pudieron ver como Alan desaparecía.

Ellos sabían que el más interesado por encontrar a Ben, era Alan. Incluso en su momento, sintieron pena, pues Ben se había enamorado de Kevin, y aunque parecía que su líder sentía lo mismo, ese enredo amoroso, terminó por dejar a dos con el corazón roto.

Por ahora, se concentrarían en encontrar a los Tennyson, y esperaban que con el tiempo, las cosas mejoraran.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ya habían pasado seis largos meses desde que habían comenzado a huir nuevamente.

Ben en verdad se arrepentía de haber confiado tan tontamente en el amor, por esa misma razón había decidido cerrar su corazón y solamente dedicarse a amar a su abuelo y a su pequeño que prontamente nacería.

A duras penas, su pobre abuelo había conseguido ropa que le quedara y lo más importante, alimentos necesarios.

Lo que más lo molestaba en cierta manera, era que a su pequeño bribón se le antojaban todas las extravagantes comidas que su abuelo cocinaba, y aunque en otro momento vomitaría de tan solo pensar en que debía comer esas cosas, con su hijo en su vientre, esas comidas se le hacían las más deliciosas.

—Te lo digo abuelo, este bebé tendrá un gran parecido a ti. Especialmente en lo que al estómago se refiere —mencionó asqueado.

—Bueno, yo espero que se parezca a ti, aunque un buen platillo con hongos y tentáculos de vez en cuando, no le hace daño a nadie —comentó con burla, a sabiendas que eso solamente molestaba a su nieto.

Ben iba a replicar en contra, cuando se sintió una fuerte turbulencia que logró tirar varias cosas. Preocupado, miro a su abuelo, pero Max solamente se levantó para tratar de estabilizar la nave.

—Esta es la tercera vez en la semana abuelo —mencionó con preocupación —. ¿Crees que podamos llegar a Galvan Prime pronto? —preguntó, mientras sobaba su abultado vientre.

—Max sonrió apenas—. Te aseguro que nada malo pasara.

Sin embargo, otro terrible temblor comenzó en la nave, y aunque por un momento, Max pensó que no sucedería nada, la nave comenzó a caer hacía un planeta de colores ambarinos.

Por más que el Alfa Tennyson intento tratar de maniobrar la nave, para evitar mayores daños, la nave ya no respondía como era debido. Así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Como pudo, tomó entre sus manos la última piedra que su esposa había dejado y abrazó a su nieto. La prioridad de Max era proteger a Ben y al bebé.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

— ¡Hay problemas Rook Da! —

El actual líder de los Revonnahgander endureció su mirada al oír aquello. De manera rápida, hizo una señal con sus manos, y los niños y Omegas comenzaron a correr en dirección al escondite que tenían en caso de que problemas acecharan a su planeta.

Tanto Rook Da, como un considerable grupo de Alfas comenzaron a correr en la dirección de los problemas que habían llegado. Aunque claro, nadie noto al niño que salió de su escondite y miraba con preocupación la dirección donde su padre se había ido.

—Debo avisarle a Blonko…

Si bien, antes de todo lo ocurrido con los Plomeros y Maxwell Tennyson, los Revonnahganders no necesitaban de la tecnología o armamentos, eso quedó atrás cuando comenzaron a atacarlos y se llevaron a varios de ellos.

Por esa misma razón, el más pequeño de los Rooks había decidido hacer uso del aparato de comunicación que poseían y avisarle a su hermano en caso de que los problemas fueran algo demasiado para ellos.

Solamente esperaba que su hermano respondiera y que llegará lo más pronto posible.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

—Amigo, creo que debes tomar un descanso breve —mencionó Rex con preocupación.

Desde el día que César había llegado a revelar la verdad acerca del asunto Tennyson, habían pasado dos meses más, así que en total, Ben ya contaría con seis meses de gestación, y claro, eso no ayudaba a que Rook se tranquilizara, menos con la revelación de que Morningstar también lo estaba buscando.

En cuanto a Rex y Noah, en lugar de mantenerse unidos, solo habían comenzado a discutir más seguido, pues Rex no quería entender las razones de Noah para ocultar tantas cosas, cuando en un pasado, los secretos casi los separan para siempre.

—No puedo calmarme Rex, no cuando ese maldito loco lo busca también —respondió desesperado.

Y aunque a Rook le hubiera encantado seguir con su desesperada búsqueda, y por supuesto, hacer caso omiso a las sugerencias de Rex, su comunicador comenzó a sonar, al parecer era un mensaje de su hermano menor, y era un mensaje de emergencia.

Ben debía esperar un poco más, pues problemas acechaban a su planeta.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso ha sido todo con este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

 **Al fin se supo la verdad detrás de todo ese embrollo y Rook ahora sí, está más que desesperado…**

 **Pero bueno, les dejo los spoilers correspondientes del siguiente capítulo…**

 **.- Los Revonnahganders demuestran su odio y rencor…**

 **.- Los chicos Amalgama llegan a Revonnah...**

 **.- Rook llega demasiado tarde a su planeta…**

 **.- El bebé ya va a nacer…**

 **Todo eso y más en "El Lazo Que Nos Une"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	6. El Lazo Que Nos Une

**NOTAS:** **Y aquí regreso con otro capítulo más de esta dramática historia. Y para variar, haciendo sufrir al pobre de Ben… ¿por qué seré tan mala? xD**

 **Espero que no hayan sentido eterna la actualización, porque si es así, lo lamento mucho…**

 **Otra cosa, debido a las delicadezas de Wattpad, he decidido probar la plataforma de Sweek (la cual es muy parecida a Wattpad, solo que algo desconocida y en la que solo he creado una cuenta). Espero que no me lleguen a tumbar la cuenta, pues aquí he conseguido muy lindos y respetuosos seguidores.**

 **También he tratado de hacer he creado un respaldo en la plataforma, aunque obviamente no tiene ni una historia. "RozenDark1" anda por allí con la imagen de Eclipsa que tanto me gusta usar xD**

 **Pero dejando de lado lo malo, como recordarán, este universo tiene la numeración 18, pero me encanta recordarles xD**

 **Por cierto, BlackOperator me pidió permiso para hacer un one-shot en torno al universo de "¡¿Mi Hijo?!", no sé de qué irá, pero le di permiso, en caso de que quieran ir a leerlo, aunque no se con exactitud cuando vaya a publicarlo, pero bien pueden esperar, mientras leen sus historias. A mí en particular, me encanto su fic "Libres", se los recomiendo muchisímo ;)**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Generador Rex, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, junto con la portada son de mi entera propiedad (que raro se siente aclarar eso sin sentir pena xD).**

 **La historia, así como la numeración y la idea del universo 18, es 100% mía, así que para cualquier adaptación, bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 _Ben sabía a la perfección lo que le pasaba. Era más que obvio, considerando que ya había convivido con aquel Alfa por varios años, y siendo ahora un adolescente con las hormonas más que alborotadas, Ben estaba completamente seguro de que Kevin le gustaba. Y aunque suene prepotente o presuntuoso, el Omega Tennyson podía jurar que Levin era su destinado._

 _Ya con sus sentimientos más que revelados y después de días de pensarlo una y otra vez, Ben por fin estaba dispuesto a decirle a Kevin lo que sentía por él. Y aunque suene demasiado creído, Ben podía afirmar que el Alfa sentía lo mismo, o eso pensó, hasta que sucedió lo impensable._

 _—Sé que no es mucho tiempo el que llevamos juntos Ben, pero en verdad debo decírtelo._

 _—Ben sonrió más que encantado—. Pues solo habla, veo que tú tienes más prisa por hablar —mencionó. Sin duda estaba emocionado, y no podía evitar demostrarlo, pues pensaba que el Alfa estaba por confesarle sus sentimientos por él._

 _—Levin desvió su mirada con pena—. Esto no es nada fácil Ben —murmuró—. Creo que me gusta…_

 _Pero Ben había dejado de sonreír. Y las mariposas que sentía revoloteando en su estómago, se habían vuelto unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Y la emoción que había sentido antes, no eran más que desesperación en esos momentos._

 _El Omega juraba que la voz del Alfa se había vuelto un eco demasiado disperso, pero justo la parte donde Levin decía la frase que rompía de poco en poco su corazón, se escuchaba como un pitido sumamente molesto e irritante._

 _—Perdón Kevin, no te escuche —mintió. Claro que había escuchado, pero no podía creerlo—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?..._

 _—Levin suspiró—. Dije que me gusta Gwen._

 _Después de escuchar de nueva cuenta aquella revelación, Ben solamente pudo felicitar al Alfa con una nerviosa y fingida sonrisa. Ni siquiera supo la razón que lo llevó a incitar al Alfa a confesarse, pero lo hizo._

 _Y vaya que dolía demasiado. Saber que el Alfa que amaba desde que lo conoció, y que éste amaba a la prima que siempre lo vio de menos, dolía, casi hasta el punto de querer desaparecer y jamás volver._

 _¿Por qué Kevin lo traicionaba de esa manera?, ¿por qué cuando se había armado de valor para confesar sus sentimientos?, pero lo que Ben no terminaba de comprender era, ¿por qué tenía que ser Gwen y no él?, ¿por qué siempre era Gwen?..._

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **"El Lazo Que Nos Une"**

Revonnah sin duda alguna era un bello y magnífico planeta. Más que hermoso y perfecto, era colorido, especialmente el contraste de colores que hacía el ámbar. ¿Quién diría que una semana atrás era sumamente gris?...

Fue justo en el momento en el que él y Ben salieron de la nave, y aunque para Max había sido un alivio saber que su nieto estaba bien después de la caída de la nave, todo eso se esfumó, cuando se vieron completamente rodeados por los habitantes de aquel planeta. Para su nieto la imagen de aquel Alfa que lo había abandonado, pero para él simplemente una especie un tanto rara de ver.

Ingenuamente, el Alfa Tennyson pensó que los Revonnahganders escucharían, incluso los dejarían pasar de largo, sin embargo, el aparente líder decidió atacar apenas lo reconoció. Obviamente Ben hizo uso de sus poderes, ocasionando que aquellos descubrieran que el Omega era un Anodita.

Las cosas se volvieron problemáticas, más con el embarazo avanzado del Omega, quien terminó por desmayarse debido al esfuerzo. Y Max terminó por odiarse cuando lo obligaron a separarse de Ben.

Y justo ahora, Max se encontraba en lo que parecía una celda, y por supuesto que sabía lo que su nieto hacia o mejor dicho, lo obligaban a hacer, puesto que le habían dejado verlo por breves momentos hacía ya, dos días. Claro, los habitantes de aquel planeta se habían asegurado de mantenerlo encadenado, débil y sin el privilegio de ver la luz del sol.

El señor Tennyson había leído sobre la especie Revonnahganders, y lo que ahora le hacían a él y a su pobre nieto, no era nada parecido a lo que había leído cuando aún era un Plomero.

—No demores en comer escoria —ordenó el encargado de vigilar la celda. Ni siquiera se esmeraba en fingir agrado hacia el prisionero.

—Max lo miró suplicante—. Mi nieto —murmuró—. ¿Cómo está mi nieto?—preguntó desesperado.

—El Revonniano sonrió con burla—. Justo ahora está regresando la vitalidad a nuestro planeta —respondió con maldad—. Es lo menos que debe hacer, puesto que su maldito abuelo es el causante del deterioro de nuestra bella Revonnah.

Las cadenas que apresaban al Alfa, emitieron un oxidado sonido, cuando este trató de acercarse al Alíen. Mientras que el Revonniano solamente lanzó una risotada llena de burla.

— ¿Qué sucede Tennyson?, ¿te preocupa tu nieto y el bastardo que espera? —cuestionó con cinismo—. Jamás pensé que Maxwell Tennyson se preocupara por alguien más, especialmente cuando causó tanto daño en el universo.

—Max negó—. ¡Yo no cause nada de lo que me acusan! —exclamó completamente alterado—. Así que no veo la razón por la que deban obligar a mi nieto a regresar a la vida a su planeta. ¡Por dios!, ¡Ben está embarazado!...

Max creyó que el Alíen se apiadaría, sin embargo, el Revonniano solamente rió y salió del lugar completamente divertido del sufrimiento de Tennyson.

—Solo espero que te encuentres bien, Ben —murmuró completamente afligido.

En verdad esperaba que su nieto estuviera bien, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Justo en Omnitrix, el grupo de los Amalgama acababa de terminar de comprar suministros para su viaje y para el planeta Revonnah. Fue casi como si el pasado, le recordara a la Omega del líder Pierce, de donde venía, pues justo habían interceptado una señal de transmisión de Revonnah, donde pedían ayuda urgente.

Así que Pierce, para que su pareja no estuviera deprimida, había decidido que irían a Revonnah. Y justo por eso, habían comprado lo necesario para abastecerlo lo más que podían y ayudar a los demás Revonnahganders.

No era nada raro para ellos, el saber en qué estado estaría el planeta, pues fue la misma Rayona, quien les describió su precaria situación cuando fue obligada a dejar su hogar, así que irían más que preparados para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

—Creo que con esto es más que suficiente —mencionó Pierce.

—Supongo que es una manera de pedir que no te maten tus suegros —dijo con burla Manny.

Todos comenzaron a reír con el intento de chiste de Manny, especialmente cuando Wheels miro al gracioso Tetramand con ganas de matarlo.

—No digas tonterías y apresúrate —espetó con molestia.

Los demás dejaron sus risas y comenzaron a apresurar el paso. Mientras que el Alíen de cuatro brazos, acataba a la orden de su líder.

No era raro para ninguno, ver que Pierce estaba demasiado nervioso, especialmente cuando le tomó bastante tiempo que su Omega confiara en él. Con solo haber visto la reacción de Rayona, supieron que los Revonnahganders la habían pasado bastante mal.

—Tranquilízate Pierce. Te aseguro que yo explicaré a detalle cómo nos conocimos, además de que gracias a ustedes, otros Revonnahganders lograron ser liberados de posibles torturas y ahora mismo tienen viven una vida muchísimo mejor —mencionó Rayona con calma. Sabía que su Alfa estaba demasiado nervioso y renuente a ir a su planeta, y aun así, la estaba complaciendo—. Además de que quedarán demasiado encantados con Casey —con amor vio a su pequeño bebé, el cual solamente balbuceaba para sus padres.

—Pierce sonrió apenas, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su hijo—. Tienes razón Rayona, es solo que me inquieta que tus padres no me acepten del todo, recuerda que nosotros fuimos "Plomeros" —respondió apenado, haciendo énfasis en la palabra, "Plomeros".

—Rayona negó ante lo dicho por su Alfa—. Fueron experimentos, y los que los usaron no merecían llamarse Plomeros, ni siquiera los que causaron todo este embrollo. Entendí que los Plomeros aún están haciendo lo posible para restaurar el orden y la paz, y ustedes merecen ser llamados de esa manera, en cambio, los corruptos, deberían dejar de existir en el universo.

Rayona aún guardaba rencor hacía los monstruosos seres que masacraron gente en su planeta, y que además, separaron familias sin siquiera tentarse el corazón. Ella supo que los pocos –casi nada- Plomeros que aún quedaban, hacían lo posible por remediar el caos en el universo, y su esposo y manada, merecían ser llamados Plomeros con orgullo.

Dejaron de lado las pláticas y los nervios, pues si apresuraban el paso, estarían en Revonnah en dos días, sino es que antes.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Ben se sentía sumamente agotado. Y como si necesitara más razones para odiar a la especie Revonnahgander, los malditos tenían a su pobre abuelo en una sucia y helada celda, sin derecho a tres comidas decentes, mientras que a él lo obligaban a regresar la vitalidad a su maldito planeta. La ironía en esto, es que Ben tenía planeado hacer justo eso, después de revelarle la verdad a Rook Blonko, y vaya que odiaba sus pensamientos pasados, pues ahora guardaba un profundo odio y rencor a aquella especie y su maldito planeta.

Lo peor de todo, es que aun cuando habían visto su avanzado estado de embarazo, y aun cuando había dicho que el bebé que esperaba era de un Revonnahgander, lo habían acusado de violador y además embustero, ¡como si él hubiera obligado a Rook Blonko!, y claro que los maldecía a todos y cada uno.

— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo! —espetó una Alfa—. Aún falta mucho de nuestro planeta.

—Ben la miró con odio—. Le recuerdo que estoy embarazado señora —respondió molesto y agotado—. Por más que lo trate, sin un descanso y alimentación adecuados, no podré usar más energía o mi hijo será el que peligre —explicó una vez más, mientras guiaba sus lastimadas manos a su vientre. Llevaba días con leves dolores y en verdad le preocupaba que su hijo también lo fuera a dejar.

— ¡Tonterías! —bramó—. Tu maldito abuelo ocasionó todo esto sin darnos descanso alguno, así que hazte a la idea de que no saldrás bien librado de esta. Lo que es más, si ese engendro no llega a nacer, mucho mejor para el universo entero, un Tennyson menos.

Ben sentía rabia cada vez que los Revonnahganders hacían la mención de su hijo de aquella manera tan despectiva, y de no ser porque no le quedaban fuerzas para pelear, estaba completamente seguro de que utilizaría todo de sí, para erradicar ese planeta, junto con los habitantes.

Para su buena o mala suerte, el mismo líder de los Revonnianos, había hecho acto de aparición, para permitirle un breve descanso. Y el Omega juraba que a ese Alfa en especial, era al que odiaba. No solo por el trato que le daba a su abuelo, también por ser el padre del Alfa que le rompió el corazón y padre de su amado hijo.

—Hola de nuevo —

Por supuesto que Ben conocía a la perfección la voz infantil que le llamaba. Él, junto con una de sus hermanas mayores, eran los únicos que se acercaban a escondidas y le daban una ración más de comida, y de ser necesario, trataban uno que otro raspón que se hacía.

Ese par de hermanos, era lo único que le hacía cambiar de opinión con respecto al posible genocidio que quería causar, y más increíble era saber que formaban parte de la familia de neandertales que conformaban a los Rook.

—Niño, ya deberías dejar de acercarte a mí, o te meterás en problemas —le dijo, aunque era más probable que él se metiera en problemas, por "querer manipular" al pequeño hijo del líder.

—Lo siento Ben —respondió apenado. Por supuesto que sabía que muy posiblemente, el Omega se metería en más problemas, pero al ver lo pálido que estaba, se preocupó—. Te traje unas cuantas Amber Ogía —mencionó sonriente. Lo justo era que el Omega tuviera el derecho de comer aunque sea una vez de su fruto natal, especialmente cuando gracias a él, había comenzado a crecer de manera natural nuevamente.

—El Omega solamente hizo un gesto de desagrado—. Creo que paso Pequeño —respondió en susurro—. No es por ser descortés o rechazar algo tan significativo en tu planeta, pero el padre de mi bebé me invitó a comer ese fruto, justo antes de decirme puras mentiras llenas de romanticismo y cursilería.

El niño solamente dejó de mover su pequeña y esponjosa cola al oír aquello. Obviamente sabía quién era el padre de ese bebé, pues había sido el mismo Omega quien lo dijo, esperando clemencia por parte de su padre y el resto de los Revonnianos. Sin embargo, eso ocasionó que su padre tratara aún peor al Omega, en lugar de ver por el bienestar de su futuro nieto.

—Blonko fue un tonto —dijo de brazos cruzados—. Si yo tuviera edad suficiente, juro que vería por tu bienestar y el del bebé, Ben —mencionó completamente seguro de sus palabras.

—Ben lo miro completamente sorprendido, para después reír apenas—. Bueno, aun te falta crecer pequeño, quizás algún día —le dijo un poco más alegre. Sin duda aquel niño podía buscar la manera de alegrarlo y hacerle olvidar su tortura.

—Pequeño, ¿qué ya te dijo tu padre?...

Tanto el Omega, como el niño, viraron a ver con nerviosismo a aquella gruñona Alfa. La mujer veía con reproche al infante, sin llegar a perder la mirada llena de odio y rencor que le dirigía al embarazado.

—El líder ya te dijo que dejes de acercarte a ese sucio embustero —agregó la Alfa con molestia.

Pequeño frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Tal vez sea porque vio desde tan corta edad lo que su familia paso durante todos esos años, o por el simple hecho de que él recordaba que antes de todo lo ocurrido, su hermano mayor y modelo a seguir, siempre quiso ser un justo Plomero. Era tan irónico que Blonko, aquel Alfa al que admiraba tanto, se hubiera vuelto tan maldito como para abandonar a su Omega marcado y embarazado, por el simple hecho de ser un Tennyson.

Pequeño podría tener su cola aún, incluso ahora, aun no poseía un nombre propio, debido a su inmadurez, pero entendía a la perfección, que aquel Omega no era tan malo como lo describían.

— ¡Él no es un embustero! —respondió con enojo—. Justo ahora, somos nosotros los que le estamos obligando a revivir nuestro planeta. Lo que es más, él esta embarazado y parece que a nadie le interesa que todo ese estrés y trabajos forzados, pueden hacerle daño a ese bebé, que bien podría nacer siendo de nuestra especie.

La Alfa miro completamente sorprendida al hijo de su líder. Incluso más Revonnahganders, habían dejado de lado sus labores para ver y escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, contrario a la reacción que el pequeño Rook esperaba, su padre había hecho acto de aparición para dejar en claro lo necios que todos los habitantes de Revonnah eran.

Rook Da ni siquiera se inmuto cuando vio dolor reflejado en el Omega. Es más, apretó su agarre en el brazo de Ben y lo obligo a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a querer engañar al menor de mis hijos? —cuestionó completamente furioso—. ¿No te basto haber engatusado y engañado a mi primogénito y tener una cría más, perteneciente a los malditos Tennyson?...

Ben miró a ese Alfa con completo desdén, a pesar de que tenía ganas de golpear con fuerza al Alfa, pudo más su preocupación por su hijo y se abstuvo de hacer algo en contra del Alíen. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se defendiera de las calumnias de las que lo culpaban.

— ¡Yo no hice nada de lo que me acusan! —respondió apresurado—. Su hijo y yo tuvimos la culpa por igual, y este bebé que llevo en mi vientre, es prueba de ello. ¿Dice que lo engañe?, yo ame a su hijo y tenía planeado incluso, decirle la verdad sobre mi familia, ¿qué esperaba al hacerlo?, que mi Alfa confiara en mi palabra antes que en su rencor mal infundado, incluso planeaba venir a este planeta y regresarle la vitalidad poco a poco, pero en su lugar, ese maldito me rechazo apenas supo quién era mi abuelo, aun cuando me había marcado y embarazado…

—Rook Da apretó su agarre aún más—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantar falsos en contra de mi hijo?! —se negó a creer que su hijo hubiera sido capaz de hacer tales cosas, especialmente cuando un Tennyson era quien se las decía—. Eres un maldito arribista —acusó con odio.

— ¡Déjalo en paz padre! —Pequeño trato de hacer que su padre libere al Omega.

—Pequeño, regresa a la casa —le ordenó autoritario.

—No lo haré —respondió con molestia—. No, hasta que dejes ir a Ben, él no hizo nada.

—Niño necio —espetó el Alfa con enojo—. Acata mi orden o tendré que…

Rook Da y el resto de los Revonnahganders vieron con horror como una de las zonas de cultivo comenzaba a arder en llamas.

— ¡Líder Rook!, ¡los Muroides nos atacan!...

Los Muroides son unas ratas gigantes sin pupilas y parecidas a una especie de cerdo o jabalí. Antes solamente eran una molesta plaga que fácilmente podían controlar, sin embargo, cuando el caos se desato en el universo y comenzaron a invadir Revonnah, los Muroides comenzaron a evolucionar.

Siendo que antes caminaban en cuatro patas y eran demasiado tontas, terminaron por aprender a caminar en dos patas, hablar y utilizar armamento que robaban, incluso hacían uso de su cuerpo y se hacían bola, para hacer más rápidos y peligrosos sus movimientos.

Los Revonnahganders creían que se habían extinguido cuando su planeta comenzó a morir y su especie a decaer, pero ahora, justo cuando Revonnah estaba regresando a la vida, los Muroides hacían acto de aparición nuevamente, atraídos por el aroma de la Amber Ogía y de paso, tratar de hacerse del planeta por completo.

—Pongan a salvo a los Omegas y a los niños, y también, eviten que dañe más cultivos —ordenó con prisa—. En cuanto a este Omega, pónganlo a salvo, pero no lo dejen sin ataduras. Aún lo necesitamos para terminar de restaurar nuestro planeta.

La mujer que antes había regañado al menor de los hijos de su líder, no dudo ni un segundo en tomar del brazo al Omega. Ben tuvo que reprimir un quejido, debido a la brutal fuerza que la mujer ejerció en su ya, magullado brazo. Y mientras, los niños y Omegas eran trasladados por algunos Alfas, la Alfa que tenía maniatado a Ben, se encargaba de proteger al Omega y al pequeño Rook.

Pequeño solo podía seguir a la mujer, esperando que poder evitar que siguieran haciéndole daño al Omega. Se sentía culpable, pues su padre solamente le había echado la culpa a Ben, cuando fue él, quien se acercó al Omega, a pesar de las advertencias.

—Falta poco para llegar, Pequeño.

El niño asintió no muy a gusto, sin embargo, sabía que con los Muroides de vuelta, Ben estaba mejor en el escondite, que a la intemperie.

Ben por su parte, decidió mejor seguirle el paso a la Alfa, al menos lo más que podía, pues no podía correr como antes, debido a su gran vientre. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar al gentío, dos Muroides les cerraron el paso.

— ¿Pero qué…?

La Alfa no pudo siquiera defenderse cuando la mandaron a volar con un golpe. Ben sintió pánico, pues las bestias aquellas, podrían haberlo liberado de aquel salvaje agarre, pero parecían carentes de raciocinio y atacaban por atacar.

— ¡Corre Ben! —

Pequeño no dudo ni un solo segundo en tomar con fuerza la mano del Omega. Sabiendo escaparse desde siempre, tenía unos cuantos sitios seguros, así que llevaría a Ben a un lugar, donde pudiera estar a salvo. Ni siquiera le importo cuando uno de esos Muroides comenzó a pelear con la mujer, lo que ahora le importaba, era mantener a salvo al Omega y a su sobrino.

Pero en contra de sus planes, el otro Muroide se interpuso en su camino. Su colita se esponjo, mientras él se situaba frente al Omega, esperando ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Ben.

— ¡Aléjate de nosotros! —ordenó con molestia.

—Pequeño, no creo que debas meterte en el camino de esa cosa —mencionó Ben con nerviosismo.

El Muroide ni siquiera medio palabras con el niño. En su lugar, miró y gruño a los dos seres que estaban justo frente a él. Pequeño vio las intenciones de la bestia, y aunque trato de retroceder, ya era demasiado tarde, el Muroide utilizo el arma de plasma que llevaba entre las patas.

— ¡Pequeño!...

Rook Da había visto que su hijo no estaba seguro como lo había planeado, y aunque quiso ir a ayudarlo en cuanto vio a la Alfa encargada de cuidarlo caer, no pudo por el repentino ataque de varios Muroides.

Más que angustiado, y furioso, se deshizo de los dos Muroides con los que peleaba, pero por más que lo intento, no pudo llegar a tiempo para impedir el ataque de esa horrible rata.

— ¿Estas bien, Pequeño?...

El niño había cerrado los ojos por mero reflejo, pero al abrirlos, se sorprendió de verse rodeado por un campo de fuerza de color magenta, pero se preocupó al verlo cuarteado. Temeroso, miro al Omega y se asustó al ver lo pálido y sudoroso que estaba.

Rook Da, al igual que sus compañeros, estaban igual de sorprendidos, pues el Omega Tennyson había protegido a ni más ni menos, que al menor de los hijos del líder.

—Ben, tú estás…

Pero Pequeño no pudo seguir hablando, pues el Omega cayó de rodillas, mientras se llevaba las manos a su vientre. El campo de fuerza termino por romperse y el Muroide iba a atacar de nueva cuenta.

Justo cuando Pequeño pensó que no la iba a contar por segunda ocasión, su hermana mayor, Rook Shar llego justo a tiempo, para acabar con aquel Muroide. Por fortuna, junto a ella llegaron más Alfas que se aseguraron de ayudar en la pelea, y los pocos Muroides que lograron sobrevivir, salieron huyendo al ver al reciente grupo de Alfas que había llegado.

— ¿Estas bien Pequeño? —preguntó la Alfa con preocupación, mientras observaba de cerca a su hermano menor.

—Pequeño asintió nervioso—. Yo estoy bien gracias a Ben, pero él no lo está…

La Alfa asintió con preocupación, mientras se acercaba al Omega, de una manera cautelosa. Se alarmo cuando vio que justo debajo del Omega, se estaba comenzando a formar un pequeño charco de los que parecía agua, con una imperceptible cantidad de sangre.

—Entro en labor —murmuró preocupada. Había visto a su padre acercarse a verificar el estado de su hijo, así que decidió decir aquello—. Hay que asistirlo o perderá al bebé.

El Alfa miró con duda a sus dos hijos. Sin embargo, no creyendo que su propia hija lo miraría con desdén por haber pensado en dejar que ese bebé muera, decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

—No nos conviene que nazca otro Tennyson —respondió sin tacto.

—La Alfa apretó los puños ante eso—. Ese "Tennyson" es hijo de Blonko, y lo hace tu nieto, ¡maldición!...

—Rook Shar entiende, él…

— ¡Él me salvo la vida! —interrumpió el menor—. Ese bebé es tu nieto, es mi sobrino, y Ben no merece este trato tan bestial.

—Si tú no estás dispuesto a ayudarlo, yo sí —mencionó la Alfa completamente segura de sus palabras.

—Y yo también lo haré —dijo Pequeño, mirando a su padre con rencor.

Ambos hermanos, ayudaron al Omega a ponerse de pie. Ben apenas y estaba despierto, pero su instinto le decía que debía poner de su parte, para que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

Y aunque deseaban apresurarse, el mismo líder de su especie, les había cerrado el paso. Rook Da se veía por completo decepcionado de sus hijos y lo que ahora estaban haciendo.

—Les di una orden —aseveró—. Si ese bebé no logra sobrevivir, pues bien, ¡un Tennyson menos!, pero solo hasta entonces, no permitiré que atiendan a ese Omega.

—Si ese bebé muere, me asegurare de largarme apenas tenga la edad, Rook Da…

El Alfa líder sintió su pecho oprimirse al oír esas palabras. Se lo podía esperar de Rook Shar, quien había nacido con un alma libre y exploradora como la de su hermano mayor, pero del menor de sus hijos, jamás.

Pequeño era el que más andaba con él, incluso pensó en que algún día, ese niño tomaría su lugar como líder de su especie, pero el niño estaba tan empeñado por cuidar de aquel Omega y el hijo que esperaba.

Rook Da se rindió, y como pudo, les dio espacio suficiente a sus hijos, para que pudieran ir con su esposa y atender al Omega que estaba en labor.

—Apenas nazca ese bebé, será separado de su madre. Un botín por todo lo que nos han quitado los Tennyson —sentenció con severidad.

Rook Shar negó ante esas palabras y Pequeño solo pudo odiar aún más las injusticias que su especie y familia hacían.

En cuanto a Ben, sintió pánico y un gran cambio en sí mismo. Soportaría por su hijo, y apenas lo tenga fuera, haría algo que su abuela le enseñó en caso de emergencia. Pero ese algo, era una técnica que juró jamás hacer contra otro ser vivo, al menos eso era antes de que lo obligarán a dar toda su energía y amenazaran con quitarle lo único que lo mantenía con ganas de seguir viviendo.

—Tranquilo Ben, no dejaremos que eso pase —murmuro como pudo, Pequeño.

Pero el Omega no podía confiar en esas palabras. No, cuando había visto que el líder Alfa, Rook Da, no parecía escuchar las palabras de sus propios hijos, y mucho menos las suyas. Ben haría lo que estuviera en sus manos, para evitar que le arrebaten a su hijo.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Ben se encontrara a sí mismo, justo encima de una gran cama. No era cómoda, pero a comparación de lo que había usado para dormir en días, era mejor.

Se sentía mareado, completamente sudado, pero lo más importante, adolorido y agotado. Esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para poder tener a su hijo, y que este naciera con bien. Considerando que el bebé estaba por nacer a los siete meses y no a los nueve, las probabilidades de que algo malo ocurra, eran bastantes.

—Tranquilo joven Tennyson. Te aseguro que ese bebé nacerá con bien…

Ben apenas logro enfocar su mirada en la mujer que le hablaba. Una Omega un tanto parecida a Rook Blonko y a Rook Shar, muy seguramente, la madre de ellos, Rook Bralla.

No la había visto, pero por palabras de Pequeño y Rook Shar, la mujer no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que su esposo hacía para obligarlo a darle energías al planeta Revonnah, menos cuando ella sabía, que el bebé que aguardaba en su vientre, era su primer nieto.

—Mantén la calma Ben, mamá no es como los demás y está de acuerdo en que conserves a tu bebé, además de que es la mejor partera de Revonnah —alentó un tanto animoso Pequeño. Lo menos que quería, era preocupar demás al Omega.

—Ben asintió como pudo—. Te creo Pequeño —murmuró dolorido, para después mirar a la mujer—. Espero que así sea señora. Raymond es todo lo que tengo…

La mujer se sorprendió al oír aquel nombre. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, pues ese bebé había sido cuidado por los últimos siete meses por el Omega.

—Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, joven Tennyson…

Ben asintió apenas. Tenía miedo y se sentía por completo agotado, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que Rook Bralla le dijera, especialmente si eso aseguraba el bienestar de su bebé.

 **∞•*• •*•∞**

Justo habían llegado al planeta y no podía evitar sentir ansiedad. Pues había dejado de lado la búsqueda de Ben y su bebé.

Y apenas pisaron las tierras donde su aldea se encontraba, tanto él, como Rex y Noah se sorprendieron de ver la vitalidad de vuelta en Revonnah, aunque fue preocupante, pues eso no le daba ni una buena sensación, a ninguno de los tres.

Y justo cuando iba a preguntar, sus compañeros los vieron y fueron a darles la bienvenida.

— ¡Blonko ha vuelto!...

Obviamente se sintió más ansioso y angustiado por alguna razón desconocida. Todos los Revonnahganders le sonreían con complicidad, casi como si algo hubieran hecho. Y justo cuando iba a preguntar, escucho la voz de la Omega que en un pasado le había gustado, pero que había sido llevada por unos saqueadores, junto con muchos Omegas más.

— ¡No puede ser!... ¿Rayona, eres tú?...

Para Rex y Noah era demasiado extraño, pues ellos no sabían de aquella chica, sin embargo, tanto ellos dos, como Rook y los demás Revonnianos, reconocieron el uniforme de los acompañantes de la Omega. Parecían unos Plomeros o eso creían.

— ¡Cálmense por favor!... Ellos son amigos, de hecho, por ellos, los demás secuestrados y yo estamos con vida —se apresuró a explicar al ver las intenciones de todos los de su especie, pero más importante, aún, miro a sus padres para decir lo más importante—. Además de que encontré a mi destinado y ya tenemos un hijo.

Las miradas ambarinas fueron a parar en el bebé que estaba en brazos de la Omega. Los padres de Rayona se sintieron aliviados y eufóricos de ver a su hija volver, aunque les preocupaba ver que estuviera emparejada con un Plomero y además, con un hijo también.

Rook por su parte, estaba sumamente feliz de que su amor pasado estuviera bien y con una nueva manada. Quiso felicitarla por lo que ahora ya tenía, pero una repentina explosión, cerca de su casa alerto a todos.

Las preguntas comenzaron a resonar entre los Revonnahganders, pues su líder podía estar en peligro y estaban listos para defenderse de ser necesario.

— ¿Qué es eso?...

— ¿Por qué brilla tanto?...

—Es hermoso, pero se ve peligroso, ¿qué será?...

Muchas preguntas asaltaron a los Revonnahganders, especialmente cuando hermoso ser brilloso había hecho acto de aparición. Incluso Rayona, Blonko y Rex se preguntan sobre el hermoso ser, pero solo hasta que los Amalgama y Noah hablaron, supieron que algo andaba mal en el planeta Revonnah…

—Ben… —murmuró Noah con sorpresa.

—Blonko lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Ese es Ben? —cuestionó nervioso y más que nada, preocupado.

Todos miraban expectantes al ahora Anodita, y solo hasta que lograron divisar al pequeño ser en brazos del Omega, los Revonnianos sintieron temor. Más al ver como un debilitado Rook Da llegaba a alertar a los suyos y detrás de él, el resto de los Rook, que estaban dispuestos a abogar por el Omega.

—No tengan piedad con ese Omega —murmuró con trabajo Rook Da.

Rook Blonko se sorprendio de escuchar aquellas palabras por boca de su padre, sin embargo, la sorpresa se esfumo, al recordar que hacía unos días, él era igual de mente cerrada que su padre y compañeros.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó alterado Rook Blonko.

—Pasa que ese Omega busca escapar y aún le falta darle más vida a nuestro planeta —respondió con furia el líder de Revonnah.

Blonko por primera vez sintió rabia hacia su especie. E inmediatamente ato cabos sueltos. Su familia, sus amigos, su especie, ellos habían ocasionado que la poca paciencia de Ben se agotara, pero lo peor, estaba seguro que casi le causan un daño enorme a su hijo. ¡Por dios!, ese bebé debía nacer en unos meses más, y calculando bien, había nacido a lo mucho, casi cumpliendo los siete meses de gestación.

Estaba dispuesto a detenerlos, pelear de ser necesario, pero Rayona y sus acompañantes se le adelantaron, aunque solamente uno de ellos, le dio una sensación de inestabilidad, especialmente cuando aquel Alfa de piel morena hablo. Diciendo palabras que él debió haber dicho meses atrás.

—No vamos a permitir que le hagan daño a Ben…

Casi de inmediato, el Alfa tomo la forma de un Pyronite dispuesto a defender de todos al Omega Anodita. Inclusive, tuvo que reprimir sus enormes ganas de usar su voz de Alfa.

—Rayona, apenas estas regresando, pero al ver tu falta de cooperación, preguntaré… ¿Estás a favor o en contra? —cuestionó con seriedad el padre de la Omega. El Alfa no estaba dispuesto a tentarse el corazón por su hija y mucho menos por un nieto que ni tenía intenciones de reconocer como tal, más al ver la apariencia de ese bebé.

—La Omega miro a su hijo y a su esposo, antes de responder, era demasiado obvia su respuesta—. Estoy a favor de mi manada. Y Ben Tennyson es parte de ella.

Rex se había puesto en guardia al ver que Noah también estaba dispuesto a defender al Anodita, así que él también lucharía para protegerlo de ser necesario.

Blonko por su parte no escuchaba nada. Su vista solamente estaba en el Omega al que tanto daño le había causado. Él solamente pensaba en cómo le haría para recuperar a Ben y poder estar a su lado y el de su hijo, el cual, no emitía sonido alguno, a pesar de ser un recién nacido y del ruido de lo que parecía convertirse en una batalla.

Una batalla estaba por iniciar y a Blonko no podía importarle menos. En verdad quería tomar al Omega entre sus brazos y darle el cariño que tanto se merecía.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso ha sido todo con este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado. Y si es así y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :3**

 **Como podrán haber notado, Ben está dispuesto a dar pelea y vengarse…**

 **¿Qué teorías tienen para el siguiente capítulo?, claro, aparte de los spoilers xD**

 **.- Ben Anodita entra en acción…**

 **.- Al inicio del capítulo se verá como Ben hizo para recuperar fuerzas y tomar su forma Anodita…**

 **.- Rook trata de tener acercamiento con Ben y su hijo…**

 **.- Azmuth hace acto de aparición…**

 **Todo eso y más en "Lazo Quebradizo"**

 **Y, en vista de que me he tardado demasiado con la actualización, les daré un spoiler para un futuro no tan lejano… El Omnitrix, el arma más poderosa jamás creada, si va a hacer acto de aparición… ¿Quién creen que será el portador?... solo pregunto para ver si se esperaban esto, pero no revelare la verdad, hasta que el momento llegue xD**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
